One Punch Boy
by DestinyArmor
Summary: After the Incident at Mount Taketori, Chuuta became an unstable child due to the trauma it dealt to him, how can a simple manga that his aunt Mimi gave to him will change his life
1. Chuuta's Trauma

**AN: Hello readers, first, I have bad news, I decided to delete elDLIVE: A Different Start fic, because I ran out of ideas (sorry) but on the bright side, I have good news, I decided to publish a new one, and this time, it's a crossover with One Punch Man (Well, mainly because a character on the said series and the series itself was briefly mentioned on this fic and I don't want any issues again, just like last time) well, it was short but what can I do...well, let just get to the story**

Chapter 1: Chuuta's Trauma

"GUUCHI! MICHIYO! MATSUTAROU!"

Chuuta could only yell his friend's names as he was forced to watch them fall on the bottomless cliff of Mt. Taketori, his class were currently having a training camp, and he, along with his mentioned friends above, have decided to stroll far away from the campsite just for fun and unfortunately, their amusement turn into horror as they ended up on this kind of situation, and what's even worst is...it was his fault for stepping on a wrong platform that causes the tiny ground, where Gucchi and the other two is, to finally give in and collapse

"NOOOOOO!"

Chuuta could only wailed after they ended up being swallowed by the darkness of the bottomless pit and never seen again

* * *

"Why is Chuuta-kun the only one alive and well!?" Guuchi's mother yelled to him, Chuuta could only bowed as he didn't know what he will say to her

It was the day of 'funeral' and Chuuta, being a good boy, decided to pay a visit to Gucchi's mother, but it turns out that his presence greatly angered the woman

"WHY!? ANSWER ME YOU BRAT!" She yelled at him for the second time, Chuuta's eyes were shadowed by his hair and stream of tears can be seen under it, seeing that he's not answering, she lunge at him, but luckily, one of the visitors manage to stop her and keep her away from the boy, who was now crying silently

Then, Guuchi's mother was forcefully dragged inside her house by the people who were present in the funeral before she can do something serious to the poor child, since their bodies weren't found and it's been a month have passed after the incident, they were declared as dead and the parents of the other two victims have no choice but to accept their fate

After the commotion, his auntie, Mimi, went to him and attempt to comfort him by giving the boy a warm embrace, Chuuta could only look down on the ground

* * *

His friend's 'death' greatly affect him, and thanks to that, he hasn't been eating for few days after Guuchi's funeral, and Mimi, being an overreacting woman sometimes, can't help but to feel extremely worried at his well being, so in order to at least ease his grief for even just a little and keep his mind off the incident, she decided to buy him a comic book and the one that she pick is the manga entitled 'One Punch Man' due to the suggestion of the owner since it has a lot of funny scenes that will make the reader laugh their asses off, so she took his advice and bought it, and thankfully, it appears that Chuuta has taken a liking on the manga to the point that she can actually hear him laughing on his room while reading it, so in the meantime, he's been preoccupied by it ever since then

Mimi was relieve of the stress for the time being

* * *

" _100 Push-ups! 100 Sit-ups! 100 Squats and a 10 km. run everyday! And with the addition of balance diet as well as no air conditioner during summer and no heating device during winter, that's what I did to become this strong...in mind and body..._ "

Chuuta read that part of dialogue came from the main character 'Saitama' and for some reason, it actually urges him to do what the titular character just said, Chuuta wonder to himself that is it really possible to become that ridiculously strong and powerful by doing those insane series of exercise? Well, only one way to find out

He then readied himself for some serious pain

* * *

At first, Mimi thought that the manga is actually helping Chuuta's well being to recover, but for some reason, she think the manga that she bought for him made his condition even worst than ever

Well, who wouldn't think of that after she found out that he's been doing some intense workout everyday and coming back home, either very tired or covered with bruises, and then, this cycle will repeated day after day, then week after week, and then months after months

So Mimi decided to confront him about this...

* * *

"Chuuta, you really should stop this! Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Mimi yelled at him, on which Chuuta simply ignore

It's been a year since she talk to him about this ridiculously strange behavior of his since reading that manga, but the boy just told her repeatedly that it's none of her business and continue the said workout, he even go to the point that he no longer listen to her at all should Mimi bring up the topic to him and there was a time when he actually glare at her when she attempt to stop him, much to her surprise and fear

"I'm fine..." Chuuta reply to her, Mimi became enraged, his one and only known relative is starting to rebel against her, and he was still a child if she may add

"FINE! You have a couple of broken bones on your arms and legs and You call that FINE?!" She shouted while emphasizing the word 'fine' in front of him, she can't believe that Chuuta was actually shrugging those serious injuries off as nothing and continue this pointless workout

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself" Chuuta replied again with an emotionless look on his face, at those words, Mimi finally snap

"ARGH! FINE! DO WHAT YOU WANT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DIE OR WHATEVER HAPPEN TO YOU!" She yelled loudly before running to her room and cry there, leaving Chuuta all alone, but the boy just close his eyes and went to his room to catch a quick rest

Their fragile relationship continue for two more years.

* * *

After three whole years of doing the intense workout along with balance diet as well as no air-conditioner during summer and no heating device during winter and not to mention, ignoring his auntie when going home, Chuuta was currently in Sugura bay watching the sunrise, he always catch this beautiful sight since he always woke up early for the training

"What is this...?" he muttered as he look on his palm, he can actually feel something strange on his body

"Why do I feel so light and peaceful?"

Chuuta then clenched his fist, He isn't feeling any type of special energy on his body, but for some reason, his mind was at peace and his body feels light to him, as if he's relieve of all the stress in life, and then, he's got this another feeling inside him...a feeling that he can actually do things no normal humans can do without exerting any effort, but still...

"Is that it? This is the results of the training I've done? *sigh* I guess I wasted three years of my life on this workout after all..."

Then Chuuta decided that it's time to go home, walking alone on the side of the road when suddenly, he saw an old lady in the middle of the pedestrian lane along with her pet dog, apparently, the old lady tried to cross the road since no cars or any type of vehicles can be seen yet, she decided that it's the perfect opportunity for her, so she took the chance, but suddenly, her joint on the right knee was acting up, halting the old lady's progress, and thus, she can no longer walk and she was stuck there, and what's even worst for the poor lady was...a trailer truck suddenly appear and was closing in to her very fast and the other side of the road she was trying to cross was still very far from her position...talk about bad luck

Without hesitation, Chuuta ran in full speed

* * *

 _"I guess this is as far as I can live..."_

The old lady thought that her life on Earth has reached it's end and so, she decided to accept her fate and simply close her eyes as the truck was about to hit her

But then, she felt something that grab her and the next thing she knew after she open her eyes, she was now on the other side of the road, safe and sound...

...And someone is actually carrying her despite their huge weight difference, she focus her gaze to see a 10-year old boy giving him a ride on his back while supporting her with his left hand and he's doing it effortlessly while her pet dog was safely being cradled on his right arm, then, the trailer truck behind them pass by without any problem

"H-H-H-Holy..."

The old lady surprisingly cursed...

* * *

"Eh!"

It's not just the old lady that was surprised, even Chuuta himself was shocked at what he just did, he actually manage to ran in near light speed and not just that, he successfully save an old lady along with her pet from a near death situation...is that what they actually called an 'adrenaline rush'...or did he really ran very fast...on his own will

"..."

Chuuta then put the old lady and her pet dog down, he look at her to see if there's any injury on her body or if she's fine after that experience

"A-Are you-"

Chuuta didn't get to finish as he was suddenly hugged by the old lady

"Thank you! Thank you very much for saving my life!"

He heard the old lady thanked him many times and for some reason, his heart felt a sudden warmth due to the simple 'thank you' she said to him, then, the pet dog below was actually taken a liking to him as it started to lick his feet in affection

"I-It's nothing, ma'am..."

Chuuta was at loss of words right now, but one thing is for sure, so he let out a smile

"I guess wasting my three years was really worth it, after all"


	2. Meet The Aliens

Chapter 2: Meet The Aliens

"I'm going..."

"Take care, Chuuta!"

Chuuta nodded and then, he ran outside M's muffin shop to go to Shirobori middle school, where he can start his first day of school

It's been four years since Chuuta display an amazing change that occurred to him after he save the old lady's life from a near death situation, at that time, he decided that he shouldn't stop doing the whole regimen even after a massive change occur on his body, so everyday until now, he's still doing it but since his body had already achieve superhuman traits, the workout was just as easy as cooking for him and he can actually finish it in an hour, then, he also thought that it was the time to rekindle his almost broken relationship with his aunt Mimi before it's too late

At first, he thought that she completely hated him, but it turns out that no matter how many years have passed, she can't bring herself to throw him away just like that and a part of her still care for the boy despite the harsh words she threw at him, and at the same time, Chuuta was also in the same boat, and then, he decided that he's the one who must broke the shell that separates them and apologize to her directly, on which she quickly accept and embrace him in a tight hug while murmuring 'sorry' to him many times, and ever since then, their relationship was getting better until it return back to the way it was

Back at present, Chuuta is currently wearing a Shirobori uniform consist of white polo-shirt and red checkered pants, well, he actually felt that the polo-shirt was a little tight to him, particularly on his arms

"Well, I should expect that the workout gave me muscles..." he muttered and then he finally reach the school he's going to attend

* * *

 _"It's Chuuta-kun!"_

 _"Eh, really! Where?"_

 _"Is it just me, or are those muscles that I saw on his arms"_

 _"No, you're not seeing things, girl...well, there are rumors going on around that he's actually working out every day ever since the incident at Mount Taketori, after all, he's the only survivor"_

 _"Really? I guess that's his way to take his mind off the incident, but still, I can definitely see the result of his workout, right?"_

 _"Yeah"_

Chuuta could only sigh at that...as he walk inside the building while on the process of looking on his assigned room, he can't help but to overheard some girls and boys whispering about him (mostly from girls though) and at the same time, he also found out that he's now capable of hearing things in great distance, whether he gain it through training or not, he's grateful

And then after finding the room, he reach towards his seat and wait for his teacher and other classmates to arrive

* * *

"Hmm...what should I do after class?"

"..."

"Hey! Don't go saying that! You're embarrassing me!"

"..."

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"!"

Chuuta and the other students' attention quickly shifted to one of their classmate, who was actually talking to no one but himself and what's more is...he actually had guts to yell during lesson

"HEY NAO! Stop talking to yourself!" their homeroom teacher yelled to him, the orange haired boy name Nao Nada blush in total embarrassment and his head bow down to avoid the stares he's getting from the others

"SORRY!"

Then everyone except Chuuta burst into laughter

"There goes muttering Nao!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

Chuuta sigh for the second time, it was his first day of school and so many things happen already, then, he accidentally land his gaze at the brown haired girl and it seems that she actually looking at Nao as well, Chuuta thought at first that she has some sort of crush on the orange haired boy, but no, she was looking at him intensely as if she's investigating him like a clue

That was strange

* * *

"Wow Chuuta, that's some serious cooking skills you have..." one of his group mate said

Chuuta didn't paid any attention to him as he continue working in the kitchen, It's Home Economics lesson and the class was divided into groups, unfortunately, Chuuta's group consist of persons that knew nothing about the subject and what's more, they decided to dumped all the work to him, for others, it's so annoying, right?

But for Chuuta, it was nothing since this was his natural skill

Ignoring the surrounding and gossips around him, Chuuta then prepare a pan and proceed to sauté the vegetables with the combination of stirring them using a utensil and jerking the pan and tossing them in the air, unknowingly catching the attention of all the students inside including the teacher

"Wow!"

"No way!"

"It's like he's a real chef"

"I knew he's got skills regarding this subject but this amazed me in a whole new different level" their teacher, Saotome-sensei muttered while smirking, at the other side of the kitchen...

"What do you think, Misuzu? don't you think Kokonose-kun is cool, right?" one of her group mate ask her

"..."

The girl named Misuzu didn't replied and just look at Chuuta, who was now done sautéing and he's proceeding to put the cooked vegetables on the plate and start garnishing it, then, he present it to Saotome-sensei for evaluation, after taking a good look at him, she then look back on what she's doing

Everyone realized that they're out of time

* * *

It's finally time to go home and Chuuta was one of the students who's looking forward to it, going to his locker in order to put his school shoes inside, everything was normal for him until he hear some strange noises on the other side of the locker

"Who put this toy in my locker?"

Chuuta heard Nao spoke and it seems that he's clearly annoyed judging on the tone

"YOUYOUSA!"

"!"

Chuuta gasp at the new voice that he heard, is he with his friend right now or what...if that's case, he or she is a very weird person indeed

"Are you amazed, chu?"

"I wonder who's playing prank at me?"

Chuuta heard Nao replied to it, and then, he heard fading footsteps after that, Chuuta thinks that Nao went home

"Wait up, chu!"

" ** _What's wrong, Assistant Inspector Chips?_** "

Chuuta heard a new voice and from the sound of it, it appears that he's speaking through some sort of communication device

"Mission failed chu! Nao Nada went home chu!"

" _Mission failed?...what the heck was that suppose to mean? Are they playing a game or what?...whatever, it's none of my business anyway_ "

Chuuta then close his locker, sling his bag on his shoulder and went outside the campus and blend into the crowd

* * *

Okay, first, he heard a strange conversation that involves one of his classmate who talks to himself after school and now, he was spying on four individuals, two human and the other two that look like an alien, a big fat one holding a chubby boy and a small one which on the orange haired boy's side

" _Maybe I should pretend I didn't see anything and go straight home..._ " Chuuta thought for a second, luck really wasn't on his side

Well, before he went home, he bought some ingredients for their dinner tonight, but his ears picked up something and it turns out that it was the sound of Nao and Tateyan's cries from a certain distance, normally, he shouldn't be bothering himself with this, but their cries were getting desperate, it's like they're asking for help, and so, he decided to take a quick look and you know the rest.

Despite their weird personality, especially on Nao's case, he can't just ignore them on that alien-or-whatever-that-creature-is's grasp, and besides, he has the power to save people, so why not use it in times like this

And with that said, Chuuta make his move

* * *

"NAO! HELP ME!" Tateyan cried as he was about to be strangled by this non-human creature, why do these things happen to him? All he did was to take Saotome-chan's offer on Karaoke, and now, he was about to be eaten alive

"B-B-But...I-I-I-I c-c-c-can't..." Nao said while shivering in fear

"Office Nao! hurry up and apprehend him!" the small alien with him yelled in panic

" ** _Chips, Don't interfere!_** " A voice through a communication device said

"But-"

" ** _Not yet..._** "

The small alien was forced to watch the test, Nao's legs were shaking in fear as he could only watch while Tateyan was being strangled to death by their transformed teacher

" **GOOD BOY! NOW WATCH AS I EAT YOUR FRIEND HERE AND THEN YOU'RE MY NEXT MEAL...AHHHHH!** " The fat alien open his wide mouth to devour Tateyan, however...

"BOOOOM*

The arm that the fat alien was using to strangle her prey suddenly burst into puddle, and then, his prey was no longer on her side, instead, it was now on Nao's side and the one who rescue him was...

"C-Chuuta!" Nao exclaimed, seeing the black haired boy effortlessly lifting Tateyan (who already fainted due to the shock) from his uniform using only his right hand, then, Nao saw him putting the chubby boy on the ground safely, and after that, he face him with an emotionless look

"What's going on here?"

* * *

At the ship behind the moon, everyone inside was shocked at Chuuta's appearance, and what's more is, he was able to save the hostage from the Shabrolian in an instant and rip it's arm apart

"W-Where did he come from?!" a guy with eye-patched asked, completely shocked

"I don't know! He just appear in the scene and save the hostage" a guy with its skin was entirely black respond to the eye-patched guy

Meanwhile, the brown haired girl with them was also stunned, but she manage to hid it under her stoic face

" _That guy...what is he doing there? And how in the world did he..._ " she wondered to herself

* * *

Seeing that the situation was now under control, Chuuta decided to go straight home, he manage to save Tateyan and at the same time, Nao manage to materialized something inside him, it was a cat-like alien with some sort of symbol on its forehead on which he didn't care, the orange haired boy actually use it to apprehend the alien by materializing a ball-sized yellow orb and then kicked it towards the fat alien's direction, who decided to retaliated to them (particularly to Chuuta), it hit the alien on the face and knocked him out unconscious, thus, allowing them to arrest it without any problems

"W-Wait, chu!"

Chuuta heard the small alien called him, so he turn around and give it a brief glance

"What?"

"W-W-What are you, and how did you know that we're here?" the small one shockingly asked him, Chuuta look at the sky while thinking of an appropriate answer

"I don't know, I just heard Nao and Tateyan screaming for help, so I decided to go in their aid, there's nothing wrong with what I did, am I right, little one?" He asked

"..."

Chips didn't answer his question for a moment, and so, Chuuta thinks that he's done talking to him so he went straight home, instantly disappearing on their sight as if he teleport away

"!"

"T-That guy's fast"

* * *

"Kokonose Chuuta...was that his name, Misuzu?" the eye-patched guy asked her

"Yes..."

"I see...well, I guess there's a change of plans then..." he said

"C-Chief Laine, w-what are you planning to do?" the black-skinned guy asked him

"Isn't it obvious, we'll invite that boy along with the Monitalien host...here on our station"


	3. First Duty

Chapter 3: First Duty

Chuuta was trying his utmost best to held back a lot of curses that was threatening to leave his mouth while facing an army of non-human life forms, he would be lying if he isn't going to admit that he's completely irritated at how they casually ask someone to become part of their group

"Well, what do you say Chuuta? Would you like to consider our offer?" Laine asked him once again, the boy could only grunted in annoyance as he remember the time he was actually forced to come here on this weird space ship of theirs, courtesy of his brown haired female classmate and her plushy looking alien he 'met' yesterday

 _Flashback:_

 _It's the second day of school and Chuuta was on his classroom listening to their teacher's rant-I mean lecture while writing down notes along the way, it was very normal day, unlike yesterday_

 _"I hope I'll never see those strange creatures again..." he thought to himself, then after some time of taking notes, he heard the school bell rang, ending their morning classes and so, it was now lunch time_

 _He took his lunch from his bag and get up from his seat only to be greeted by one of his female classmate_

 _"Kokonose Chuuta..." she said, everyone's attention was now shifted to them, some boys grunted at that while some girls nearly squealed at the thought of a sudden confession_

 _As for Chuuta, he could only look at her with a slightly surprised expression, what does she want from a guy like him?_

 _"Umm...Sonokata Misuzu, right? You need something from me?" He ask her politely_

 _"Come with me after school and I won't take no for an answer..." she said without any hesitation, shocking all of his classmates and of course, Chuuta himself_

 _"EHHHHH!"_

 _"W-What the heck!"_

 _"KYAA! As I thought, It's a love confession!"_

 _Then after she left him that reminder, Chuuta's eyes twitch, what the heck just happen now?_

 _After School:_

 _Normally, he'll just going to ignore her demand and go straight home after class...well, it was his original plan until he found her on the front gate, waiting for him, Chuuta sigh_

 _"So, she's really serious about on what she had told me recently, huh..."_ _he mutter to himself as he went closer to the gate until she notice his presence, she look at him with a stoic expression_

 _"There you are...let's go" Misuzu said and the she went ahead first, Chuuta look at her retreating form_

 _"Well, I guess I have no choice"_

 _Flashback ends:_

Note to self, he should have just shut his mouth back there, and now, as a consequence of his actions, he was now facing these aliens, he then wonder if he could just punch his way out of here? by the way, where the heck is Nao Nada? is he being interrogated just like him? He can't tell clearly mainly because he's nowhere to be seen at all

"Do I get to voice my opinion first?" Chuuta ask the guy, trying to get out of the situation peacefully

"Of course you can Chuuta...just omit everything about declining and refusing" Laine told him before smiling, Chuuta held back a sweat drop at that statement

" _So basically, he already decided that I'll be joining this space police_ " he thought

"Well..."

"If I sad no, what will happen?" Chuuta asked, Laine smirk

"Hmmm...then this will happen" he answer him and then, the door behind them closed and several clicks can be heard on it, indicating that it was now completely locked, Chuuta look at it and ponder for a moment, he can just punch it, it would be exciting to find out what will happen to the door and in extension, their ship, but...

" _Well, it was kind of boring to have this strength I gained through intense training and no action, I can save people near me, but I guess that wasn't enough_ "

"...Alright, I'll join you, but is that okay in your side, I mean I don't have this so called 'SPH' you're talking about earlier, so you might get into trouble with this"

"That's true but I can arrange things on the main headquarters and beside, even without SPH, you already proven yourself that you are actually capable of seeing and hurting an alien and I have a proof right here" Laine praised him, Chuuta wondered what proof is that until he saw a video recording of his action regarding the alien that Nao apprehend

"So you mean that fat alien along with you guys can use this so called Space Pheromone?..." Chuuta asked, Laine nodded

"Yup, we can also use it to detect the aliens that was scattered on Earth, in normal circumstances, earthlings like you aren't capable of seeing them since you don't have SPH but you are actually a special case"

Chuuta grumbled at that...this is just great, now he feels that he's out of place already

* * *

After Laine told him everything he need to know, Chuuta and Nao (who were just finish being debrief about elDLIVE, which was the name of the space police force) were now being given a tour around their station by Misuzu Sonokata, another one of their employees, ranging from detention cell, medical bay and CID (Crime Investigation Division) office

Then after the tour, she face the two new recruits and told them their assigned division

"Me, Assistant Inspector Chips and Officer Nada were in Division 2 while Officer Kokonose were assigned in Division 5"

Chuuta just nodded in understanding and for some reason, he can see that Nao was happy...Is it because he was on the same division as Misuzu...well, he can't blame him if he developed some sort of 'crush' towards her, but then, he suddenly remember something

"Wait, who was on the Division 5 then? Or is it only me in there?" he asked

"It's Assistant Inspector Veronica and Officer Ninotchka, but they're not here right now so you might meet them later" she replied to him, he nodded again

"Okay, well is there anything you-"

*ALARM*

An alarm sounded throughout the station and was followed by an explosion elswhere, Misuzu ran on the direction where the explosion came from while Chuuta and Nao follow her

* * *

Okay, Chuuta thought that one of the things that can kill you were the high cholesterol came from crustaceans like crabs, lobsters and anything between, but the sight in front of them made him think that the crustaceans itself can actually even kill you...in very painful way

After arriving at the source of explosion, the three officers discover that one of the prisoner in the detention cell manage to escape and then he use one of the transfer machine to went down on Earth, and so, the three chase down the escapee by using the same coordinates he used and they surprisingly landed in one of the branches of elDLIVE that was being used for transferring officers to the station, which was near their school, then after spending some time of tracking him, they finally found him and what do you know, Chuuta was actually surprised that the escapee was the enlarged version of a spider-crab hybrid

"Okay, I guess this is our first duty as a space police officer"

Nao was the first to make a move as he called out his Monitalien on which he named it 'Drew', not a bad name, he called out a yellow orb made out of SPH, the one that he use on the Shabrolian yesterday, he then kicked it like a soccer ball but it did nothing against the tough armor of the escapee as his attack was rebounded elsewhere, this cause the orange haired boy to lose his confidence

"A MONSTER!"

The three of us turn to see an old lady with a terrified expression on her face, Chuuta gasped, it's the same person he save from the trailer truck 4 years ago, but this time, she was strolling with her dogs...yeah you heard it right, dogs, which means that there's more of them

Chuuta was alarmed as the escapee dash forward towards the old lady instead on Nao, she has now a terrified look on her face, her dogs bark at the giant crustacean loudly but it didn't help the situation at all

And just like the last time, Chuuta ran towards her very quick to save her but this time, it's not by lifting her but by...

*BOOM*

Chuuta punched the escapee, but the power was tremendous that it actually obliterate half of it's body into smithereens, splattering green blood everywhere

"AAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!"

The escapee yelled in total pain, Chuuta took this chance to yell at the old lady to get out of here, on which she did so

Misuzu and Nao was shocked at the display of power, the way he punch the escapee was very simple but the energy on it was astonishingly immense, is he even a human?

"DAMN YOU, elDLIVE!" it roared on total rage as he change it's target and dash towards Chuuta, but then, a pink circular ring suddenly fly through and cut one of its arms, adding pain to his already limping body

"ARGH!"

"For escaping, rampaging and attempting to hurt civilians, you leave us no choice, I must execute my personal duties..."

Chuuta heard Misuzu said and then her uniform she's wearing was suddenly ripped away from her body and was now replaced by a light blue basque-like battle suit and a pair of angelic wings on her back, these article of clothing only covers Misuzu's front, thus, it expose most of her skin, Nao's face blush like a tomato while Chuuta's expression unchanged, a purple hue was glowing around her body

"Here I go"

Then from her hands, came a barrage of purple rings that assaulted the escapee, slicing it's body in every direction

"Please disappear without any trace"

Then the poor escapee was no longer on Earth as it's body (or whatever remain on it) was sliced down into nothing by Misuzu's SPH blades

Then after that display, she turn off her battle suit and her clothes were back to normal and then, she walk away from the scene with the same stoic look on her beautiful face, Nao thought that it was kind of cool and then his face heat up, meanwhile, Chuuta continue to look at her and then he look back at the place where the escapee used to stood...so that's the SPH chief Laine told him earlier

Nevertheless, Chuuta and Nao successfully fulfill their first duty as a space police officer


	4. Robbery

Chapter 4: Robbery

Well, at least they have a break from police duty, Chuuta thinks that they're going to live in the space ship forever like an astronaut, but he's glad that he's actually wrong on that part, however, it doesn't mean that he can completely skip school days, and so, Chuuta was currently doing it's homework on his room to prove this point

He was once again thankful that his mind was strengthened thanks to his training, so figuring out problems, thinking of an answers on any question on his homework was as easy as breathing for him, then after he's finished, he close his notebook and place his pen on the side of the table and went to his bed

"Done...now to catch some Z's..."

Chuuta then lay on his bed and take a quick nap before making dinner

* * *

Laine Brick was now facing the higher-ups to discuss to them about the two new recruits on their police force, the officials discuss it for short time and mostly, it's about Chuuta's case

But unfortunately, they have to immediately drop the subject and instead, they must focus their discussion on much more important matters, it's about an evil organization they spotted in one of the Solar System by one of their sensors

"A smuggled ship was found and inside was many dismembered corpses along with these..." the senior commissioner then show him a red circular mark that look like a sun, Laine's eyes widen, recognizing that certain mark

"T-That's..."

"Yes, it's what you suspected, Laine"

"DeMille, huh"

* * *

Chuuta arrive at the school to find Nao seemingly waiting for someone...probably waiting for Misuzu

"Good morning, Chuuta" he greeted him after seeing the black haired boy

"Morning..."

Chuuta, after greeting the orange haired boy, went to the campus building

Nao decided to walk with him but to his surprise, Chuuta was almost on the entrance, he gasp, how did he get there so fast

"Wait up!"

Chuuta turn back to him after he heard his faint voice, then he saw him catching his breath after finally reaching him, Is he tired already after running for short amount of time? In that case, he need more physical exercise?

"M-Misuzu-chan wants us on the bridge after school, Chief Laine wants us there" Nao told him while panting heavily, Chuuta nodded again as he continue his way to his seat and then, he remember Nao's words

Wait a minute, did he just call her 'Misuzu-chan'

* * *

The three were now facing their chief on the bridge to discuss about something important

"Okay, before we go to the main topic, first of all, Kokonose Chuuta..." Laine turn to the black haired boy

"What?"

"Well, it seems that they've taken an interest in you and your strength back there after I show them the video" he said, the boy was confuse

"Okay, so what is that supposed to mean?" Chuuta asked him

"It means that they actually made a consideration about you, so now, you're officially part of elDLIVE without any problems, congratulations" Laine said

"Uhh...Okay" Chuuta just replied to him, he didn't really care if he got rejected or not, Laine nodded at that and then he held a holographic screen on his right hand

"Now then, for the main topic..."

* * *

Chuuta was now on his way home when he encountered a cloaked guy robbing a...candy store? Normally, money was the main objective of robbery, but this one is very weird

Why in the world is he robbing some candies instead of money?

"..."

Chuuta want to stop it since it was still a crime to rob some properties and that belong to others but there were many civilians around so he can't make reckless moves, he didn't want to endangered them in any way, so without any choice, he let him have his way

The store didn't lose something precious after all, just some ordinary bubble gums

* * *

Chuuta meet up with Nao and Misuzu, who told the two that Chief Laine find a lead in the case he told them last time so they went to nearest elDLIVE Earth branch so they can be transferred to the station

After arriving upside down (In Nao's case, his head hit the floor very hard while Chuuta's quick reflexes allows him to react and stood up before he landed headfirst, as for Misuzu, she already accepted the fact that the transfer system won't get fixed anymore, she just keep her legs close to prevent her underwear from being seen) they dusted themselves and wait for each other to finished removing some dirt that was caught on their clothes

After that, they meet up with Chief Laine and listen to him

"Okay, it seems that a Gumshunian was involved on a robbery on a candy store recently..." he started, Chuuta's mind went back on the time he saw a cloaked guy stealing candies

Does that mean that-

"And on another side, another alien of the same species was murdered in the port" Laine added

"Hmmm, that's one complicated case, huh" Chuuta said

"Agreed, but thanks to the information we just receive, the robbery and the murder was somehow connected to each other"

"How so..." Nao asked

"Well, the murdered Gumshunian appears to own a yellow truck full of bubble gums, on which he also robbed on a different store but it was nowhere on the crime scene anymore, we assume that it was stolen by his murderer..." Laine said

"So...what does it have to do with the robbery at the store then?" Chuuta asked

"Gumshunian is an alien that relied on bubble gums to maintain their form, it was also the source of their nutrients since the body components of this species has the same structure as the Earth's bubble gums, they often steal them from several candy store to either survive or to smuggled them back to their planet..."

"And these bubble gums was so precious to them to the point that they're ready to kill any alien, even their own kind, just to obtain them" Laine added

Chuuta then manage to connect the dots, so the cloaked guy he saw was actually a Gumshunian, who also murdered his own kind to obtain his yellow truck full of bubble gums and continue to stockpiling more

"Oh, so you mean that this particular Gumshunian, who robbed the candy store, was also the one who killed his own kind as well" Nao said

"Precisely"

"So, how do we track him then?" Chuuta asked, Laine smile and then turn to a moon shaped alien

"Melies!"

"Youyousa!"

The moon alien then type on his virtual keyboard using his chin and then a holographic monitor was shown to them, it was a yellow truck

"This is the truck that the criminal stole and used as a getaway vehicle, it has an earth made advertisement to disguise the said truck" he said

"..."

Chuuta then saw some kind of image being reflected on the mirror...is that Mount Fuji?

* * *

"How come Chuuta was able to react quickly?!" Nao asked as he groaned in disappointment after rubbing his head

"Involuntary reflexes..." he simply replied as he, Misuzu, Chips and Nao were at the foot of Mount Fuji, in search for the criminal

After they figure out the location, they were quickly ordered by Chief Laine to apprehend him fast, they salute and went to the transfer system, and then after the transfer system operator, Sheronimo, input the coordinates, they were transferred immediately on upside down position

"So, where should we start searching?"Nao asked them

"We'll trace it's SPH to find him of course, but I think he'll eventually show up since he can also track us using the same method, so let's just expand the search" Misuzu told them as they spread to expand the search area

And just as Misuzu said, it didn't took a lot of time to find the culprit as Nao accidentally step on it

"AH!"

The orange haired boy yelp as he felt a pain on his feet, he look down to see a small yellow truck and then a small alien appear on the driver seat, clearly annoyed

"So you came, elDLIVE!"

Chuuta then went to him to see the culprit, and Nao was actually laughing at it, he probably can't believe that the culprit was this small...

...Until he regret it because he was attack by the alien using his SPH, and so, Misuzu use one of her blades to sliced it's truck in half

"You shouldn't underestimate the criminals despite their size, Officer Nada, that's your first lesson" she lectured him, Nao blush in total embarrassment

"S-Sorry..."

"Hey, Where is he?" Chuuta asked them

"!"

The four look around but they fail to realized that the suspect had already lunged at Misuzu's face, sticking it's gum-like body in order to prevent her from breathing

"HA! Have a taste of this elDLIVE, I'll use my gum-like body to block her breathing" the criminal said

"That's unfair chu! Get away from Misuzu chu!" Chips yelled desperately

"Damn!"

Chuuta cursed, he didn't know what to do in this situation, he can't just rip it out of her face with brute strength because he knew that bubble gums were extremely sticky, it might rip her face along, then an idea popped on his head

"Nao, can you materialize a chilling attack?" Chuuta then turn to Nao

"Eh"

"Can you?!" he yelled at him

"Uhhh...I.."

"Hurry!"

Nao's mind was panicking as he saw Misuzu being suffocated, he tried to think of anything until one idea enter on his head

"That's it!"

Nao then called Drew, then he mentally imagine a bubble gum being rubbed by an ice cube, and then from Drew's mouth, it eject an ice construct beam attack that hit the Gumshunian, who releasing its grip on Misuzu's face due to the coldness that make his body froze

*COUGH**COUGH*

Misuzu manage to regain her breathing after some time as he look at Nao

"T-Thanks for saving me, I'm grateful" she told him

"I-It was nothing" Nao's blush again

"..."

"SHUT UP, DREW!" Nao suddenly shouted, Chuuta and Misuzu look at him, talking to something no one can hear but yourself can make you look like a fool sometimes

"K-Kill me..."

The three turn to the Gumshunian, his body was cracking due to its frozen state

"Now you're under arrest for sure chu" Chips then took out a handcuffs

"K-K-K-ill MEEEEE!" The Gumshunian yelled the last part as it glowed purple, Chuuta's instincts react and then...

*BOOOOOOOM*

A large scale explosion occurred in front of the four officers

* * *

"CHUUTA! MISUZU! NAO! CHIPS!" Laine shouted from the station, the smoke from the explosion covered the cameras they're using to monitor them so they have zero visual over the area

"..."

* * *

Misuzu felt a strong grip on her waist, she open her eyes to see Chuuta's right arm were wrapped on her, she gasped and her face became red

"Eh!"

Then on Chuuta's left arm was holding Nao, who also open his eyes

"W-What!"

"Are you both alright?" Chuuta asked them, then sitting on his head was Chips

"We're safe chu" Chips exclaimed

Chuuta manage to retreat away on safe distance from the explosion in a blinding speed, he then put the two down

"T-Thanks Chuuta" Nao said

"Don't mention it"

Then after that, the three returned to the site to find a disturbing mark that was left behind after the explosion

"T-This is..."

 ** _"DeMille..."_** Laine said through the comm.

"D-D-DeMil-what?" Nao was confuse

"DeMille" Misuzu repeated for him

" ** _That's right, it's an evil organization capable of wiping out planets and obtaining various technologies, it's a powerful organization and one of the biggest threat to us officers_** " Laine said

"..."

"So, you're telling us that the Gumshunian was actually part of...DeMille?" Chuuta asked

" ** _It appears so...and I have a bad feeling about this already..._** "

Silence cover the three for some time and eventually, it was broken by Laine

" ** _Anyway, with this, it would safe to assume that they're arrival was unavoidable, so as a space police who maintain peace across the universe, we have to prepare for them, understand?_** "

"Youyousa!"

* * *

Somewhere across the universe, a red spaceship was preparing for a light-speed travel

"So, have we locate that?"

"Yes, sir...it's in the third planet of the Solar System...Earth" one of the crew answered

"Good, then set the light speed warp on the way, destination: Earth"

"Yes, sir"

Then the red ship disappeared instantly


	5. Pursuer

Chapter 5: Pursuer

 _"You're moving away, Guuchi?" Chuuta asked his best friend, the red haired kid name Ken Mizoguchi or 'Guuchi' for short, nodded sadly to them_

 _"Unfortunately, my parents have already decided to move to our new house" he answered them_

 _"NOOO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO MOVE AWAY! WHAT ABOUT OUR PROMISE TO BE BEST FRIENDS FOREVER?!" A girl yelled at him_

 _"Don't worry, Michiyo, even we're separated, we're still best friends, Chuuta and Matsutarou knew that as well, right?" Guuchi said as he hug her, Chuuta and Matsutarou let out a sad smile_

 _"B-B-But..._

 _"Relax Michiyo, Guuchi may be away but it doesn't mean that we will never see him again, right?" Matsutarou said, he's a fat kid with a blue afro hair_

 _"Y-Yeah, I suppose...but what if he made new friends there and he totally forget us..." she asked them_

 _Silence cover them until Chuuta broke it and it's not just that, he was actually thinking of something_

 _"Hey guys, I've got an idea..."_

 _The three turn to Chuuta, seemingly interested on whatever his mind have came up with_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Before Guuchi move away, why don't we put some things that will reminds us of our friendship inside a box, then after many years, we can meet again together and open it up? I saw those kind of things on TV last night" he said_

 _"Eh"_

 _"You mean..."_

 _"Well, at least that way, we have a reason to see each other again after a long time and besides, it would be fun" Chuuta said, they give a thought about it and then after some time, Michiyo was the first one who spoke_

 _"You know, it's not that bad" she said_

 _"Yeah, it was actually a brilliant idea Chuuta" followed by Matsutarou_

 _"Okay then, let's get our most precious possessions and gathered back here" Chuuta said as the four kids went separate ways_

 _Later:_

 _"It's so beautiful..." Michiyo said, she and his friends were now staring at the stuff inside a glittering box came from Michiyo, which consist of a rare spoon that came from Matsutarou, 4 knitted dolls that resembled them that came from Chuuta, and cicada shells also from Matsutarou_

 _"Okay, let's go bury them" Chuuta said, the two agreed, however..._

 _"Um, guys..." Gucchi hesitantly said, this cause them to turn to him_

 _"What is it, Guuchi?"_

 _"A-Actually, when I get home, I actually told them that you three will be sad if we move away...so..."_

 _"Hmm..."_

 _"They decided not to move away after all" He finish, gasps can be heard from the three_

 _"WHAT!"_

 _"Why didn't you said that earlier?!" Matsutarou exclaimed_

 _"It can't be helped, they only just told me when I get home" Guuchi said_

 _"Well, this is practically useless then..." Michiyo said, happy that her friend Guuchi won't be moving away but sad because Chuuta's idea was wasted_

 _"Well...let's bury them even though Guuchi won't be moving away, there's no problem on it, right?"_

 _"YEAH!"_

* * *

That's strange, Chuuta could swear that this is the exact place where they buried Michiyo's glittering box along with their stuff. Did someone find it? No, that's not possible since they're the only ones who knew that promise, unless one of them-

Chuuta quickly shook his head

"No! There's no way! I saw them fall in the cliff...there's no way that's possible...what am I thinking?"

Chuuta deicded to forget that idea and keep repeating to himself that they're no longer here on this world after that incident, he let out a heavy sigh after that

"I guess I'll just go home"

He then left the place

* * *

" _This is so boring..._ "

Chuuta stood in the middle of the school yard together along with his fellow classmates, they were currently listening to the principal's speech about something nonsense

"I think I should just get out of here" Chuuta muttered to himself and then as the principal's speech reach midway, he suddenly heard a thud followed by one of his classmates' words

"SIR! Misuzu just fainted"

"!"

Chuuta lift his head and look to see her on the ground, clearly unconscious and not moving an inch

"DREW!"

Chuuta then heard Nao's yell, he turn to him to see the boy's hand was on the head of his partner, he can also see clearly that the Monitalien was unconscious on his shoulder too, just like Misuzu...I see, so something happened to Nao's pet as well, just like her

"W-Who are you!"

Chuuta then heard the principal yelled this time, again, he turn his head in the front to see a tall woman whose hair resemble Misuzu's...

" ** _Officer Kokonose! Officer Nada!..._** "

Chuuta, this time, heard something on his pocket, he secretly took out his police badge, Nao did the same thing

"Assistant Inspector Chips...is that you?" he whispered

" ** _Yeah, I was on the robot in front of you right now, by the way, that badge has a portable communication chip, put it on the side of your neck so you can talk to me without any problem_** " Chips command

"O-Okay..."

"Fine"

And just as Chips instructed, The two male police officers took out the chip from their respective badges and put it in the side of their neck, the chip disappear as if it entered their skin

Now that's done, they focus their attention on the unconscious Misuzu

"I heard that my daughter just fainted, so if it doesn't trouble you, I would like to take her back home for treatment..." Misuzu's 'mother' said

"B-B-But miss...we can't have you do that and besides...we're not sure if you're really her mother" one of the school staff said

However, Misuzu's 'mother' ignore them and proceed to carry her bridal style

"HEY! What are you doing?!"

One of the staff shouted but it was completely ignored, the woman then slightly slap her on the cheek, causing Misuzu to wake up with her eyes half-open

"Mama..." Misuzu muttered, playing along with her and at the same time, shocking all of the people present

"So, it was really her mother, then..."

"Well then...we'll be on our way" Misuzu's 'mother' then walk away but not before turning to Chuuta and Nao

"I would like the two of you to come with me as well" she said

"Y-Yeah, o-okay" Nao said, uncertainly and embarrassed

"Sure..." Chuuta just simply replied

And with that, the four went outside the campus, Chuuta could swear that he can imagine Mimi yelling at him for coming home on the middle of school's opening ceremony

Unknown to them, two of the student were looking at them suspiciously

* * *

"Um...do I really have to stay in here too?" Chuuta asked Professor Isaac, he's one of the doctors of medical department office of elDLIVE

"Yup, even though you don't have SPH, we have to make sure you're fine..." the doctor replied to him, Chuuta sigh and then he let the doctor do his job and stay silent

"B-But it's so embarrassing...I mean, we're literally naked" this time, Nao protest to the doctor

Right now, The three officers were inside a giant tube filled with special water each and in front of them was the professor monitoring their status in case an abnormality occur on their bodies, and fortunately, all three of them were perfectly fine and well

"Okay, it seems that the only reason why Misuzu and Drew fainted was...a sleep induced SPH was scattered around the area" Isaac told them after finishing his diagnostics

"I see, then how long do we have to stay on this tank? The water here feels disgusting" Chuuta asked him

"You have to stay there just long enough to replace the fluids inside your body, besides..." The professor smirk at the two boys

"...Misuzu was also in the same state as you two" he finished

Chuuta just blink while looking at the professor while Nao's entire body erupt into shade of red, ten times the color of a tomato

"EHHHHHH! W-W-WHERE IS SHE?! C-C-CAN I SEE HER?!" He accidentally yelled, Chuuta can't help but to face palm at his bold words, that's not what you should be asking

"Unfortunately for you two, but the glass is one way so you can't see the outside from there, and second...a microphone and speaker was installed on each of the tanks so we can hear every word you spoke" Isaac answer them

"EH!"

Nao was completely screwed at this point, then on Misuzu's tank, the girl was muttering some words that Nao doesn't want to hear but the speaker forced him to hear those words

"Perverted men...disappear without a trace...disappear without a trace" she repeated over and over again

Nao just actually wishes to die after that phrase went on his ear many times

* * *

After the commotion in the water tube, Laine gather them on the bridge to give them a briefing about something

"Well, it's about the two transfer students that recently enter your school, do you know these two?" Laine asked as he show them the picture of the two unknown students

"No, I don't know them" Chuuta was the first to speak after taking a good look on their faces, which is like they didn't get enough sleep, seeing those black marks under their eyes that look like an eyebags

"Me too" Misuzu followed up after Chuuta

"I don't know them too" Nao said

"I see, okay then, the reason I ask you is because the school didn't have any arrangements to accept transfer students this time, so it was so disturbing on why those two suddenly appear out of nowhere"

"I see"

"So, with that said, I want you three to investigate these two and report any suspicious activity they may involved, that's all"

"Youyousa!"

Then professor Isacc step in front of the three

"Okay, before you three go, there's something I want to give you...here" Isaac then handed them three cube shaped candies that was wrapped in red foil, he give one to Nao, one to Chuuta and the last one to Misuzu

"It's an awakening medicine, use it in case the same case of sleep induced SPH occurred"

"Thanks"

* * *

"Umm...sorry about earlier, I really didn't mean to say that loud" Nao said as he, Chips, Misuzu and Chuuta were currently heading to the transfer room so they can be transferred back of Earth

"It's okay, I don't mind anymore" she replied to him but the distance between the two was actually very far, making Nao's apology useless

The orange haired boy was sulking at the moment

"Sonokata, can I ask something?" Chuuta asked the girl

"What is it?"

"Is the rest of the Division 5 already here? I was actually looking forward to meet them" he asked

"Sorry Officer Kokonose, but they still not here, it seems that their assignment took longer than expected so you have to wait a little bit" she replied

"I see, thanks for telling me" Chuuta said as he smile at her

"N-Nothing at all" she said, her face a bit red

Nao look at the two and can't help but to feel jealous

* * *

At the school, the three were on their class and listening to their teacher's lecture, but Chuuta, Misuzu and Nao were keeping an eye out on their surroundings just in case some strange things happen that may involve those two suspicious individuals chief Laine mentioned

"Well, this is unexpected but today we have a new transfer student, so give him a welcome" their teacher announced

"What!" Nao was shocked

"Another one?" Chuuta muttered, he thought that the school wasn't scheduled to accept transfer students right now, the two students earlier was already suspicious enough but this...something was going on here

"Okay, you can come in..."

After the teacher said that, the new student enter and that very moment, Chuuta's world seemingly stop as he stared at the red haired boy in front of him and can't help but to mutter one name

"G-Gucchi!"


	6. We Meet Again

Chapter 6: We Meet Again

Back at the station, Laine was on his seat, which is located on the middle of the bridge, looking at the data sent by the higher-ups from the main headquarters which contains the names and faces of the suppose members of DeMille that was spotted to be heading on Earth, he was looking on it until his eyes land on a certain member

" _Hmm...this kid..._ " Laine thought for a moment and then, he turn to the black skinned guy

"Riggs, can you do me a favor?"

"Yes, what is it chief?" the man name Riggs ask

"Can I have the case file with a serial no. BD2382" he asked, Riggs gasped

"W-Wait, that case was...the Mount Taketori Incident that involves one of our officers, Kokonose Chuuta, right?" he asked

"Exactly, so can you hand it to me, I just want to confirm something" Laine asked, Riggs obliged and he give it to the chief, then after looking on the case and the data repeatedly, he realized something

" _D-Don't tell me..._ "

Laine then turn to another alien...or group of alien if I say, each one of them was colored yellow with a cone-like heads

"Harry, can you compare the face on this case along with this one that the HQ sent" Laine asked them

"Youyousa!"

Then Harry took both data and proceed to run a series of test and analysis, and after few minutes...

"S-Sir... the probability that this person was the same was...99.8%" he reported, Laine's suspicion was right

So it was the same person after all

* * *

Chuuta won't lie right now if he said that his feelings were currently conflicted after he saw the face of the transfer student

"Gucchi..." he muttered again, the face, the hair his eyes...all were the same...it's like he was staring on a clone of his best friend

"Hi, I'm Narita Mikio, nice to meet you" the transfer student introduce himself to everyone, Chuuta gasp after he heard his name

" _Narita Mikio huh...of course, it was expected to be a different person, after all, Gucchi was already dead, what am I thinking?_ Chuuta thought as he take a look on him once more

 _"But my sixth sense tells me that this boy was 100% Guuchi, what the hell is going on here?_ " he added

Then after that, the lesson resume like normal, except that Chuuta was moving his eyes at Narita and he can't help but to pictured his best friend Guuchi on him

Misuzu saw Chuuta's distress look and can't help but to worry about him, this was the first time he was actually tense, he was always calm and collected in most of their meetings and during work, but the moment that the red-haired transfer student was introduced to them, he became...confused

That's was strange for her since she never show worries to anyone...not until now

* * *

Morning classes were over so the students were now on break, Chuuta was still looking at Narita, who was now packing his things and going outside, he was tempted to follow him and talk to him about something but they have important things to do right now so it was impossible

"Officer Kokonose..."

Chuuta was snapped out of his thoughts to see Misuzu in front of him

"S-Sonokata...what is it?"

"Are you okay? you seem confuse" she asked him, Chuuta look at her and then he sigh

"I-It's nothing...it's just that the transfer student...it reminds me of my deceased friend" he told her

"I see...well, do you want to follow him?" Misuzu asked, Chuuta gasp at that

"Eh! But we have an important mission to do, I can't just-"

"It's okay, Officer Nada and I will do it" she said

"..."

Chuuta look at the door and then after few seconds, he made up his mind

"Sorry Sonokata, I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise..." Chuuta said as he pack his things too and chase after the red haired guy

Misuzu look at Chuuta one last time before she went to Nao and inform him the sudden change of plans

* * *

"Hey!"

Narita gasped as he turn to see Chuuta walking beside him already, when did he got here? If Narita checked correctly, he was all alone for half an hour ever since he left the campus, so how did he...

"Oh, You're Kokonose Chuuta, right?" Narita said, hiding his shock

"That's right, so if you don't mind Narita-san, can I ask you a favor, I want to talk to you about something important?" Chuuta asked, Narita think about it for some time and then...he nodded

"Sure...in that case, there's one place I want to visit, if you don't mind, we can talk there" Narita said, Chuuta agreed to him

"Of course"

* * *

Misuzu and Nao was currently running fast, Nao was trying to keep up with her, he can't believe she had that much stamina in her, as expected of the ace of Tennis club

Lately after Chuuta left, Misuzu contact Chips to tell him about something but he wasn't answering and she can actually hear a snoring sound on the other line, Misuzu deduced that he was put to sleep, probably by those two suspicious students

Then she use the communication chip to contact Nao and tell him that they're leaving the classroom ASAP

And so, she actually made up an excuse that she misplace the tennis racket and she need to find it while Nao made the same excuse that he misplace the soccer ball their club was using and then the two bolted out of the room at the same time

"Is it just me...or I feel that something was going on between those two?" one of their classmate asked

Unfortunately, she's the only one thinking that

 _Later:_

And so, we find the two officers on the spot where the robot (the one Chips was using as a disguise woman) was completely destroyed and the assistant inspector itself was sleeping on the ground

"T-This is..." Nao can't help to gasped at that

"Someone use a sleep inducing SPH to him..." Misuzu said, and then she suddenly felt two presence behind them

"What a beautiful SPH you have, Sonokata Misuzu, it smells so good"

"!"

Nao was about to turn around but he was quickly knocked out immediately and then, a pink smoke was released around them

"Officer Na...da...ugh..."

*THUD*

Misuzu fell on the ground, asleep

* * *

Chuuta and Narita were walking towards on a very familiar place, the place where Chuuta made a promise to his three deceased friends, Narita then quickly stop on the middle and so is Chuuta, he then wondered if they arrive on the place already

"N-Narita-san..." Chuuta spoke

"Feels nostalgic, right?" Narita said, his back was turn on Chuuta

"Eh..."

"Did you already forgot? This is the place where we made that promise..." Narita continue speaking

"W-What are you..."

"...Before that incident, right Chuuta?" he finally said and then he turn around, giving him a look that Chuuta was very familiar with

"I knew it! Guuchi!"

* * *

"So you mean to say that the captain of DeMille and one of Chuuta's childhood friend was the same person" Tonto said, Laine nodded at that question

"That's right, so we have to call the three back here to the station and then-"

*BZZZZZZT*

All radar suddenly malfunction and starting to lose signal

"What's happening?!" Laine demanded

"Intense radar jamming occurred, all of our radars are disabled" Riggs reported

"What! Can you pinpoint what's the cause?"

"I'll try-wait! A space ship was suddenly detected at Earth" Riggs spoke as he showed them a visual of a red spaceship with a red sun-like mark imprinted on it

"T-This is..."

"They're already here!"

"DeMille"

 _At the red Spaceship:_

"It seems that the new equipment we installed on the ship works like a charm, and now elDLIVE had no means of communication down on Earth, the captain can do whatever he wants now" a little girl inside the ship said gleefully

* * *

"Gucchi! You're alive..." Chuuta told him but his hand instinctively grab Gucchi's fist, who attempt to punch him on his face

"!"

Gucchi gasped, how did he manage to read that punch?

"You don't need to do that Gucchi, what happened to you, Michiyo and Matsutarou was my fault, I already know that" Chuuta told him

"Hmph! At least you have a brain Chuuta...if you already know that fact" Gucchi remark, Chuuta then decided to push him away lightly, making the red haired friend fly backwards

" _What!_ "

Gucchi was sent few good meters away from Chuuta, his strength...it's just too much, but then, he manage to land on his feet and then he face Chuuta

"Exactly, it was all your fault that the three of us fell on that cliff, but I was so lucky at that time because DeMille happened to be there so they save me" Gucchi said

"!"

"I owe them my life and so I decided to repay them by being one of their captain" Gucchi then raised his polo-shirt to reveal his DeMille mark on his stomach

"So, your one of them now?" Chuuta asked him

"That's right, but I was so surprised Chuuta, you were actually a member of elDLIVE, I didn't expect that from you" Gucchi said

"Yeah, me too" he simply reply to him

"!"

Gucchi was stunned, what the hell just happened to Chuuta after these seven years, he acts so neutral...and that expression on his face, it's as if he really didn't care about the situation he was in at all, but he shrugged it off as nothing

"I don't know what happened to you but we already achieve our goal here..." Guuchi said and then Chuuta felt several presence, he look behind Guuchi to see two identical aliens holding Misuzu, Nao and Chips

"You guys..."

"You see, our main objective here was the Monitalien that was residing on this guy named Nao Nada and now that we have it, our goal here was achieved" Gucchi told him

"..."

"So what will you do now Chuuta? Stop us? If that's the case, then we'll like to see you try" Gucchi said, Chuuta look at him and then he took out something on his pocket

"That's right Gucchi, I will stop you, because..." then he showed them his badge with elDLIVE symbol on it

"That's my duty as a member of elDLIVE"


	7. Misuzu's Arrest

Chapter 7: Misuzu's Arrest

Shocked faces can be seen from Gucchi and the two identical aliens, not because they were scared but because they think that he's a fool

"I can't believe you actually have the courage to say that and stand in our way, I admire that from you Chuuta..." Gucchi said as his hands glow red

"..."

"But courage alone won't save you from this..."

Gucchi then threw two bombs made out of his SPH, it was going to Chuuta but then, he black haired boy do something that they didn't expect, he raised his right hand and flicked his finger and...

from that flick came a very powerful shockwave that actually repel the two SPH bombs back to their owner

"What!"

Gucchi immediately slice them using his D-blades and then it exploded somewhere behind them, the two aliens was shocked

"D-Did that kid just flick captain's bombs and the shockwave from it was more than enough to repel the attack? Impossible!"

"B-But we saw him did it...this guy...he's actually strong"

Chuuta then bend his knees and clench his right fist

"Sorry, but I'll be taking 'two' of my comrades back, if you don't mind..."

Then before the three DeMile members even realized it, Chuuta dash forward and punch the two identical aliens that's holding Misuzu, Nao and Chips and carried the last two away on a safe distance

"Wha-!"

Gucchi turn to see his comrades, each have a hole on their stomach and Chuuta was behind them while carrying the unconscious Nao and Chips without any problem

"W-When did he...?!"

"Sonokata! Now!"

Chuuta yelled and then after that, Misuzu's eyes snap open and then she use her SPH blades to dispose them completely

"Please disappear without any trace!"

Then the aliens was completely sliced in multi-directions, Misuzu then landed on the ground and face Gucchi next

"You're next!"

MIsuzu activate her battle suit and Gucchi use his SPH to form a glowing blade on both his hands, and then, the two dash forward and proceed to exchange blows and attacks using their respective SPH, purple and red lights are clashing at each other in the air, neither of them were gaining the upper hand

"So this is the power of SPH..." Chuuta muttered as he put Nao and Chips on the ground, and then, he took out his own candy and give it to Chips while he reach on Nao's pocket, take his candy and put it on his mouth, then after few moments, Nao and Chips woke up in time to witness Misuzu's battle against Gucchi

"M-Misuzu-chan..."

"You'll just get in her way, let her fight him" Chuuta said

"C-Chuuta, when did you arrive here?"

"I was already here, you were knocked out and brought here on this place" Chuuta correct him

"O-Oh, I see...now that you mention it, I did remember being knocked out, actually..." Nao the scratch his neck

"Ugh..."

Chuuta and Nao turn to see Misuzu was hit by several debris flew from the ground and temporarily knocking her out cold, during their exchange of blows, Gucchi had a brilliant idea of smashing the ground with his SPH D-Blade and then the rest is history

"M-Misuzu-chan!"

"Now then, let's finish this quick..." Gucchi said as he materialized an SPH Bomb

"NO!" Nao unconsciously raise his hand and then Drew use their symbiosis to materialized a ball made of yellow SPH and fire it towards Gucchi, piercing his stomach

"!"

Chuuta watch as Gucchi's stomach was hit by Nao's attack, but to his and Nao's surprise, he actually didn't collapse and then he clutch the wound created by Nao's attack

"Hehehe! I was actually holding back all this time since they might found out..." Gucchi suddenly start talking

"Huh!"

"!"

"Thanks to you both, those two were gone now and the speaker that was placed on my mark was destroyed, I can finally talk to you properly..."

"W-What is he talking about?" Nao asked in confusion

"Just as I thought, you're really a bad liar ever since I've met you" Chuuta spoke

"Eh!" Nao turn to him

"Hehe...yeah, I sure was, Chuuta" Gucchi then turn to him and let out a genuine smile, Chuuta look at him, this is the Gucchi that he always knew since they're kids

"Eh! W-What are you talking about? Chuuta, you know him?" Nao asked, he was now really confused

"Long time no see, Chuuta"

"Yeah, you too, mind if you tell me what happened to you in these seven years you're gone?" Chuuta asked

"Well, as I told you earlier, DeMille manage to save me and I became their captain, but in reality, they've experimented on me, that's the reason I have SPH now, but I use this advantage to search for Michiyo and Matsutarou while acting as their captain, don't worry Chuuta, no one's blaming you on that, the platform we're currently stepping on were already unstable at that time, so one slight move and it will collapse completely"

"So, those two we're..."

"They're still alive, but they're in another place, if you ask me, I don't know" Gucchi said, Chuuta actually mentally sigh in relief

"So, what now?"

"Umm..."

Chuuta and Gucchi turn to see a very confused Nao

"W-Who exactly are you?" He could only ask them

"Oh! Sorry, I was so caught up in our reunion that I totally forgot you, I'm Ken Mizoguchi, or Gucchi for short, I'm Chuuta's childhood friend, nice to meet you" Gucchi said

"Eh! C-Chuuta's friend? Since when?"

"Do you remember the Mount Taketori Incident, Nao?" Chuuta asked him

"Y-Yeah, it was on the news..."

"Well, Me, Gucchi, Michiyo and Matsutarou were involved in that incident, and I was the only survivor...until now" Chuuta told him

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, Chuuta's right, we're involved in that, then-"

Gucchi didn't get to finish as a giant pink SPH ring was fired towards him, he jump out of the way to avoid the attack

"You won't escape!" Misuzu said, holding up another set of SPH rings

"Yikes! She woke up already..."

"M-Misuzu-chan"

"How many times do I have to tell you that stop calling me that Officer Nada, especially during work" Misuzu threatened him

"HIEEE!"

"Well, I guess that's my cue..."

"Gucchi..."

"Oh, about my mom, don't worry about it any longer Chuuta, I already took care of it, oh and one more thing, your station right now was currently being attacked, go and help them" Gucchi warned him as he jump backwards and disappear from their sights completely

"Tch! he got away!"

"Sonokata!, can we go back to the station?" Chuuta asked

"Why?"

"It was currently being attack by DeMille" Chuuta said, Misuzu gasp

"I see, then follow me..."

* * *

Sometimes, Chuuta was thankful that he didn't have SPH, just from looking at Misuzu's sour look, it seems that the signal flare that fires off a very strong SPH was really stinky

"W-What is that?" Nao asked

"This is a signal flare that fires off a very strong SPH...it will be only used in emergencies such as this"

"I see"

Chuuta look up as the flares did its job

* * *

"I see, so they're okay, well then, get their coordinates and then transfer them back in station" Laine said, then after that he order his crew to prepare for battle as they received a warning about the attack on their space ship

 _Later:_

"OW!"

The four officers were successfully transfer back to the station, they immediately went to the bridge to see Chief Laine commanding his men

"Chief Laine..." Chuuta said

"Oh, so you guys are safe..."

"Yeah"

*RUMBLE*

The whole place shook as an explosion rock the whole station, Chuuta and the others struggle to maintain their balance

"W-What's that?"

"This is..."

"Riggs, what is it?"

"Multiple mines were scattered around us!"

"What!"

Outside the station, countless red mines surrounds the station and not only that, this one was actually remote controlled as one by one, these mines were being dragged towards the station

"Deploy our laser cannons and shoot them down!"

Just as their chief ordered, several guns were deployed around the ship and it start shooting the mines down but it seems that after they decimate most of them another set of mines start to appear over and over

"This is no end, even if we keep destroying them, more will take their place"

"Can we locate their ship?" Laine asked

"Sorry chief, but it seems they camouflaged it so it can't be detected in the radar" Tonto said

"..."

"Tonto, we're going to use that system, buy us time" Laine said

"Y-Youyousa!"

Then Tonto leave her post on the bridge and went down somewhere, then after she went down, the laser cannons were actually destroying the mines in incredible rate, Chuuta and Nao was amazed at that

"W-What is happening?"

"Tonto is currently manipulating the laser cannons in fast rate in a virtual room that was design for her to use, unlike before when we're using controllers to aim them, this way we can shoot down fast objects before they can hit us"

"I see"

"But she can only use this system for 5 minutes or it will overheated due to the intense fire rate of guns, It'll melt the nozzle and rendering it unusable, unless it will be fixed quick..." Laine told them

"N-No way"

After explaining it to them, Laine was thinking fast on how to locate the enemy ship until...

" _ **Tonto here! the mines were running away to left, on my blind spot, please turn the ship to left so I can shoot them down**_ "

"!"

After she said those words, an idea form on Laine's head after he realize something

"NO! Keep our position as it is, Riggs! Prepare the Elmaser cannon, make it as extensive as you can!"

"Youyousa!"

Then outside the station, a gatling-like cannon was deployed in front of the space ship

"Cannon deployed, attaching wide nozzle...where should we aim it?" Riggs said, Laine the turn to Harry

"Harry, find out the most convenient place to expose SPH into Japan? In the space 30 degree from the ship's starboard" Laine asked

"It's coordinates 345-442"

"Good, align the cannon in that coordinate"

"B-But there's nothing there" Nao said

"Don't mind it! Fire!"

Outside the ship, the Elmaser cannon fire a heavy blue beam and then after traveling a certain distance, it split midway into multiple shots and then...

*CRACK*

Few of the beams hit some sort of reflective mirror that eventually shattered to reveal DeMille's ship, much to everyone's surprise

"EH!"

"It's DeMille's ship! But how?"

"I see, so they're using the mines to manipulate our directions..." Chuuta said as he, too, realized what's going on, Laine nodded at that

"Correct, Chuuta"

"Eh! W-What are you talking about?" Nao asked

"The mines were just nothing but a distraction, they're using it in order to control the direction our ship was going...as Tonto said earlier, the mines were going left and obviously, this ship will pursue it and we'll go left as well..." Chuuta explained to him

"Uhh...I still don't get it"

"In other words, they're forcing us to go left in order to widen the target's surface area, which is us, the fact that they're making us go left means their spaceship was on the opposite direction and the rest was just luck" Laine continue explaining to him

"I-I don't know but I think I kinda get it now" Nao said

 _DeMille Spaceship:_

"The barrier was shattered and we're completely exposed...captain, what should we do now?" the girl asked someone beside her

"We'll retreating...we already gathered all the data we want so it should be enough" Gucchi told her

"That sucks..."

" _Good luck there Chuuta, you've made some excellent friends...I hope we meet again someday..._ "

 _Janur-o-R:_

Everyone on the bridge watch as DeMille finally retreated using a light-speed warp

"WE DID IT!"

All crew cheered at their victory, it actually feels a bit of suspense but Chuuta was glad that he join elDLIVE

* * *

After their fight, Chuuta decided to revisit Gucchi's suppose grave and removed the bouquet of flowers he put there for a while, now that he knew that he's alive, he no longer needed to mourn for his empty grave, then just as he turn around to go home, he saw Gucchi's mother carrying a cleaning utensil and a pail, supposedly to clean his grave, Chuuta, remembering Gucchi's words, decided to avoid her, he was about to get past her when...

"I'm sorry..."

"!"

Chuuta turn to her, did she just say sorry to him?

"I was mistaken..."

"Eh!"

"Recently, I've found a glittering box in the top of his desk, it was covered in dirt, it seems that someone dug it out and put it there" she explained

" _I see, so Gucchi was the one who took it..._ "

"Then before I left my house, the box disappeared and it was replaced by this..." she then took out something on her pocket, it was their picture with a pin that says 'FOREVER'

"This pin...*sob*...was something he had when he hike before the incident, so it should be gone by now, but...*sob*...the fact it's here means that...Gucchi's alive"

She finally cried as Chuuta hold onto her to support her

"That's why...when that child comes back, I want you to play with him, right?"

"Yes...I will"

* * *

"Well done you two on the recent incident, but let me ask first, Chuuta..." Laine then turn to him

"Yes?"

"It seems that the captain of the ship that attack recently was your friend Gucchi, are you sure you want to continue being a police officer even after learning that fact?"

"..."

Chuuta didn't answer first as he think about something, and then...

"Yes, I mean, now that I knew that my friends are alive, there's a chance I might encounter them if I continue my work here so that's more than enough reason for me to stay" he said

"I see, if that's what you want, then who am I to stop you, but first, I'd like you two to write your report regarding this case, if you don't know how, ask Misuzu about it, you're dismissed..."

"Youyousa!"

Then the door behind the two opened to revealed a man wearing suit with a necktie

"I'm entering! Pardon me, I'm Inspector General Belargo...after gathering enough information, I'm here to finally apprehend the spy that free the escapee Dragrain from his cell"

"!"

Chuuta inspect him for a minute but he dismissed it as he went ahead first, Nao follow him suit

"So that's the two new recruits huh...they look pretty weak to me"

"Please, I don't want you saying something like that, they were chosen by Mothers, so of course, they were capable officers" Laine told him

"Nevermind...well as I said, I've got access to the cameras of the station here, including the special camera, and thanks to that, I finally figure it out who did it..."

* * *

"Report huh...how am I supposed to write one?" Nao asked no one, Chuuta was also thinking the same thing, isn't that just some sort of your summary of what you witness during the case, well, that's what he knew regarding Earth Police reports but this is Space police, so there might be a huge difference

"Well, let's just ask Sonokata about it" Chuuta told him as the two pass by on ship's cafeteria to see the girl Chuuta just mention, she's currently eating her lunch

" _Talk about timing..._ " Chuuta thought as he approach her

"C-Chuuta, what are you-"

"Asking her of course" Chuuta said as he continue walking to her, Nao followed him

* * *

"Just as you said, you just have to cite all of the things you have experience during our case..." Misuzu said after finishing her lunch, Chuuta nodded

" _That surprised me...I thought that there's something more about writing reports regarding alien crimes_ "

"I see, well thanks for that Sonokata" Chuuta said

"Y-Yeah, it was very helpful" Nao said

"By the way, Officer Kokonose, I have something for you..." Misuzu said

"What is it?"

"Here..."

Misuzu handed him a large object, Chuuta could swear that it looks like an enlarged flash drive

"Umm...what is this?"

"It's a drive that contains the detailed case on what happened on Mount Taketori, Chief Laine ask me to give it to you" Misuzu said, Chuuta look at it, so this is the report about the entire incident-

"Wait, why is this case was listed on your station?" Chuuta wondered, he didn't actually find anything mysterious regarding the case, it's just a simple mistake...the one that he did, so why...

"I don't know but it seems that it was classified as a space incident" she answered

"What!"

Chuuta gasp at that, space incident? How?

"Anyway, if you're not going to ask anything, I'll-"

Then multiple lights were shined on them, Chuuta, Nao and Misuzu covered their eyes temporarily, then after their eyes finally adjust to the light, they noticed that they're surrounded by many people, and then, one of them walk in front

"Sonokata Misuzu...I hereby arrest you for assisting the criminal Dragrain from escaping his detention cell! Restrain her!" Belargo stated

"Yes, sir!"

Misuzu was shocked

"W-What are you talking about?! I didn't do it!" she protest

"DON'T PLAY DUMB! The ultra high speed camera caught you slicing the escapee's cell and help him escape" Belargo then show the three a footage of Misuzu slicing the laser door of the cell using her SPH, Chuuta and Nao was in front of her so they didn't see her doing it, after seeing that footage, Chuuta narrowed his eyes, while Nao was stunned silent

"..."

"T-That can't be! Misuzu would never-"

"Silence! As the one who work directly under Mothers, I have the privilege to arrest you" Belargo said

"P-Please wait! I really didn't do it! I swear!"

"What a rebellious girl, silenced here with SPH, I grant you permission"

"Yes, sir!"

Then Misuzu was knocked down by one of Belargo's henchmen with a green SPH, Nao was enraged after seeing that, he was about to lunged at them but Chuuta stop him, gripping his hand

"Chuuta! Why are you-!"

"Don't do anything reckless Nao, do you want to be accused as her accomplice too?" He shot back to him

"But-"

"At this point, we have no choice but to let them handle the situation, don't worry, I knew Sonokata didn't do it, there must be something more about this..." Chuuta spoke

"..."

Nao finally calm down so Chuuta release his grip on him, don't be mistaken, he's angry too but unlike Nao, he's got full control of his emotion, he then swear that he will solve this whatever it takes.


	8. Meeting Division 5

Chapter 8: Meeting Division 5

 _America:_

"KYAAA!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS!? TERRORISTS!"

A party somewhere was currently being disturbed by a group of people armed with heavy guns and among them, a green haired guy wearing a suit and sunglasses approach the center and grin at them

"Sorry to crash your little fun party, but I'm looking for someone...his name was Dr. Love, if you're generous enough, can you tell me where he is?" he asked the people inside after showing them a hologram picture of the person he's looking for and from what they can see, it was an old man

"..."

The green haired man sigh, no one's answering his question so he did something that scared them to the core

*BANG*

He swiftly took out a white toy-looking gun and fire a green SPH beam on one of the guest, killing him on the spot

"NO!"

"KYAAA!"

"Shut up, woman!" one of the terrorist shouted, pointing his gun to her

"So, do anyone of you knew him? Or you want someone else to follow that guy laying there with his blood splattered everywhere?"

"..."

No one answered again, he was about to fire at someone again when...

"W-Wait! Don't shoot, it's me! I'm Dr. Love" an old man that was the same as on the picture showed up, stepping in front of the crowd and showing his face to him

"Hmm..."

The green haired man inspect him for a moment and then he look at the picture, and after that, he let out a grin

"I see, you fit the picture perfectly...come with me" the green haired man walk outside and he was followed by Dr. Love

 _Outside:_

The green haired man and Dr. Love were now outside the building

"W-What do you want from me?" Dr. Love asked

"I'll tell you, but first..." The green haired man took a remote control and then push a button from it

*BOOOOM*

The whole building behind them explode and was reduced into rubble, killing everyone on it including the terrorists

"Now that's done, back to your question...what I want is your brain..." he said

"Huh!"

"Your brain...the one that will served as a key for opening the treasure I've been seeking for..."

* * *

 _Januru-o-R:_

Due to Misuzu's arrest, every officers and personnel in the space ship were gathered around for questioning, of course that includes Chuuta and Nao, lining up in front of the elite officers that wears black uniform

"Okay! Next one!"

Then Harry step in front of them

"Well, see you later..." the alien said as he went inside to interrogation room for questioning

"Damn it! we're just cleaning up the mess left by DeMille and then this happens..." Maclane said, he's completely irritated

"It can't be helped chu...they have to interrogate everyone who made contact to the suspect chu..."Chips said

"But still, the special camera have caught Misuzu already, isn't that enough evidence to prove that she's a spy" Maclane shouted

"NO! It's impossible chu! Misuzu would never do that chu!" Chips defend her

"And how can you be so sure about that?!"

"I already know her right after she was recruited and I can tell that there's no way that she'll do that!" Chips shout back

"HEY! Shut up you two!" One of Belargo's men shouted at the two small aliens quarreling

"..."

Nao was worry about Misuzu's status too and at the same time, he also agree with Chips, there's no way that she can do it, there must be something wrong about this

Chuuta look at the Belargo's men and narrowed his eyes

* * *

"I see, so you, along with Officer Nada was only given a tour by Sonokata Misuzu when it happen, is that right?"

Chuuta nodded at that, it was now his turn to be questioned

"..."

His interrogator was looking directly on his eyes using his own three eyes, that was weird, he was just supposed to ask questions...but at the same time, he understand the reason behind it since looking directly at their eyes can make them confess sometimes due to nervousness (that is if you're the culprit)

"It seems that you're telling the truth, next one..."

* * *

"L-Laine Brick!"

"..."

Inspector General Belargo was looking at the chief along with his unconscious subordinate, it's the same one that knocked Misuzu earlier

"You!"

"Oh, you have no reason to blame me, it was all for self defense, if you're not believing me, you can check the camera over there" Laine said as he point at the camera above the door

"Hmph! So what do you want?"

"I would like to request an audience on behalf of Sonokata Misuzu" Laine told him, but Belargo snort

"Declined! That girl is in my custody so I have no obligation of letting her meet you!" Belargo yelled as he get past Laine, then he temporarily stop

"By the way, I'll be delaying my departure until she confessed herself" he added then he was about to walk again when Laine spoke

"If I remember correctly, the suspect has a very high fever..."

"Hmph!"

"...In case that the culprit has fever, a doctor can be requested for medical attention" he continue

"Heh! Medical attention? Those things were only applied to criminals who had at least 50% high characteristic illness patient"

"Exactly, and Misuzu falls into that category..." Laine informed him

"What!"

* * *

After interrogation, Chuuta and Nao were walking on the hallway of the ship, their minds were occupied about Misuzu's supposed treason

"That's nuts! They're already treating Misuzu as if she's already a criminal..." Nao said, gritting his teeth in annoyance, Chuuta just keep on listening on his rambling, he can't blame him after all

"I know what you mean but there's really nothing we can do...unless a miracle shines upon us" Chuuta said, Nao grunt at his answer

"You're not helping the situation at all, Chuuta"

"..."

But then as they talk, Chuuta noticed that there's two people were walking in front of them and both were girls, one has an orange hair tied in twin pigtails while the other one has a long black flowing hair with a green leaf-like pin on both side of her head, the orange haired girl was actually swaying as if she was drunk and she's not paying attention to her surroundings

"W-Who were those two?" Nao asked, his face a bit red due to their beauty

Chuuta then notice that the orange one was walking to him unaware that he's in front of her

* * *

The orange haired teen was currently walking, after their chief informed them that there's a new recruit joining their division, she can't help but to get excited and was actually looking forward to meet him/her, but her jet-lag was actually killing her excitement slowly and-

*BAM*

The orange haired teen bumped onto Chuuta, who didn't even budge at the impact, the shock bring her back to reality as she look at him angrily

"HEY! Are you trying to break my horn?!" she angrily asked, Chuuta look at her

"I'm not..." Chuuta told her

"Then why are you blocking my way?!" she asked him, Chuuta sigh at that

"I'm not blocking your way miss, you're currently undergoing jet-lag so you're not paying enough attention to your surroundings, that's why you bump onto me" Chuuta said, but this cause the orange haired woman to scowl

"So you're saying that it's my-"

Before she can continue, the black haired woman step in front of her in order to stop them from arguing

"S-Sorry about that mister and you're right, we just arrived here after our long assignment and Veronica here was actually looking forward to meet our new member on our division, Chief Laine informed us that" the black haired woman said

"!"

The two boys gasped

"Veronica...you wouldn't happened to be Assistant Inspector Veronica, are you?" Chuuta asked, Veronica nodded

"The one and only..." she said proudly

"H-How did you know that?" the black haired woman asked him

"Well, I was actually the new recruit that was assigned in Division 5, my name's Kokonose Chuuta" Chuuta introduced himself to them, the two women gasp

"Oh, so it's you...oh where are my manners, sorry, I'm Officer Nina Mikhailovna Pavlova...or Ninotchka for short, pleased to meet you" Ninotchka introduce herself, Chuuta smile at her and both shook hands, then Ninotchka gasp at his hold

" _His hands...they felt strong_ "

"Chuuta! Nao!" Isaac yelled from behind, the two boys turn to the doctor

"Can you two come with me for a sec. there's something I'd like to tell you both"

"Yeah! We're coming..." Nao said as he went on first, Chuuta then face his two teammates

"Well, I guess we're going then, we'll talk properly later" he bowed at them and then he followed Nao, leaving the two girls alone

"So he's the new recruit huh...I thought it was a tough-looking guy but he looks weak" Veronica said as she look at Ninotchka, who was now staring at her hand, the one she use to shake hands with Chuuta

Ninotchka can't explain it, but his hands were hard yet...she can't describe it in words but there's something more on it, she was 100% sure

" _What is that feeling, his hand...they're so gentle yet powerful_ " she thought

"Nino!"

"!"

Ninotchka turn to her

"W-What is it, Veronica?"

"You were staring at your hand...did he do something to you?" Veronica asked

"N-No! It's just..." then unknown to her, her face flush red a bit causing the orange haired woman to smirk

"Ohhh...don't tell me you actually fall for him on the spot?" Veronica teased

"!"

* * *

"What's happening to her?" Chuuta asked professor Isaac, seeing Misuzu was sweating a lot and muttering some words during her sleep, and judging on the words coming from her mouth, it looks like that she's having some sort of nightmare

"Currently, her memories were getting jumbled and it started to crumble..." Isaac said as he gave Misuzu as sedative medicine, injecting it on her arm

"Why? Is she having a fever?" Nao asked at that Isaac sighed

"Well, there's something I'm going to tell you, Chief Laine asked me to do it, so promised me that you two will keep this a secret to everyone, understand?" the doctor asked them

Chuuta and Nao nodded immediately

"Okay, it's about Misuzu's real condition..."

* * *

"Okay, we have been given a mission, we're going to find a person named Dr. Love and bring him back to this station" Laine said as he show them a picture of an old man

"Dr. Love?"

"He's a number one scientist that already contribute countless inventions in medical industry and some inventions that can be used for capturing criminals" Issac said

"..."

"B-But what about Misuzu?" Chips asked them

"T-That's right, what will happen to her?" Nao asked in worry

"..."

Laine look at Chuuta, who close his eyes before speaking

"I'm also worried at her, but right now, we have a job to do...so what kind of mission is it?" Chuuta asked

"I see, well it's an escort mission, according to the report, someone was actually hunting him down right now, we offered him to work on elDLIVE controlled facilities on the past but he refused, saying that he hated interference..." Laine explained

"So..."

"In order to concealed his location, an intergalactic organization release doubles of him and leak false information in order to protect him, but..."

"Let me guess, they were wiped out..." Chuuta interrupt

"Well, almost...out of the 5 doubles, 4 of them were dead" Laine said, then he show them 4 pictures of the dead bodies of Dr. Love's doubles, who died in different methods

"HIEEE!"

"HAAA!"

"!"

Nao and Chips close their eyes to avoid looking at gruesome sight while Chuuta narrowed his eyes as he look at the pictures

"And so, a request of escort was sent to us...on this station"

"I see..."

"And also, there's one thing I have to say...this maybe just a coincidence, but..."

Chuuta and Nao look at him while listening

"...This mission can be prove useful in saving Misuzu" Laine finished

Chuuta, Chips and Nao gasp at that

"Eh!"

"What!"

"!"

"Oh, I think I can explain that part..." Isaac then went in front of the three, who turn their attention to the pink professor

"You see, if you remember what I tell you earlier, Dr. love was the one who create the medicine for the side effect of the project that was done to her and unfortunately, that medicine also has a side effect of its own...and it's about memory gaps" he started explaining to them

"M-Memory gaps" Nao repeated

"That's right, Misuzu sometimes tend to do things that she can't remember, and not just that, the same reports were being filed coming from all people who take the same medicine..." Issac said, Chuuta quickly get the picture

"I see, so if we manage to get Dr. Love's testimonies, then we can use it to prove that her act of slicing the bar on the detention cell is an accident and therefore, she will be cleared of all charges, is that correct?" Chuuta told them, Laine and Isaac smile at him and nodded, Nao and Chips gasp

"Exactly"

"R-Really, then..."

"I told you Nao, sometimes you have to believe in miracles" Chuuta told him

"..."

"Well, you're free to go now, and this time, Division 5 will join you on this co-op mission, I already gave the command to Assistant Inspector Veronica" Laine said

"Youyousa!"

* * *

"Okay, are you three ready?" Sheronimo asked them

"Yeah, sure...ready or not, we're going down headfirst anyway" Chuuta told the operator

"Y-Yeah!"

"We're all set chu!"

"Good, then let the transfer begin" Sheronimo then push the button that will transfer the three officers down to Earth


	9. Boy With A Heart

Chapter 9: Boy With A Heart

"As I expected...upside down landing" Chuuta muttered as he manage to avoid landing headfirst as usual, Nao and Chips weren't so fortunate like him so they hit the ground with their head pretty hard, however, the latter two was on a good mood so they let it go for now, the group were actually transferred on the thick green forest with no one around

"So, where's the Division 5, Chuuta? They're here, right?" Nao asked after getting up and dusting himself off, Chuuta look around but he can see no one

"Who knows, but..."

Then after looking around for some time, Chuuta immediately felt two presence behind them and his instincts react, quickly balling his right hand and turn to the direction where he felt the presence, then he thrust his fist in that direction with tiny amount of power on it

* * *

Assistant Inspector Veronica actually decided that she must test their new teammate first if he was worthy to be under her command or not, so she use this escort mission as a opportunity to do so

She ask Ninotchka to help her on her plan and so, the two sneak behind Chuuta and if he react quickly, he pass but if he didn't, he failed and she will sent immediate request that he must be transferred to another division

At that moment, they're not even reaching halfway when they saw Chuuta sharply turn to their direction and thrust his fist towards them and then what happened next was something no one was expecting

A tremendous amount of shockwave blew towards the two girls, it was so strong and powerful to the point that the two were being lifted away from the ground from the intense gale, and the trees (with their roots intact) were actually being pulled out from the ground

"KYAAA!"

"W-What the-"

Ninotchka and Veronica were so lucky that they manage to hold onto something before they were sent flying away, they're clinging on that until the wind stop blowing the two girls and completely disappeared around them

* * *

"Assistant Inspector Veronica and Officer Ninotchka...what are you two doing behind us?" Chuuta asked after he retract his fist back and look at his two teammates, they were currently in state of shock after a gale almost swept the two away

The two didn't said anything for some time as Chuuta and the others went to their direction, then the black haired boy apologize to them after realizing what he had done

"Sorry about that, you two, I really don't like anyone sneaking behind me, so I hope this will be the last time you'll do it" Chuuta told them and then he extend both his hands to help them to get back on their feet

"Y-Yeah...I-It's our fault anyway, so...no harm was done...don't worry" Ninotchka was the first one to respond as she took his hands and get up, dusted herself off the dirt that was caught on her clothes, and then, she turn around and tried to help Veronica but to her surprise and worry, she was still in state of shock and not moving an inch, Chuuta just stare at her

 _"Did I frighten her too much? I hope not..."_

* * *

Veronica, for the second time, felt something inside her, a feeling that she never thought that she would feel again...fear

"I..."

She manage to mutter but nothing came out of her mouth, the last time she felt like this, it was during the promotion test she partake in

"Veronica, are you okay?! Say something!" she heard Ninotchka ask her worriedly, so she quickly snap herself and look at her

"Eh..oh, I'm okay..." She then get up and look at them especially to Chuuta, what the hell is he? To be able to do something like that was...

"By the way, what's the big idea of sneaking behind us?" Nao asked them, the two girls jerk after hearing that

"Well...Veronica was actually testing Chuuta-kun if he was worthy on our team or not, so...we tried to sneak behind you guys...sorry" Ninotchka apologize to them

"Oh, so you were supposed to scare Chuuta huh, but it seems that you and Veronica-san was the one who got spooked by him instead" Nao said, causing the orange haired woman glare at his direction

Ninotchka just laugh it off, then after collecting herself, Veronica turn to Chuuta

"W-Well, it seems that you did have the qualification that I want on a person who wish to join our team...so you pass" Veronica said before crossing her arms

"Oh, okay..." Chuuta simply replied to her, her personality was somewhat arrogant after hearing that statement

"But still..." Ninotchka added as she pointed at the direction were many trees were scooped from the ground and the soil itself was in no better shape too, it was brutally plowed actually

"T-That was some crazy strength you have there Chuuta-kun, that was incredible!" she said, the boy gasp, is it him or she just praised him on what he accidentally did, nevertheless, Chuuta look at the destruction he unknowingly cause behind the two

"Oh that...I guess I didn't hold back enough...sorry" Chuuta said while scratching his head, shocking everyone

" _You're still holding back at that punch! You almost kill us with that, you know!_ " Veronica mentally yelled

"Anyway, Chief Laine said that Veronica here was the one who was assign to lead us, so can we start the mission? I think we can't afford to waste even more time" Chuuta asked while pointing at the orange haired woman

"T-That's right, so let's go!"

Veronica smirked, having this kind of guy on her team can benefit them for sure

* * *

"We're here..." Veronica said as the team were now spying at restaurant far from their current position, it looks like an ordinary place if you are an ordinary people looking at it, but for them...it was something even more

"So, how do we get in?" Chuuta asked the group

"Officer Nada, you go checked it out" Veronica ordered

"What! Why me?"

"Because I told you so! Now move"

Nao then reluctantly ran towards the window of the restaurant, Veronica and the others were closing in behind him, then as Nao was about to peek on one of the windows, Veronica quickly grab his head and slam it on the ground

"OWWWW!"

"What are you doing?! are you trying to reveal yourself too early?!" she yelled at him

"B-But how am I suppose to see the inside if I won't raise my head?" Nao countered

Veronica sigh at that

"As I expected, Misuzu never teach you the basics" she then took out her badge and then from it came a small bug-like object, it flew at the narrow hole of the place and then fly around

"You see, these badges are not just ordinary ones, it contains some cool stuff that you can use...there! all clear, we can get in!" Veronica declared to them

"YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE IT RIGHT FROM THE START!" Nao yelled in disbelief, meanwhile, Chuuta look at Ninotcka and ask her something

"The way she called Sonokata...is she friends with her or something?" he asked the girl

"Oh yes, she was, in fact, we three are friends ever since we join elDLIVE, but the two actually form some sort of rivalry against each other" she answered him, Chuuta nodded in understanding

"Oh, so Sonokata has some friends too huh..."

* * *

The group of five teenagers were now inside the restaurant where they were supposed to meet their informant about Dr. Love's whereabouts, Veronica then went towards the waiter with a green hair that was combed behind and a mustache and strangely enough, he also wears sunglasses

"Umm..excuse me, but my grandpa left a hat in here, it's a beige hunting hat with a dark colored in it" Veronica said cutely, Nao wondered what is that suppose to mean while Chuuta just watch her

Maybe it's some sort of hidden message on it, he wouldn't know

"I see, so you're the person he's been waiting for...unfortunately, the person who has been waiting for you was..." then something fell on the ceiling, it was dead body of the real waiter that was hanged by a rope

"...Dead"

Veronica and the others was alarmed at that and took their defensive stance, well except Chuuta, who just look at the green haired guy impassively, who removed his fake mustache and ruffled his green hair, grinning at them menacingly

"Greetings elDLIVE, I knew it...you were coming here sooner or later and that means the real Dr. Love was somewhere around here" he said

"W-Who are you?!"

"Nah, I was just some murderer who killed all of his doubles, nothing special" he said

"So you're the one who kill all of his doubles" Veronica said, Chuuta look at her, she didn't need to repeat what he just told them

"Correct, so let's get straight to the point, where is Dr. Love?" he asked them

"Do you think I'll just tell you that!? You have to make us do it!" Veronica yelled again

"Is that so? Then how about I do this?"

Then he push some button in the air and then suddenly, all of the people inside the restaurant stood up, readied their guns and aimed it to them

"So, everyone was involved too..." Veronica deduced, the green haired guy grinned at them

"So, where is he?"

"I don't know..."

"Playing hard to get huh, well then, let me reveal something from those people" then he flick his finger and then everyone who had guns became confused

"Eh!"

"W-Where am I?"

"W-Why am I holding a gun?"

Chuuta and the others was shocked

"They were hypnotized" Chuuta said

"Correct, and do you know what else they were carrying underneath their shirts?" the criminal asked them and then a ticking sound can be heard around

"W-What!"

"T-There's something on my body" one of the civilians said as he raised his shirt to reveal a bomb, which was strapped on his belly

"B-BOMB!"

"NO! GET IT OFF!"

Veronica and everyone was panicking, the green haired guy smile at them as he asked them once again

"So, where is Dr. Love?"

"Tch..."

"And what would you do after you find out where he is then?" Chuuta asked him as he step up in front of Veronica

"C-Chuuta-kun"

"Well, since you're going to die here, I'll tell you, his brain was actually the 'key' of opening the treasure that I want and I'll stop at nothing to obtain it"

"I see, well then, you have to forget that dream of yours, mister..."

Then Chuuta just disappear in front of them before their brains can even registered it

"W-Where's is he?!"

Then shockwaves appear everywhere, it was strong enough to raise the girls' skirt

"W-What!"

"KYAA!"

Ninotchka has to hold her own skirt to keep it from being blown away and exposing her panties

And then, after just three seconds, Chuuta reappear in the place he used to be (In front of Veronica), holding all of the bombs on his one hand, they were now disarmed

"Here, I believe this belongs to you..." he said, handing the bombs to him

"W-What! H-How are you?!..."

"Now scram..."

Then before even the green haired man can even registered anything, Chuuta already appear behind him and perform a chop on the back of his neck, knocking him on the ground and creating a crater upon impact at the same time

"Well, I guess that will take care of the culprit" he simply said as he look at his comrades, whose eyes were roughly the same size of a dish plates

"What?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You just..." Ninotchka was at loss of words

"I knock him out before he can do something very dangerous here, what about it?" Chuuta ask her

Veronica were having a mixed emotion about Chuuta's performance, his power was way out of her league...how on earth is he able to perform all of those feats...it's as if he can do anything on his own

"Assistant Inspector Veronica..." Chuuta called her and at that, she was snapped back to reality

"Huh"

"What should we do next?" he asked

"W-Well in that case, Officer Nada and Chips, take care of the civilians here and tied that guy up, you, me and Ninotchka will meet Dr. Love, let's go!" Veronica said as the entire Division 5 went on the secret basement while the two members of Division 2 were guiding the civilians outside

* * *

"So, his lab was actually located below the restaurant"

"Yeah, that's right..."

The Division 5 was now walking on the stairs that will lead them to the underground facility that belongs to this person called Dr. Love

"The stairs were quite long...it seems that he really didn't want anyone interfering with his work" Chuuta commented, 10 minutes have passed and they're still reaching halfway of the stairs

"That's right...that makes me wonder what kind of research is he conducting?" Ninotchka ask

"Sorry, but I'm not a researcher myself so I have no idea whatever it is...maybe you can ask him" Chuuta told her

"N-Not really"

"We'll almost there..." Veronica said

Then another 10 minutes have passed and they finally reach the metal door below

"Well, let's go..."

Veronica then open it up to reveal...

"WHA!-"

"What's this?!"

The three officers look on the middle of the facility to see a corpse of an old man laying in a metal bed with its front ripped open to revealing his ribs, it was a very disturbing sight for them, Ninotchka cover her mouth, Veronica was shock while Chuuta was the only one who's actually unaffected

"He's dead..."

"H-How's this possible?! Chief Laine told me that he was still alive, but..."

"N-No way"

" _Mind if you all shut up, I'm busy here_..."

Chuuta, Veronica and Ninotchka then saw a figure emerge from the shadow, it was a blue haired teen, roughly the same age as them and he's holding a human heart


	10. Back To Station

Chapter 10: Back To Station

"Okay, I think everyone was safe and the culprit was secured, so I guess we're done here, Assistant Inspector Chips..." Nao said after he tied up the green haired guy and escort the people on safety

"Okay then, let's follow everyone downstairs" Chips said, but then, the green haired guy slowly woke up and look at the orange boy first and then to his surroundings

"H-He's awake!" Nao said nervously, then, he saw the green haired man was wiggling around, trying to free himself for the rope that was bounding him

"Hey! Why the heck I'm all tied up!? Did you do this?!" he look at Nao

"Ah...Umm...that's..."

"Why the hell did you tied me?!" he demanded

"W-Well, you're actually trying to blow this place up so..." Nao answered him, uncertain on what he will say to the guy

"Blow this place up? What are you talking about? I don't remember saying that? By the way, where am I?" the green haired guy asked as he put more effort on freeing himself

"..."

"T-This guy..."

* * *

"Who are you and what did you do to Dr. Love?!" Veronica angrily asked the blue haired boy, who look at her impassively and emotionless and not caring if he's actually holding a human heart on his palm

"Me?" he asked

"Yes, you! Who else I'm asking to?!" she retort to him

"Well, I'm Taklamakan Strange Love, or Dr. Love for short, why?" The boy simply told them, this earn gasps from the two women and calculative eyes from Chuuta

"WHAT!"

"Are you insane! how can you be Dr. Love when he's right there?" Veronica then pointed her finger at the old man's corpse

"Oh, that...it was just nothing but old leftover cells during my rejuvenation process" The boy answer her

"R-Rejuvenation?"

"Anyway, I'm Dr. Love, so do you need something from me? I hate someone interfering in my work so if you have anything to say, now's your chance..." the boy told them with the same bored tone

"Wait a minute! I'm asking you! How can you be Dr. Love?" Veronica asked him again and this time, she's getting more irritated at the boy

" ** _Everyone!_** "

Chuuta turn to see Nao and Chips, hurrying towards them, Veronica and Ninotchka also turn to the newcomers

"Officer Nada! Chips! Is everyone okay" Veronica asked them

"Yeah, we manage to evacuate them, but there's something wrong on the culprit..." Nao added

"Huh?"

"You see, he just woke up recently and start talking to us, saying that he never knew that he was here, me and Assistant Inspector Chips then told him that he was trying to bomb the place but he said that he didn't remember doing that" he explained to them

"What!"

"So, you're saying that the green haired guy was hypnotized too, just like the others?" Chuuta asked him

"Probably..." Chips agreed to him

"T-Then-"

"It seems that the culprit was someone else" Veronica conclude

"Wait, what are you people talking about? And who is this green haired guy trying to blow this place up?" the blue haired boy asked them, Veronica then remember the strange boy telling them that he's Dr. Love

"Oh, that's right Chips! Can you analyze his SPH and compare it to Dr. Love? This boy was actually claiming that he's the real Dr. Love...and it's getting more and more irritating" Veronica ordered

"Youyousa!"

Chips then scan the boy's body and his SPH and compared it the old man that was laying on the metal bed

"NO WAY! He's the real Dr. Love chu!" Chips shouted

This surprise all of them

"So, you're actually telling the truth" Veronica asked him, the boy resist to rolled his eyes at that

"I guess you people were relying too much on eye sight and yes, I'm the real one" Dr. Love answer

"B-But how did you became so young?" she followed up

"Well, having younger body allows me to be more productive on my research..." he replied to them and suddenly, Dr. Love sniff around

"Hey, you...that smell, are you a Kushutonian?" Dr. Love asked Veronica, who was startled at the sudden question

"Y-Yeah"

"Just as I thought..." he then kneel down and start to grope her legs and caress it, everyone especially Nao was shocked at what he's doing, Ninotchka's face was heating up, Chuuta was a bit shocked at the doctor's straightforwardness and his guts to touch a woman's body parts

"W-W-W-W-What are you..." Veronica was flustered

"Hmm...this feeling...yes! This is definitely the legs of Kushutonian, who boasts powerful kicks..." he continue observing her legs, then his hands were going higher and higher, this make everyone except Chuuta blush

"Wha-"

"W-What are you..." Nao stuttered

"...But their legs was not their unique features or neither their horns on their forehead...but rather, this one" Dr. Love then touch Veronica's crotch, this cause the Kushutonian girl's to gasp

"NOOOOO!"

*SLAP*

After that, Dr. Love's face had a red slap mark on the left side of his cheek, Veronica was panting and her face was red, Nao and Ninotchka was still blushing too, and Chuuta wince a bit at the slap mark that the doctor got

" _I know doctors need to be more observant on their patients, but what he did earlier just cross the line...good thing he just got a slap instead of either kick or punch on a crotch...that would be a lot painful_ " he thought, then he cough three times to gather their attention once again

"Anyway, we have Dr. Love now, so can we go back to the station? We don't have much time" Chuuta told his comrades, This made everyone nodded at him

"T-that's right, well then, let's-"

Chuuta's instincts suddenly react as he dash towards Veronica

"Look out!"

"Eh!"

Then what happen next was too fast for anyone to follow, Chuuta was now carrying Veronica bridal style and was very far from Dr. Love 's position and not far from the blue haired boy was a green tornado-like SPH, it was on the position Veronica used to be

"You're really a fast one, boy..."

Chuuta, Veronica and Nao turn to see Ninotchka activate her SPH and her eyes were red with a strange mark on her iris, she was smirking at them

"I'm so glad that you're safe Dr. Love, now...you will come with me so I can finally open the treasure" she said, Veronica was confuse and so is Nao but Chuuta knew that there's something wrong with her, seeing those red eyes

"I see, Is that the remote SPH I've been hearing about? The one that was capable of controlling an individual from a certain distance" Dr. Love stated to them

"Exactly"

"But how are able to do it on elDLIVE officer? I'm curious..."

"I don't mind telling you, if you come with me, that is..."

Then Ninotchka activate her battle suit just like Misuzu, however, hers was even more revealing than her, it was color black with green hue outlining it, the clothing only covers her breast and crotch and it looks like a very revealing black two-piece bikini to any boy who will see it, and for sure, they will suffer nosebleed the moment they laid their eyes on her while wearing those outfit

"Well then, let's go Dr. Love..." Ninotchka stated as she was about to capture the doctor using SPH but Nao quickly react, releasing an yellow whip like SPH to counter's Ninotchka's own SPH

"Chuuta, I'll handle this one, you go and keep Dr. Love safe" Nao yelled at him, Chuuta, for the first time, was shocked at Nao's determination, well, if he can handle it, then there's no room to complain

"You sure?" he asked him

"I am!" Nao yelled

"Okay, be careful then..."

Then he put Veronica down, who also decided to help Nao against Ninotchka so she ordered Chuuta to get Dr. Love to safety since he's a lot faster than them, Chuuta nodded at that

"We'll be on our way then..." he said and as he was about to escort the doctor, he turn to the two officers

"Wait, before we go...you two must use this cannon I just built recently if you want to free that woman, it's an SPH removal cannon and it can remove any type of SPH so it's supposed to work on the remote control SPH that girl has absorb" Dr. Love told the two and then he handed them a blue bazooka-like weapon, both nodded at that then Chuuta and Dr. Love went outside fast

"Okay then, Office Nada, let's free Nino from the culprit's grasp" Veronica said as they engage her on a fight

* * *

After ten seconds of running while carrying Dr. Love on his back, Chuuta was now outside of restaurant, after he put the doctor down, he then took out his badge and make a call to the station

"Chief Laine..."Chuuta said and then after few seconds, it respond to him

" ** _Chuuta! Is that you?!_** " Laine asked him

"Yes, It's me, we secured Dr. Love, can I request to transfer him to the station?" Chuuta asked

" ** _Of course, where's Veronica, Ninotchka, Nao and Chips_?** " he asked him

"It seems that the culprit was capable of controlling anyone and now, officer Ninotchka was the current victim, Assistant Inspector Veronica, Assistant Inspector Chips and Officer Nada was left behind to free her" Chuuta informed him

" ** _I see...okay then, we'll get Dr. Love and then after that, you go ahead and help them_** " Laine ordered, Chuuta nodded

"Youyousa!"

Then after few moments, Dr. Love was covered on light and then he disappeared towards the sky, Chuuta look above to see him being transferred back to their station

"Okay, time to-"

Then an immense explosion occurred that destroy the whole restaurant and exposing Dr. Love's underground lab

"..."

Chuuta immediately took cover until the explosion subside and after that, it revealed the four, Veronica was covered in cuts and bruise, Chips has only minor injuries but the worst was the unconscious Nao, his left eye was damaged and half of his skin was burnt and worst of all, his Monitalien was killed, it's face was ripped into pieces

 _Nao's POV:_

It's all over...so this is as far as my courage can take me

"Ugh..." I moaned and then clutch the left side of my face and felt a burning sensation from it

"Drew...are you-huh..." I asked my partner only to found him dead, his face was ripped off him after he take one of Ninotchka's funnels in order to save Veronica

" _No_..." I thought in despair, the one and only reason why I was scouted on elDLIVE was dead...how could this be...

"Hmph...just as I thought, Monitaliens are just nothing but leftover relics of Planet Glyph" I heard Ninotchka told me

"..."

I was angry, but my body won't move, it hurts...at this point, I was ready to give up...to leave everything to Chuuta, but-

" ** _Nao..._** "

I heard Drew's voice

"Drew...is that you?"

" ** _Do you really believe that Misuzu is really innocent?_** "

"We're still going on that! I told you that I believe that she's innocent" I said

" ** _I see, then what's the reason behind your trust towards her? Is it because of what Chuuta said that there's more on this case that we didn't know yet?_** "

" _I..._ "

Drew has a point, he was clinging on that hope, that one day, Misuzu will be cleared of all charges that was thrown towards her

" _I..._ "

But then, after hearing Chief Laine and Prof. Isaac during their exchange of theories regarding the connection between Misuzu's treason and Dr. Love's escort mission, his belief gotten stronger and with that...

"I am and I will always been Drew...I don't care how hard it is, but I will make sure Misuzu will be cleared and I will stop at nothing" I declared to my partner

" ** _I see, then Drew will believe in you too..._** "

"Eh!"

Then a blue bright light engulf my well being...

 _End POV:_

Veronica was shocked at the amount of SPH that was released from Nao and then, after few minutes, it subside to reveal that the orange haired boy was completely fine, his wounds were healed and the major change that occurred to him was his Monitalien

"D-Drew...is that you?" Nao asked as he look at Drew's new form, his looks became sharper and he grew wings, Drew just nodded and muttered words that only Nao can hear

"..."

"I see... then let's do it" Nao said

* * *

Chuuta arrive at the scene to see that Ninotchka was now unconscious, Veronica was holding the SPH removal cannon and Nao's Monitalien was changed...or rather, it evolved

"Guys!" Chuuta half-yelled as he approach them, Veronica and the others notice him

"Chuuta..."

"How's Dr. Love?" Veronica asked him

"He was transferred to the station...let me guess, she's okay now?" Chuuta asked them after seeing Ninotchka's unconscious form

"She's fine now, Nao distract her long enough to give me an opening to fire this cannon to her" Veronica said, raising the blue cannon

"Well, let's go back to the station too"

* * *

To everyone's surprise, they all landed back on the station normally, Ninotchka was with them, she's unconscious and laid on a floating metal bed

"W-What! We're not upside down this time" Nao commented, this is the first time he was transferred normally

"It seems..."

"Where's Dr. Love?" Veronica asked Sheronimo

"He's with the Chief but there's something wrong, suddenly several of our people was acting strange, saying that they will kill everyone inside this station" he told the three

"What!"

Then Chuuta's instincts suddenly kicked in, then without being noticed, he ran towards a certain location without anyone realizing that he actually left them


	11. Misuzu's Problem

Chapter 11: Misuzu's Problem

 _Detention Cell:_

A cloaked alien with three eyes were eyeing Misuzu inside her cell, it's the same alien that interrogated Chuuta last time

"Damn it, not only I failed to kidnapped Dr. Love but my plans were crushed by those brats..." he told himself as he use a special card key in order to open her cell, after he realized that the two of the dolls he use were freed from his Remote control SPH, he had no choice but to get out of this place before it's too late and so, he killed the Inspector General, who has the key of opening Misuzu's cell to take her along with him

"Whatever, I'm sure that Dr. Love was not the only capable doctor around...I'll open that 'treasure' even if it means ripping it out of your head...that 'treasure'...or should I say..." the alien smirk at Misuzu's unconscious form

"Your sealed memories..." he said to himself, then without wasting more time, he went inside

"Now then, let's get going..." he was about to carry her but-

"So your objective was Sonokata all this time, eh..." he heard Chuuta said from behind, the alien quickly turn but it was useless

"Wha-"

*Chop*

Chuuta perform a chop on the back of his head, rendering him unconscious, as he fell down beside Misuzu, Chuuta look at the real culprit and sigh

"With this, it's all over..."

* * *

After that, Chuuta handed the culprit to Laine, who quickly ordered his subordinate to detain him immediately, then after that, he told Laine everything about this alien named Darie Lime and about the remote control SPH he had and use to control several officers, as well as the trick he use to expose Misuzu's actions on detention cell, along with some slight alterations he did on the special camera

"I see, so this Darie Lime was responsible for everything...even on Misuzu's arrest too" Laine said

"It appears so..."

"Well, good job on capturing him Chuuta..." he told him, Chuuta nodded in acknowledgement

"It's nothing, I'm just glad that everything was finally over"

"Well, I guess everything will be settled, now that Dr. Love was here and the real spy was arrested, you're dismissed...take a good rest" Laine told him

"Youyousa!"

* * *

"T-Thank goodness..." Nao breathe a sigh of relief after Chuuta told him that everything will be alright, the real spy was captured and Dr. Love was here to act as a witness so Misuzu will be cleared of all charges for sure

"Yes, so for now, let's head back to Earth, I want to go home...where's Assistant Inspector Veronica by the way?" Chuuta said

"Veronica-san was actually worried about Ninotchka-san after our operation so she's been on her side ever since we returned" Nao answer him

"I see, then I'll pay her a quick visit before I go home..."

 _Medical bay:_

Chuuta open the door to see Veronica, who was sleeping on Ninotchka's bed, the latter was still unconscious but nevertheless, she's completely fine

"..."

Chuuta look at them for a while, then he decided to go out and slowly close the door so it wouldn't make any noise, he didn't want to disturb them in any way after everything happen, then after that, he went to the transfer station so he can finally go home

* * *

On the next day, Chuuta exit the shop to go to school but before that, he actually receive a call from Assistant Inspector Veronica that they're going to meet on one of the elDLIVE nearest transfer branch together with Division 2

After few minutes, he finally arrived to the meeting place only to find the Division 5 and Division 2 along with Dr. Love, and what do you know...all of them were wearing Shirobori uniforms, Chuuta look Veronica, Ninotchka and Dr. Love

"Let me guess...you three just became transfer students on our school, am I right?" Chuuta ask

"Y-Yes..."

"Of course..."

"...And Dr. Love?" Chuuta turn to the blue haired scientist

"Yup, I was assigned to monitor your health and provide scientific knowledge about the Monitalien as well..."

"And then, Chief Laine assigned the three of us, the Division 5 to provide escort to Dr. Love and we'll be working together with Division 2" Ninotchka told him, Chuuta nodded

"Okay, but can I ask on why Sonokata was...?" Chuuta pointed at the two, Misuzu was actually keeping her distance away from Nao for some reason and he can see that she's wearing something on her nose

"Beats me..."

Dr. Love then look at the two officers, completely interested at the answer on Chuuta's unfinished question

* * *

"Okay, this was so sudden, but we have three new transfer students...again" their homeroom teacher announce and then Veronica, Ninotchka and Dr. Love went in front of the class, their names were written on the board

"Get along with them, okay?" the teacher added

At that, all of the students except Chuuta, Misuzu and Nao were squealing at how beautiful Veronica and Ninotchka and how handsome Dr. Love is

"Wow...Those two were cute, I like the black haired one!"

"The orange one for me!"

"That boy was handsome!"

"..."

However, Tateyan was shaking for some reason and then, he suddenly stood up from his seat

"Ninotchka-san! Can you become the futsal's club manager?!" he yelled with hearts on his eyes while clasping both his hands in a lovely manner

"!"

"Wha-!" Nao yelled

"Eh, Me?..." Ninotchka stuttered, her face was red from the attention she got

"What's with that guy?" Veronica muttered

"Hey, Tateyan! Hitting on her already?!" their teacher yelled

"Maybe~"

Then everyone laugh at his antics, Chuuta and Misuzu just roll their eyes and Nao was shock to the core

* * *

Chuuta and the rest of the gang was now in front of the Shirobori bowling place, why the heck are they here? That's because...

Well, it turns out that Tateyan boldly asked Ninotchka to go bowling with him after school (for the sake of impressing her since he was skilled on this game) and surprisingly, she agree to him in one condition, and that was if all of the transfer students (the officers and the scientist), Chuuta, Misuzu and Nao were to come with them as well

Chuuta isn't really planning to come here but Tateyan prove himself to be persistent and followed him all day while begging for him to come until he was left with no choice but to finally agree to him, he just do that in order for the chubby boy to stop kneeling in front of him every ten seconds

As for the two last officers, Misuzu really has no interest, yet Nao was trying to convince her to go with them and unfortunately, her answer was the same, until Laine inform them that there's a strange yet very faint SPH being detected on the same bowling alley that they're going to play...and so, Misuzu finally agree to go while telling him that it's for the sake of investigation

"Well, what are we waiting for? Christmas?" Chuuta joked to them and with that said, they enter the bowling place

* * *

"YES!" Tateyan roared in delight as he scored and then, he went back to their seat, Chuuta and Misuzu decided that they should secretly investigate the place for tiny traces of SPH that Chief Laine told them

"Sorry if I ask you for help, Officer Kokonose..." Misuzu apologized but Chuuta shrugged it off as the two continue searching

"It's okay, I don't mind at all...I'm not into bowling anyway, I just agree to go because Tateyan was being persistent" he replied to her

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"So, how's your first mission with the Division 5?" Misuzu suddenly asked him

"Hmm...well, it's not that bad, except that Veronica was a bit weird at how she test her new teammates, but aside that, they're good" Chuuta answered her

"Even better when you're working with me?" She followed up, Chuuta look at her

"Eh! Did you say something?" he asked

"Nothing...I guess we're done here so let's go back to the others" Misuzu immediately change the topic, Chuuta just nodded at that, he was done too so no point of staying here

"O-Okay.."

The gang played and some interesting things happened, Misuzu decided to play and compete with Veronica but unfortunately, she lost because she was still recovering during the remote incident, Veronica was happy at her victory against her, Nao was cheering on both while Chuuta just watch them playing while drinking soda and then suddenly, Ninotchka went to him

"Chuuta-kun.." she said, Chuuta move his head to her

"What is it?"

"I'm curious...your strength...I heard from Chief Laine that you have no SPH yet you were scouted on elDLIVE, is that true?" she asked him

"Yup, I don't have SPH and the reason I was scouted because I actually interfered on Nao's admission test, is that really strange to you?" Chuuta asked, she shook her head

"N-No, it's just...I've never seen a person like you before...and it was so shocking that you can do amazing feats using just your physical strength" Ninotchka continued

"Really?"

"Y-Yes..."

"So, what are you trying to tell me then?" Chuuta asked, trying to get to the point

"What's your secret?"

Chuuta was caught off guard on that question, he look at her in disbelief

"Huh!"

"Your secret...the one thing you did to become that strong" Ninotchka asked him

"W-Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I just want to know...is that bad?" she asked

"Well, not really, I just train every day since I was a kid and then I achieve this..." Chuuta simply told her

"What! Just training?"

"Yup, you expect me that I experimented on myself?" Chuuta asked

"Sort of..."

Chuuta look at her in disbelief and resist to facepalm

"Well, hate to break it to you Ninotchka-san but no, I didn't experimented on my own body, just pure physical training" Chuuta said

"Is that so? Well, I wonder if I can do I too?" she asked

"Eh! But you already have SPH and besides, I don't think you can handle the workout" Chuuta told her

"Is that really hard?"

"More than you can imagine..."

Then after the two talk, Veronica went to them and told that Chief Laine wants them to report their findings about the mysterious SPH lingering at this bowling place after they're done playing, they were unaware that Misuzu was slightly glaring at their direction, she was was doing it until it was her turn again to play bowling

* * *

"Well, we finally found the source of that faint SPH on the bowling place, it turns out that some Rebosians were secretly smuggling earth insects and they use the bowling place as a hideout" Laine told them

"I see"

"In additon, their facility was mostly covered with walls that blocks SPH so it's too hard to find them and from what I heard, Misuzu was the one who found them while playing bowling...good job" Laine praised her

"I just accidentally throw the ball there..." She muttered while groaning to herself as she remember that shot she unintentionally did, if it wasn't on her nose clip disappearing, she could have gotten a strike and get back at Veronica

Then Chuuta watch as Dr. Love offer Misuzu a full body examination to see if she's really alright since she fainted during their gameplay, but the woman refuse and told him that Prof. Isaac was her only doctor and she doesn't need him to do that in the first place, while that's happening, Chuuta close his eyes while Nao was dumbstruck at Dr. Love's persistence of examining Misuzu's body

Well, at least everything was back to normal


	12. Faces

Chapter 12: Faces

"Okay, it seems that there's no problem in your body at all..." Isaac said after he review the result of Misuzu's condition, ever since Nao's Monitalien has been 'updated' after the remote incident, she's been smelling something rotten from him whenever she's too close to the boy, this is the reason she was wearing a nose clip on her nose lately in order to block any SPH she came across with, however, this thing has an expiration date and it will come off after three hours of usage, this is the main reason she actually fainted when they're playing on the bowling alley last time, and so, the brown haired woman was currently inside a water tube for examination

"Is that so..." Misuzu said, Isaac nodded at that

"Okay Misuzu, we're done so you can get out of the tube" Isaac told her, she nodded and then suddenly, Dr. Love came in

"I'm also finished with Officer Nada's test" he told the pink doctor, this alarmed Misuzu, and then, she abruptly cover herself in front of the doctor

"What is Dr. Love doing here!? Please look away!" she shouted to them

"Nihihihi...she hates you..." Isaac tease his friend, Dr. Love sigh and then obliged to her demand, turning around

"I'm bored"

* * *

"I see, so it only occurred when Officer Nada was somewhat near you, is that correct?" Dr, Love asked her, Misuzu nodded in confirmation, after changing into her Shirobori uniform, she sat on one of the floating chair in the room while Isaac and Dr. Love was interrogating her about her experience on Nao's strange smell

"Yes..."

"So Dr. Love, you really can't tell what's wrong too, huh..." Isaac asked him, he nodded

"That's right, I also asked Officer Nada about it and subjected him into series of test that includes target practices, and I got to admit, his SPH have improved and so is the accuracy, probably because of the update but his smell was still the same before the update though" Dr. Love explained to them

"Hmmm..."

Isaac was thinking on what could be the cause of Misuzu's problem, Dr. love then told his fellow doctor to there's nothing they can do for now and then, he dug on the pocket of his labcoat

"Anyway, until we figure out the cause, you have to wear this for a while..." Dr. Love then handed her a purple crescent shaped pin

"T-This is..."

"It's a crescent-shaped SPH curtain, it will allow you to cut or remove a specific SPH, and if you set in on Officer Nada's, you will erase his smell only" Dr. Love said, Misuzu look at it for some time and then she look at them

"Is there something wrong?" Isaac asked her

"Is there another design of this? To be honest, I really don't like it and it look so childish to me if I wear this on my head" she told them

"Sorry Misuzu, but that's the only design available, so you'll have to bear with it"

* * *

Without much of a choice, Misuzu was forced to test the pin on the women's bathroom, putting it on her head while performing poses and adjusting her hairstyle to fit the pin the best, but unfortunately, none of the hairstyle fit her taste and so

"this is really...embarrassing" she muttered after settling on her original hairstyle with the pin on the left side of her head, then suddenly, Veronica enter the bathroom too and she caught glimpse of her pin

"What are you wearing?" she asked her, Misuzu turn to her

"N-Nothing, just a hairpin" Misuzu replied to her, Veronica smirk and proceed to wash her hands

"Hmmm...I didn't know that you were also into fashion" the orange haired woman told her, Misuzu glare at her direction

"J-Just leave me alone" Misuzu grunted

"Well, it's not my business anyway, so I'll leave you alone..." Veronica then dried her hands and then before she went out of the bathroom, she turn to Misuzu one last time

"And before I leave, I must say that our new teammate, Chuuta, was a lot better than I expected, if you know what I'm talking about..." Veronica said as she left her in the bathroom

Misuzu glare at her back before continuing on what she's doing

* * *

"O-Okay, then can you describe his face to us?" Nao asked her complainant, right now, he was on CID Office along with the other officers, dealing on some space crimes and unfortunately, he was assigned on their division, it was his first time so he feels a bit awkward on talking to some aliens

"Why would I tell you?! I'd rather talk to that handsome officer over there" an old lady with violet hair shouted to him and then with no other choice, Chips took over for him, there's no way she'll talk to someone who's just shrugging off on what happen to her recently (being groped in elbow, on which Jacquinians consider as a private part of their body, much like earthing's chest)

"Leave the rest to me chu!" Chips said

"O-Okay..."

Nao let out a tired sigh and then he stood up, allowing Chips to take his seat and deal with the customers' complaints, and then, he was greeted by Misuzu, who came out of the bathroom

"Oh, Misuzu-ch-"

She glare at him intensely

"M-Misuzu-san...so how's your nose?" Nao asked, terrified at her glare

"I'm fine, thank you for asking..."

Then she went on Chips' direction and she decided to help the plushy alien on his work on identifying the culprit, until...

"Assistant Inspector Chips, this face..."

Nao heard Misuzu said out loud and then, the orange haired boy went back to their post and look at the finished portrait of the culprit's face

"I've seen this face on the other divisions too" she continued, Nao gasp

"Eh!"

He then decided to inspect the culprit's face, then after seeing it clearly, he went to the other division to go take a look on their own portrait, starting from Division 1 and with that, he confirm that Misuzu was telling the truth, it was the same face of the culprit being portrait on them, but this one has commit a different crime, which was stealing a bag from an alien

"Wait! Don't tell me..."

Nao then went to Division 5 on which Ninotchka was the assigned officer to take care of the customers, and then as he expected, he also saw the same face but this time, he has been told that this man made an attempt of kidnapping an alien child

"NO WAY! It's all the same!" he exclaimed after seeing three identical faces, then after some time, several division exchange information and they too was shocked, it was all the same face no matter how you look at it

"W-What the heck is this?! There's no way that three space crimes were done by the same person in just short amount of time" Veronica questioned

"I already analyzed the portrait and it seems that it matches a face from an orthopedic database section" Ninotchka report to them

"O-Orthopedic database section?" Nao wondered out loud

"It's a database where we kept records of aliens who undergo plastic surgery, this procedure was for the aliens who want to enter Earth without shape-shifting ability" Chips explained to him

"I'll scan the face so where planet...did they...come...from...NO WAY!" Ninotchka yelled the last part after seeing the results

"W-What's wrong?" Veronica asked her

"I found a match, but...this is..."

Then instead of explaining it to them, Ninotchka show them the bizarre result through the holographic monitor she's been using, a result which also shocked them to the core

"WHAT!"

"WHAT IS THIS SHIT!?"

On the hologram, a crowd of people with identical faces can be seen, they have different hairstyles and clothing but their face was 100% the same

* * *

"It's been decided that Division 5 will be going after the culprit" Laine announced to the officers

"WHY! You're not playing favorites here, right Chief?" Virgil asked in frustration, but the one who answer his question was Dr. love

"Well, first of all, Officer Sonokata of Division 2 was still recovering and so is Inspector Virgil of Division 1, but on Division 5's case, only Officer Ninotchka was recovering, Officer Kokonose and Assistant Inspector Veronica were on great condition so it was obvious that the two must go" Dr. Love explained to them

"Youyousa!"

After they discuss about it after some time, it was determine that the real culprit was the one who wear a red hoodie (since it was very noticeable on the portraits described by the three victims) but the main problem is...who will be the one that will apprehend him?

At that question, Divisions 1, 2 and 5 argue to each other that they're the ones who must go but unfortunately, no one was backing down among them and so, they asked their chief, who was with Dr. Love and Taro, the three of them were currently on their way to the main headquarters, and after asking him, he finally made his decision that Chuuta and Veronica of Division 5 must go

"Okay then, have a safe trip" Laine said as he turn off the comm. Chuuta and Veronica then went to the transfer station for their transfer

* * *

"Wha!- how are you able do that?" Veronica complain after she saw Chuuta didn't landed headfirst, she was completely frustrated at the fact that he can react quickly before hitting his head on the ground, unlike her and the rest who was using the transfer system

"Let's just finish the job, shall we?" Chuuta simply told her, ignoring her complaint at how he was able to land on his feet, she just let out a 'hmph' while crossing her arms and then the two went on the site where there's a smoke

"Is that..." Chuuta said after seeing a crowd gathered around the smoke with some earth police interrogating the people present

"Yup, probably the culprit's doing...let's get going"

then the two was about to take a step but was stopped by a voice of an old man

"Hey, you two..."

Chuuta and Veronica turn to see an old man, he's wearing a brown trench coat over his suit, just like one of those inspectors on movies he was watching recently

"Sorry to bother you two, but there's actually an arson happened here and as the saying implies, the culprit always go back to the scene of crime, so have you seen any suspicious individual around?" he asked

"Um... who are you mister?" Chuuta asked him

"Oh, pardon me, I'm just an inspector that was assigned on this case" he answered

"I see, well unfortunately for you, we didn't see anyone here" Veronica answer him this time

"Is that so? well that's okay, but I must asked, those uniforms you're wearing, you're from Shirobori middle school, right?"

"Yes..." Chuuta nodded

"That was actually far from here, so what are you two doing in a place like this?" The inspector asked them

"Well, that's..."

For the first time Chuuta can't think of any reason without alerting the inspector's senses, he can't think of any suitable alibi until...

"Me and my boyfriend we're on a date..." Veronica spoke and then she got closer to him and hold his hand, Chuuta immediately understood what she intend to do so he play along with her

"That's right..." Chuuta agreed to her holding her hand tighter

"I see, I was so envious of you two" the inspector said until he was called from behind

"Hidaru-san, there's a suspicious woman who was being questioned right now, let's go..." his partner approach him, the inspector named Hidaru nodded

"I see..."

Then he turn to Chuuta and Veronica

"Well, have fun on your date and don't stay up too long or you'll ended up doing erotic activities in some motel" the inspector named Hidaru then left the two alone

Chuuta raise an eyebrow on what the inspector told them but Veronica blush heavily, that old goof, how dare he-

"Ummm...Assistant Inspector Veronica...you can let go of my hand, if you don't mind..."

Veronica turn to him and realized that she was still holding his hand tightly, her blush intensifies as she quickly retract her hand away from him, Chuuta sigh at that, why is she acting strange after that inspector told them that...it wasn't true after all, so there's no reason to get mad at him

"Anyway, you save me back there Assistant Inspector Veronica, thanks" Chuuta told her

"I-It was nothing...that was on the manual anyway so I-It's normal..." Veronica said but what's this feeling she had when she actually hold his hand and never let go for some time

"There he is!"

Chuuta snap her back to reality at those words, Veronica look around until she see their target, the culprit with a red hoodie

"Well, let's get this over with..."

* * *

The two were now back at the station along with the culprit, it was an easy catch, Chuuta simply cornered him with his speed and Veronica just introduce herself as an elDLIVE officer while showing her badge to him and then in an unexpected way, the culprit actually surrender to them immediately, they were shocked at what he did but at least he didn't resist at all and cause ruckus around and now, he was on the interrogation room together with Chuuta and Veronica

"I see, so the reason you did all those things was because you lost your identification as an alien and you had a brilliant idea of committing crimes on other aliens to catch our attention, however..." Chuuta started

"...Earth police always come first, I was so desperate at that point and when you two show up, I was so relieved" the culprit told them

"Well, why didn't you contact our hotline instead of doing those things?" Veronica asked

"Well, I also lost the contact number along with my ID, so what choice do I have?"

Chuuta just close his eyes while Veronica sigh, they won't admit it loudly but he does have a point

* * *

Chuuta then decided that he should go home since his auntie might get worried about him, Veronica nodded so she let him go and then after he was transferred back to Earth, she went back to the CID room, where she found Ninotchka typing on the computer

"Oh, Veronica, how's the case?" the black haired woman turn around and asked her

"Well, at least it ended well...we manage to catch the culprit without any problem" Veronica answer her

"Where's Chuuta-kun then?" Ninotchka followed up

"Oh, Chuuta already went home, we're done with all the cases today so I dismissed him" she answer

"I...see"

Veronica then notice that Ninotchka was sad at that, probably because she wasn't able to go with them due to her injuries

"What's wrong?" Veronica asked her

"N-No, it's nothing"

Veronica reluctantly nodded as she decided to catch some sleep, leaving Ninotchka alone


	13. Farewell

Chapter 13: Farewell

 _Next Day:_

Chuuta can't believe that he completely forgot the drive that Misuzu gave to him before the remote incident, well, it can't be helped since his job as a space police officer requires their full attention and focus, and then the door of the locker room opened to see Misuzu and Chips

"Oh, Officer Kokonose, good morning!" the plushy looking alien greet him

"Good morning" Misuzu also greet him, Chuuta nodded at that

"Yeah"

Misuzu then look at the drive Chuuta was holding

"Did you read the contents already?" she asked him, Chuuta shook his head in response

"Unfortunately, I didn't have the time thanks to work, by the way, where's Nao?" Chuuta ask her back

"He's not here yet...perhaps he's late again" she answer him

"I see, then I'll be on my way..."

Chuuta then excuse himself as he went outside the locker room, leaving Misuzu and Chips alone, then Chips notice that Misuzu has a distant look on her face, this make Chips to worried about her

"What's wrong, Misuzu?" Chips asked, seeing her looking like that, the woman gasp at the question

"Oh, w-well, I just heard that ever since Officer Kokonose was assigned to Division 5, they were able to accomplish and solve many cases in short amount of time and without any problems..." Misuzu told him

"Don't tell me you're jealous of Division 5 since they finally have a capable officer now?" Chips asked her, and at that statement, Misuzu jerk

"!"

"Well...are you?" Chips repeated

"Sometimes..." she admit

"Well, we could send a transfer request anytime you want..." Chips told her, Misuzu look at him while thinking on what he said

"A transfer request, huh..."

 _Outside Locker Room:_

"At least I have now the time to go look on this before work starts" Chuuta told himself as he went to the data processing room and access the contents of the drive

* * *

 _elDLIVE Main Headquarters:_

"Now, we have gather here so that Dr. Love can explain to us about this rejuvenation process he'd done to himself..." one of the committee member announced

The main reason why Laine, Dr. Love and Taro was on the headquarters is because the higher-ups manage to caught wind of Dr. Love's rejuvenation technology and so, they demand an explanation about it

" _Discussion about possible age reduction process? those on higher-ups just only want to know if they will become young again or not_ " Laine thought and then he proceed to explain some important things to them

"Please understand that the reason he's wearing a polarization ball is to prioritize his safety, and also, I would like to request that you should refrain asking questions that might reveal his true identity to the public..." he said

Everyone on the hearing nodded at Laine's conditions, then a small robot flew around Dr. Love and start analyzing his SPH

"No abnormalities detected on his SPH, he's the real Dr. Love...Scanning physical body construction, his age is predicted to be 22 el years (14 earth years)"

This revelation surprise all of members of comittee

"What!"

"T-That old man..."

"Just how many years did he cut away?"

"Dr. Love, if we found out that you're faking your SPH, you will be charged of perjury, is that clear?" the head committee member stated

Dr. Love nodded

"Okay then, is there anyone who want to ask Dr. Love first?"

Then the floodgates have opened

"Did you already set that up? That age reduction process in practical use?"

"If you were able to cut off your age, doesn't this mean that you're virtually Immortal?"

"What about non-human types?! What about ME?!"

Laine could only rolled his eyes at their question, just as he thought, they just want to be young again, then it's Dr. Love's turn to answer them

"Well, it's all about..."

* * *

"That was some trick you pulled off back there, Dr. Love" Laine told the doctor as they were now on the car, driving on the road of the planet-like headquarters

"Well, they should have just leave this old man alone and focus on more important matters" Dr. Love said while leaning on the window, Laine couldn't help but to chuckle

It turns out that after explaining some of it, he actually had a guts of pulling off a trick of destroying his arm (which was a fake one) in the middle of the hearing while telling them that he actually paid a price from rejuvenating his body, this shocks all of committee members and after seeing that gruesome sight, the hearing has reach it's end and it was announced that Dr. Love's age reduction process was nowhere near on practical use at all, and that brings them into present situation

"But why in the world did you agree to come here if you have no intention of handing that kind of technology to them?" Laine wondered out loud

"The only reason I agree to it is because commissioner Bunyu actually begged me that he'll do anything on it so-"

"You traded it to the hairpin that was on the Headquarters' evidence room, correct?" Laine continued for him, it was the only answer he can think of after he saw the hairpin back on Misuzu's head before they left the station

"Yeah, you're right, that hairpin was something Misuzu wore during her blank period, I'm just putting something back to its original place" Dr. Love replied

"I see"

"But I do have a question...it's about Officer Kokonose...I scan him earlier and I find out that he doesn't have any SPH at all, so why did you scout him and how did he manage to get in?" Dr. Love asked

"It's true that Chuuta doesn't have SPH but for some reason, he was able to interact with aliens that have SPH like us and not just that, his physical strength was way too powerful for an earthling and thanks to those aspects, he was capable of accomplishing all the cases without any problems, so there's no way I'll let that kind of person just slip away on our grasp" Laine answered, this cause the doctor's interest to perked up

"Oh, that's something that you don't see everyday..."

"Besides, he just actually interfered during Officer Nada's admission test so how could I have not notice it?" he added

"I see, that makes sense"

Then as they traverse the long road of the headquarters, a certain news flashed all over the headquarters' holographic billboards and it say...

 ** _'The evil Organization DeMille has fallen...It's boss and executives were assassinated by unknown beings'_**

Laine and Dr. Love was shocked at the news

"What!"

"DeMille has been destroyed?!"

"How did that happen?"

"Who knows...but I was concerned..." Laine spoke

"On what?" Dr. Love asked

"Coincidentally, one of Chuuta's childhood friend named Gucchi was one of their executives...I wonder if he also..."

"that's very hard to answer"

* * *

In Fuller Planet, a certain DeMille space ship that invade Earth recently was now in wreck, all of the personnel was dead except for one, and it was Chuuta's childhood friend, Gucchi

"Ugh..."

The red haired boy clutch his wounded arm as he glared at the group of alien and people in front of him

"Hah...Hah..."

His heavy panting can be heard while observing the group in front of him as they're talk to each other and completely ignoring his presence

"Killing off women and children really makes a great scenery" a figure of a kid wearing a black cloak and several flowers on his head that was arranged in form of wreath spoke first

"Enemy of womanity, you trash scientist!" a woman with black shoulder length hair wearing blue sports bra and underwear underneath her transparent jacket angrily retort

"It sounds so wrong coming from you, and I bet King would agree to me, right King?" the same kid spoke

"Be quiet! I'm having a migraine here..." This so called 'King' ordered them

"..."

Then after a few seconds of complete silence, one of them finally spoke

"Well, let's continue the conversation..." The one with long light blonde hair turn to injured Gucchi

"Anything you want to say, Mr. Captain of DeMille?" he asked

"W-Who are you people and what are you trying to accomplish by destroying DeMille?" Gucchi asked in ragged tone

"Well, we're going to say this once so listen carefully..." King said as everyone readied themselves

" ** _Chaos and Direct Knowledge!_** " everyone shouted

"So cool~" the one with long pink hair happily said, her eyes can't be seen as they were blocked by her bangs

"DeMille is an organization that manage to obtain various technologies all over the universe, so by destroying you and your organization, it means that we want to obtain something that you might possess"

"You must heard about it since you're an executive...The imperial city of Giuches and the planet Glyph" the blue alien continued, Gucchi gasped after he heard the Planet's name

" _I see, so they're after the Monitalien..._ " he thought, thinking about Nao

"But don't bother speaking, each member of DeMille except the boss has a recorder implanted inside their bodies, so we're just going to use it to track your past activities, so go and disappear already"

"Tch!"

Gucchi grunted after hearing that so he did the obvious thing, he use his SPH to destroy his recorder, this cause him to vomit blood since he stab himself

"GAH!"

"Heh! He destroy his own recorder, how pathetic..."

"Let's just kill him already!"

Then to their surprise, Gucchi spoke and mutter words that they didn't understand at all

"What's that? What is he saying?"

"So he intended to send a message without leaving a trace behind"

Gucchi then took out an SPH bomb after that

" _Chuuta...I'm sorry that I won't be able to go to our reunion..._ " he thought before activating it

" _Michiyo, Matsutarou...I guess this is as far as I can go..._ " then the bomb was ticking and reaching its time limit, then Gucchi glare at the group

"EAT THIS!"

"This guy...he's going to blow himself up!"

Then everything was covered in red light as the explosion covers a very wide area

* * *

"Huh..."

Chuuta temporarily stop reading the report and then he look above the ceiling, is it him or did he suddenly felt someone just called him from afar

"What's that feeling?" he asked himself

But after some time, Chuuta decided that it was probably nothing and then he continue reading the report about the Mount Taketori case, which was extremely long


	14. Heavensider

Chapter 14: Heavensider

 _Skou Planet:_

 _An icy planet that act as the main headquarters of DeMille, as well as their stronghold..._

"So this is the cornerstone of el civilization's glory...the end result of Mothers" the kid-like figure spoke while analyzing it's data

"No, it's just a single unit, so 'Mother' was the appropriate term...this is the one that was stolen by DeMille from the group of Mothers' thought network..." the blue alien countered

"the organization is even willing to sacrifice half of its members just for this one single unit since this one has already a very high capacity to become a host computer, even in this state"

"So, that means that it possess every member's recorder...but I heard that all mother units were females...I wonder why?" the black haired woman wondered out loud

"Heh! That's none of your concern...you, who unable to become either man or woman!" the kid-like figure earlier taunted her

"It seems that someone here wants to lose his head, isn't that right, Trumbo?" she shot back

"Want to try it, Cheryl?" the kid named Trumbo countered

"!"

"You already knew that if I died, you will have a lot trouble locating something without my genius intellect, so even knowing that fact, do you still want to try it, Cheryl?" Trumbo added, Cheryl groaned in frustration

"Trumbo! Get back to work if you don't want to lose your head!" The light blonde haired guy ordered

"What did you say, Alvah!?" Trumbo then turn to the man named Alvah

"Hihihi...so either way, Trumbo will lose his head, after all" the pink hair girl said while grinning

"Shut up Lili! I'm already done here, and that's because King ordered me, not Alvah" Trumbo hissed

"Isn't that the same?" Cheryl asked

"No...Rank has a significant effect on power and strength..." an old looking guy with a blue Mohawk-like hairstyle answered her

"..."

"King is our boss, and I'm in-second-in-command...Alvah is below us, so his orders are weaker..." he continued

"I can't believe I'm hearing that from someone who just join us recently" Cheryl said

"Shut up, you damn hermaphrodite! I would have killed you if it weren't for this plan" he shot back

"Wanna try it?!"

"Don't regret this..."

"Wait!"

Then the blue alien among them step in between the two individuals to prevent them from fighting each other

"Pointless fight like this will led us to nowhere"

"Which side are you on, Dassim?" Cheryl asked him

"I only serve god, and my god knows that he never wish for this..." the blue skinned alien named Dassim continued

"Haha! that's wonderful, then in that case, give my regards to your god, and Cheryl..." Alvah then look at the hermaphrodite

"...Don't defy McCay-san (AN: Dmytryk was supposed to be his name but for some reason, it was officially change to McCay so I'll stick on this name), who is our second-in-command" Alvah finish

"Tch!"

"Hmm..."

"I'm back from my little walk..."

Everyone turn to cave's entrance to see King, holding a red haired man, who was clearly dead

"King..."

"Who's that?" Alvah asked him

"DeMille's greatest martial artist and esper" King simply answered him

"That's not good, you defeat the undefeatable" Alvah told him

"Pfft.."

"Hahaha..."

"HAHAHAHA!"

Then their combined laughter echoed through the cave they're in

"I'm bored..." King muttered after he threw the corpse on the ground

"That's great since Trumbo here has finished analyzing the data from that Mother" Alvah told him

Then after that, Trumbo showed him something, it's a picture of several galaxies and stars

"Thanks to the data from el civilization system and this mother, I've figure out quite a lot and obtain some interesting information..." Trumbo explain

"...As you can see here, this picture shows the map of el civilization, then..."

Trumbo show another holographic picture that contains some marked places with names on it and then, he overlap it on the first picture

"This is the ancient ruins that DeMille investigates throughout the universe, and if we aligned it to the Glyph's golden coordinate..."

Then Trumbo pick up a hologram that consist of several lines that made up a certain mark (AN: I can't figure what exactly is that so if you're confused, read the chapter) then he overlap it again to the picture of ancient ruins

"It match perfectly..."

The lines and the marked ancient ruins were perfectly aligned to each other, King look at it for some time

"So where's the 'blueprint'?" he asked Trumbo

"Well, the place that overlap with the blueprint's location was this one...but DeMille didn't even bother marking this" Trumbo told him

"What!"

"They went here for once and it was because of the Monitalien, but they were intercept by the space police" Trumbo continue

"Just one Monitalien? Doesn't seem the place to hide the blueprint" McCay stated

"Are you sure about that, Trumbo?" Dassim asked

"I already checked this one over and over, but there's one thing that bothers me..."

"What is it?"

"Remember the red haired guy, the one who blew himself up? Well, he's the one who went on that planet but he also destroy his recorder on that planet too" Trumbo explain

"!"

"In other words, he's hiding something that even DeMille didn't know...and it do make me curious..." Alvah said

"The planet's name?" King asked

"The third planet of Solar System...Earth" Trumbo answered

"Oh! I know that planet, These clothes I'm wearing now came from that planet" Lili stated

"But there's one station there...so our only obstacle was the space police" Trumbo said

"Not even a hindrance..." King spat

"In that case, please do give the order, King" Alvah said

"King!"

then it was followed by his subordinate's cries

"Go and take the 'blueprint'...from Earth"

* * *

 _Earth:_

" _Serial bombings occurred, the suspect is a Scanerian, all CID officers, head to the site immediately_ " Riggs' voice echoed on the station

 _Japan:_

"KYAA!"

"Move it!"

"W-What the hell!"

The bystanders were startled by a Mohawk guy running for his life, then thinking that he's a terrorist, some people took out their phones to take a picture of him, but suddenly...

"Huh"

"My phone...it's broken!"

Then on the side, Inspector Virgil and his nameless partner of Division 1 grin, the former's left arm was glowing yellow

"SPH: Viva Noise!"

Virgil then let loose a disrupting yellow signal that jammed all electronic devices around him

"It would be troublesome if a picture of some occult-related case became viral, so I made all cameras within 2 km. radius from me malfunctioned" he continued as he watch the people complain about their broken phones

"Well, we're on post-operatives so we'll let you deal with him, youngsters" his partner said

"Youyousa!"

Nao and Misuzu (with Chips on her shoulder) then proceed to pursue the Scanerian suspect that was on loose

* * *

"Hey, stop taking credits from other Divisions, will ya?..." Virgil complain as he and the rest of CID Officers (Division 1, 2 and 5) were gather around the unconscious Scanerian, Chuuta look at him with half-open eyes

"Well, it's either that Inspector Virgil or more people will be involved on this if we prolong the chase even further" He countered

"Y-You do have a point there..." Virgil sunk in defeat

"Besides, we're not actually competing to each other here, right?" Chuuta added

"O-Of course not..." was Veronica's reluctant answer, Chuuta look at her and sigh, it seems she did turn this into competition after all

Well, what happens during the chase was something that even the officers didn't anticipate, the Division 5 was requested on the site as a back-up unit for the Division 2 and Chuuta, equipped with the tranquilizer designed for Scanerians, which was given to them by Professor Isaac, quickly ran towards the suspect in a speed that made him look like he just simply teleport beside the suspect, inject the tranquilizer and the drug did its job

"Well, let's go and get him back to the station then..." Nao said, he was actually frustrated because this might be his chance to test his updated Monitalien but Chuuta ruin everything, however, he did have a point on what he just told them that they should capture him as soon as possible since his SPH was very dangerous, according to the briefing

Then suddenly, the suspect glowed bright and it was followed by Riggs' voice on their communication device

" _ **Get down! I confirmed that the suspect was member of DeMille, he had a bomb inside him!**_ " he shouted

"!"

* * *

" ** _Good job, Division 5_** " Laine said through a video call, Chuuta, Veronica and Ninotchka nodded at that

" ** _So, how long do you think that the suspect will stay unconscious?_** " he followed up after looking at Isaac

"Well, I manage to get rid of the recorder and the bomb inside him, the one that failed to kill the officers earlier, through a surgery, however, it took a lot of suspect's energy so more time was needed for him to recover" Isaac reported

"I see"

'"Chief, we just finished diagnosing the origin of the Scanerian..." Harry spoke

" ** _Okay, go ahead Harry_** "

"Well, first of all, his name was Revo, DeMille's low-combatant member, a grunt if may I add..."

"...As you already know, Scanerians possess highly poisonous substance so they were banned on several planets and that includes Earth, so It was suggested that he came here through illegal means..."

"...and according to the communication device that we found on his house, it seems that he got orders from DeMille, but the reason for his allergic reaction was still not clear"

Then Harry finish his report

"But still, the fact that the bomb failed to kill us, means that DeMille was destroyed for good" Veronica added

"!"

Chuuta look at her and Veronica look back to him, Nao was shock at the news

"What? Don't tell me you two didn't know?" she asked him

"What do you think? It's not like they're going to broadcast it on Earth, are they?" Chuuta shot back at her

"W-Well...I didn't..." Nao said

"Hey! At least watch some space related news before going home, you two!" Virgil said, Nao didn't said anything and just shrunk in defeat

"Okay, my fault already! So what about DeMille's destruction?" Chuuta asked them

"Well, to put it simply, it's boss were confirmed assassinated but the other member's deaths including the executives wasn't confirmed yet" Riggs told him

"..."

" ** _Chuuta..._** "

The black haired boy look at Laine

" ** _I know that there's a chance you're friend, Gucchi, was among the one who died, but...it's not confirmed yet so you don't need to be depressed about it for now_** " Laine told him

Chuuta simply nodded

"I know... no need to remind me, Chief" he told him

" ** _Great!...Well, I apologized to all of you first since I can't go to the birthday party_** " Laine added, pushing the topic about the case and DeMille aside

"No problem, chief" Riggs shrugged it off

"It's okay, chief...I'll just drink until I drop at your place" Virgil said, making Laine extremely jealous at him, but then, he could only sigh in disappointment

"Birthday party?" Nao asked

"Well, each month, we celebrate all the birthdays of the officers during that month" Misuzu answered him

"I see"

" ** _And Tonto..._** " Laine turn to the female cat-like alien

"Hmm..."

" ** _Guess I'll be borrowing Taro for a while if you don't mind...sorry_** " Laine apologize to her

"Nyah! Don't mind it! Just use him as much as you want" Tonto replied to him

" ** _Thanks...oh, I have to mention this but it seems that Dr. Love's birthday was also in this month_** " Laine added, making all of them gasped

"Wow, really?" Ninotchka asked in disbelief

" ** _Yup, so now, he's five hundred and...one years old_** " Laine said

"Pfft..."

"Hahaha!"

Everyone laugh beside Chuuta, who retain a neutral face, what's so funny about it?

"By the way, where is he?" Veronica asked after containing her laughter

" ** _Well, he has some research material he manage to acquired from the HQ and then he paid a visit to his former student before confining himself..._** " Laine answered

"Typical Dr. Love" Isaac muttered

" ** _But right now, he's on a date_** "

"D-DATE!"

* * *

 _elDLIVE HQ's Residential Ward:_

Dr. Love was talking to an old woman and with them was her butler

"My, my...that face I'm seeing right now really reminds me of my younger days" she told him

"Is that so?"

"Well...what is it you want from me this time?" she asked him, this earned a gasp from the doctor

"Want? I was here to pay you a visit...is that a problem?"

"If I remember correctly, all of the visits you made so far were just for the sake of asking me for favors only..." she replied to him

"Well, this is different...and I meant it" Dr. Love stated

"Well, either way, take this..." she then handed him something

"T-This is..."

Dr. Love was stunned at the material he obtained

"So, you're advancing your research about Planet Glyph...and to think that you manage to get this far..."

"Those were just nothing but my rant about them, nothing special"

"And you're not presenting these to the headquarters?" Dr. Love asked her

"I have no interest in fame anymore, besides, they're just going to waste any scientific development I made anyway, so it would be best that you put that into good use"

"I see, thanks for this"

"Lately, I've been smelling some disturbance around and I hope nothing bad happens on the 'outside world'..." she stated

"Hmm... a smell that only few recognize...is it about the 7th subject?" Dr. Love asked

"That's right..."

* * *

"Outsiders of el civilization, Heavensider...we brought what you asked for..."

"..."

Somewhere inside the asteroid, a business was currently being held by two groups, one of them involves the group named 'Heavensider' and the other one was an unknown group that consist of three aliens, unfortunately, King was currently asleep

" ** _I've checked the contents...it's the thing we ordered, King_** " Dassim reported

" ** _Yup, it really it is..._** " Lili spoke

"..."

"We fulfill the part of our deal, now's you turn to fulfill your part" he spoke, but he got no response

"..."

"Where is the thing you promised? Are you trying to shrink the payment?!"

"..."

"Bastard!"

"Don't worry, we have it right here~" Alvah suddenly appear behind them, holding a small glowing tube

"When did he?!-"

"Here, it's the promised stone of desire, Greedite, you can buy an entire star cluster with it" Alvah then handed the payment to the three aliens, after they confirm it, they keep it on his cloak

"This meeting is informal and never happen, our planet has nothing to do with you, not on the past and not on the future...don't forget that promise"

Alvah laugh at that

"We gave you ten times the amount but there's no gratitude at all...well that's okay, but now, it's your turn to fulfill your promise..."

Then out of the blue, two of the three aliens just lay dead on the ground and Alvah's gloves were glowing a thread-like blue outline on the middle of each of his finger

"...You promise to come alone, right?" he finished, this make the last alien terrified

"I-I'm sorry!" He apologized

"That's okay, as long as you keep you promise, we're friends"

Then he ran away

"We'll clean the corpses for you!" Alvah yelled back, then he heard a 'thank you' response from him before disappearing completely

"He sure is fast...but are you really sleeping, King?" Alvah then saw him fully awake

"Well, our preparations are finally done, so give us the orders, King..." Then everyone waited for him to spoke

King grin and then look at them sharply

"Let's begin the journey to massacre"


	15. Encounter

Chapter 15: Encounter

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Right now, everyone inside the solar system district station were celebrating the birthdays of all officers on this month and it includes Dr. Love, who was currently in the HQ

" ** _Ah, I guess I went for another year again_** " Dr. Love said

"I can't believe that he really is more than 500 years old" Nao said

"Me too..." Misuzu said

" ** _No wonder Taro brought so many food here_** " Dr. Love added, then on cue, Taro appeared behind him along with the food he brought while eating some of it

" ** _Yahoo! Let's celebrate!_** " Taro yelled

" _ **But these things will only get in the way of my research**_ " the doctor complain, surely enough, the food was so abundant that it occupied the space of his table and blocking the view of his research material that was flashed on a holographic monitor in front of him

" ** _Who cares! Let's just celebrate now!_** "

" ** _Put all of them on the fridge so I can eat it after many years!_** "

" ** _H-How cold!_** "

Everyone laughed as Dr. Love and Taro argue to each other as they, too, enjoy the party and the food, then Veronica saw Ninotchka, who was eating a food that wasn't on the party

"Hey Nino, what's that you're eating?" she asked

"Ah, this...it's a sushi" Ninotchka told her

"Where did you get it?"

"Chuuta-kun was making those... look over there"

Ninotchka pointed at the stand where Chuuta was serving his own food, Veronica approach him

"Oh, Assistant Inspector Veronica...would you like some?" Chuuta asked as he handed a plate full of sushi to her

"O-Okay..."

Then Veronica took the plate and put one into her mouth, she chew and savor it, she was shock at the taste, it was so delicious

"H-How..."

"Well, cooking was my natural skills before having my speed, power and senses" Chuuta answered her as he then serve the other aliens his food, who had the same reaction like Veronica after savoring it

* * *

"It seems that Deputy Chief Riggs and Inspector Virgil took Chief Laine's advice too seriously" Chuuta muttered as he finally manage to get out of the crowded aliens that was having too much fun and reach the corridor, where you can see the magnificent view of space

"Officer Kokonose..."

Chuuta then heard Misuzu, it seems that she also get out of the party to take a breather

"Sonokata..."

Chuuta then went beside her, and out of the blue, Misuzu reach on her pocket and took out some capsule and drink it

" _So that must be the drug that suppress the side effect of the operation that was done to her..._ " Chuuta thought as he look at her but unfortunately, she notice him looking at her

"Is there something on my face?" she asked while blushing a bit

"No, you don't have, I'm just wondering what kind of medicine you just drank?" He asked

"Oh, that's my environmental adaptation drug that Prof. Isaac suggest that I should take every 10-15 hours" Misuzu answered him, Chuuta nodded in understanding

"I see"

Then silence covered the two until Misuzu hesitantly broke it

"I-I was wondering..." she started, causing Chuuta to look at her

"Hmm..."

"How in the world did you get that strong?" she asked, she's been dying to asked him that question ever since she witness him on how he obliterate Dragrain's body using only his fist, but their duty was keeping her from doing so

"Not you too..." Chuuta grunted at that question

"!"

"Well, Officer Ninotchka asked me the same thing while we're on the bowling alley, and I think I'm going to say the same thing to you as well, I just train hard until I achieve this level" Chuuta answered her

"But you know, that kind of-"

"Yeah, you don't need to remind me, it was completely unbelievable for anyone, but I'm just being honest here" Chuuta insist

"So then, what kind of training did you do?" She asked

"Nothing special, just some push-ups, sit-ups, squats and running everyday for three whole years" Chuuta simply told her, this shocks Misuzu

"Eh!"

"Trust me, it's sound so simple but if you actually try doing it yourself, you'll find out that it was nowhere easy at all" Chuuta continued

"Is that so..."

"Well, let's hea-"

*ALARM*

Then a very loud alarm sounded all over the station, all personnel struggle to get back to their posts because of the hangover during the party and the sound of the alarm also annoys them to the extreme

"Tonto...get me 10 liters of awakening medicine...ugh...and turn off the alarm!" Riggs ordered before covering his mouth to prevent himself from throwing up

"Youyousa!"

Then every employee went to their post and readied themselves in case of an enemy attack, then after few moments, a distortion near their ship can be seen and it's getting wider and wider

"Prepare the SPH barrier! All hands brace for impact!"

Then from the center of the distortion came a large spacecraft that effortlessly dwarfed Janur-o-R in terms of size

"W-What..."

"Is that a...Freighter?" Riggs questioned and then after few moments since it appeared, Tonto spoke

"Deputy chief Riggs! The unknown spacecraft was transmitting a video signal, I'll be patching it through our monitors..."

Then after that, the video was on and McCay's face can be seen on it, his wicked grin made everyone feel unnerved, and then, he surprisingly scratch his head and laugh

"G-Good morning, officers..." he greeted them

"What are you after?" Riggs stated rather than ask

"Sorry if we startle you, but our engines currently suffer from overheating so we have no choice but to warp midway, don't worry, we're already repairing it so don't mind us" McCay reasoned to them, however, Riggs has other plans

"Mclane, confirm the freighter's identification to see if they're telling the truth?" He ordered, then after he said that, Mclane look at him

"It's true, the freighter was genuine and he's the ship's captain and this is one of their warp point" Mclane stated, Riggs then turn to McCay

"I see, however, I can't just ignore this matter, did you realize that one miscalculation can lead to something very dangerous? So for that reason, you and your vice-captain must come here on our station and we will sent our people to inspect the contents of your ship, is that clear?" Riggs explain

"Aw~ can't you just let us go, this'll take only a few minutes" McCay begged but it was ignored

"No!" Riggs firmly said, McCay sigh

"O-Okay then..."

* * *

"Why the heck we're the ones who should do the inspection?! We're not an all-around division!" Veronica complain

"Apparently, the traffic division, who was assigned on this kind of job, was currently suffering from severe hangover, so they're out of commission for a while" Virgil answered her

Well, it turns out that Divisions 1, 2 and 5 were inevitably assigned to do the inspection of the unknown cargo ship, mainly because they're the only ones available and kicking

"Okay then, turn on the colors of your suit" Virgil told them and then after few seconds, the suits they're wearing was dyed in respective colors, Chuuta was blue, Nao was orange, Misuzu was purple, Veronica was yellow, Ninotchka was green, Virgil and his nameless partner has an identical colors of gray

"Oh, by the way, did Chuuta and Nao knew how to spacewalk?" Veronica asked the two

"N-No" Nao answered

"No, but for some reason, I can do this..."

Chuuta then kick his right foot with considerable amount of energy and to their surprise, a shockwave appear on his foot that propel him forward

"!"

"What!"

"H-How are you able to do that?!" Virgil asked in disbelief, Chuuta look at him

"I don't know...maybe natural talent?" he told them sarcastically

"Whatever...I don't want to know anymore so save it" Veronica mussed, she was getting tired of being startled by all of the amazing feats that Chuuta had done so far

"Well, either way, Misuzu and Chips will accompany Chuuta and Nao to inspect the crew, while the rest of us will go to the storage room to inspect the contents"

"Youyousa!"

* * *

Inside the cargo ship, Chuuta, Misuzu, Chips and Nao were traversing the semi-dark hallway of the ship, trying to find the quarters of the crew but to their surprise, they're nowhere to be found there and so, they decided to enter the cafeteria and find...

"Yo!"

The four officers saw four individuals, a black haired woman, a blue skinned alien, a kid like figure wearing a flower wreath on his head, and a guy with light blonde hair, the latter three were sat on the table together while the former was leaning on the wall

"Are you the crew of this freighter?" Misuzu asked them

"Yup, we're so sorry for the trouble we cause, but don't worry, our dear engineer is done fixing it..." Alvah told them

"We know that, but we have to scan you to verify your identification" she continued

"Fine with us..."

Then Chuuta and Nao went to them and proceed to scan their ID's to see if they're genuine and 'fortunately', it is genuine

"It's real, they're the real crew of the ship..." Nao said, however Chuuta narrowed his eyes at them, for some reason, the aura of these people/alien was intimidating and his sixth sense was telling him that they're planning something dangerous, but he shrugged it off for now and focus on his job

"Now, all we have to do is to scan the engineer and you're free to go...just after our deputy chief was done interrogating your captain and vice-captain, can I see him?" Chuuta asked them

"But he's currently asleep right now since he's very tired after fixing the engine, so can you make a consideration and skip him?" Alvah asked

"I'm afraid I can't do that, it's in our regulation to scan every crew member of any unknown ship that came across on this part of space...don't worry, it won't take long" Chuuta calmly told them

The 'crew' was stunned at the boy's calm and collected personality, especially the black haired woman, who actually got an interest on him

"I see, well then, this way..."

* * *

Alvah guide Chuuta to the room where the engineer was asleep on the couch, Chuuta thank him for his assistance and then, he went near the guy and just as he's about to wake him up by lightly shaking him...

...King's eyes snap open and his right hand darted forward in attempt to grab the intruder that dare to touch him...

"!"

...Only to find his face just millimeters away from Chuuta's fist

* * *

"W-What the heck!" Veronica shriek as she and the other officers that was inspecting the contents was caught off guard, the whole freighter just suddenly shook violently as if a large asteroid hit it

"W-What just happened?" Ninotchka stuttered while struggling to balance herself

"W-Who knows..."

But all of them had a feeling that a certain officer among their group was to be blamed for this tremor

* * *

"!"

Alvah was shocked at what he was seeing right now, the boy's fist was now imprinted on the very sturdy wall of the room, the dent around it was so big that the wall is going to fall apart if you touch it very slightly and most of all, King's face shows mixed emotions of shock, and sudden fear

"Y-You!"

"My hand slipped..." Chuuta simply reply to him as if he didn't attempt to punch him at all

"I-I see..."

Then Chuuta retract his fist and start talking to him properly

"Well, the guy over there told me that you're the engineer, so if it doesn't trouble you, can I see your identification to verify that you're a real engineer of this cargo ship?" Chuuta stated to him

"..."

King didn't replied and instead, he show him his ID, Chuuta nodded to himself as he confirm it

"I see, it is real then...oh, and I'm sorry about that, I just don't want anyone startling me just like the one you did" Chuuta apologized to him

"..."

"Chuuta!"

"Officer Kokonose!"

Chuuta turn around to see Misuzu and Nao and among them was the other 'crew members' of the cargo ship, they too, were startled at the sudden tremor occurred around the ship

"Oh, I'm done here, let's head outside" Chuuta told the two as he exit the room, Misuzu and Nao look at the imprinted fist and a wide dent behind the black haired guy, on which both officers assumed that he's the engineer

"Y-Yeah..."

Misuzu and Nao followed Chuuta, exit the freighter and wait for Veronica and the others to finish their part of the job

* * *

"King..."

Alvah asked him, but he got no response

"What happend?" he asked again

"King!"

Trumbo and the others walk to him

"I...don't know" he told them

"!"

Everyone was shocked at his answer, This is the first time King acted like this

"Alvah! What the heck happen here and what did the officer do to him?!" Cheryl asked the light blonde guy

"The kid attempt to wake King up, who decided to grab his arm and the next thing I already knew was...the whole freighter just shook and the kid's fist was now imprinted on the wall behind him..." Alvah pointed at the wide dent near the couch

"What!"

"Honestly...it happen too fast, even for me" Alvah admitted

"!"

Who the hell is that brat?

* * *

"Oh, there you are..." Nao said while waving at them, Veronica and the others went to their position

"So how's the crew?" Ninotchka asked

"They're real..." Misuzu answered her

"I see"

"Well, shall we head back?" Nao asked

Then just near from their position, McCay and Lili were also returning to the freighter, it seems that they're done with the interrogation as well

"Okay let's head back to the station, the freighter will warped away any moment now and we don't want to be caught up on it" Virgil told them

"Yeah"

Then the officers return to Janru-o-R, unaware of the danger that awaits them inside


	16. Gone

_**AN: Sorry I didn't got to update this for the last 2 days, I got sick and was stuck in my bed, but now I'm fine so I'll continue this, well, no use keeping you waiting, here you go...**_

Chapter 16: Gone

"I see, so there's nothing wrong with either the crew or the contents" Riggs said, everyone all nodded in response

"That's right"

"Finally! We're done here" Veronica said

"By the way, do all of you know what happen to the freighter? It suddenly shook while we're inspecting the contents, it really scare me, I thought a large asteroid actually hit it" Ninotchka asked them

"Well...about that..." Misuzu trailed as she look at Chuuta, who look back at her in confusion, but he quickly figure out what she was trying to say to him

"The engineer tried to grab me, it was for self-defense..." he defend himself, making everyone look at his direction

"Eh! W-What are you talking about?" Veronica asked them

"You see...Chuuta was actually the one who cause the whole freighter to shake..." Nao finally told them

"WHAT!"

"W-What the heck did you do this time?" Veronica couldn't help but to ask

"Like I said, he tried to grab me so I react...I didn't expect 'that' to happen you know..." Chuuta told them, referring to the shaking of the freighter

"Ugh..."

"Well, putting that aside, you girls and Chips should teach these two how to spacewalk so they're be able to help in inspection should the same incident like this occurred" Virgil asked them a favor while pointing to Chuuta and Nao's direction

"What! Why us?!" Veronica complain

"Well, mainly because you five were classmates and your division always work together so it's an obvious choice" Virgil reasoned to them, after few seconds, Ninotchka was the first to agree

"F-Fine with us..." she said

"Me too..." Misuzu spoke after her, Veronica groaned in frustration, seeing that she doesn't have any choice

"Ugh...okay, we'll teach them already"

* * *

"And so, I therefore conclude that this meeting has reach its conclusion..."

The HQ were having a meeting regarding the sudden destruction of DeMille, but since that the information they have gathered was completely scarce, they were forced to end the discussion with no possible clue on who wiped out the entire organization in just short amount of time

" ** _Superintendent General Copora!_** " someone spoke through comm.

"What?! We're still on meeting here!"

" ** _It's an emergency situation!_** "

"Tell me, what's wrong?"

" ** _A severe pandemic outbreak...on three planets at once!_** "

This information shock everyone inside the court hearing

"WHAT!"

" ** _An unknown deadly illness have already been spread and the death toll was rising rapidly, 72% in Pasolini, 83% in Tamii and 96% in Gwar!_** "

"WHAT! That's practically an annihilation! Why didn't you report it sooner?!"

" ** _The time needed for the disease to spread is extremely short and every person will immediately got infected without even enough time to quarantine them!_** "

"Grrr! What's the symptoms!?"

" ** _Once infected, green speck will formed on the victim's skin until they'll be reduced into string-like fibrous and then they'll decompose!_** "

Then after hearing that report, the superintendent general quickly decided on their next course of action

"Gather all Virus and SPH experts all around! Put this matter into top priority!"

* * *

Outside the station, Chuuta and Nao was paying attention to their instructions on how to use the suit's thrusters to propel themselves into the direction they wish to go and then after that, the two officers were now going to put it into practical use

"You can do it chu!" Chips cheered to him

"Come on! It's just a simple task, you should be able to do it by now!" Veronica told Nao

"I-I'm trying so don't rush me" Nao shot back as he attempt to use the thrusters on his feet to move forward once more and with a little luck, he manage to do so, even though he only move a little bit

"Close enough..." Veronica told him

Meanwhile on Chuuta's side, Misuzu and Ninotchka were instructing him on how to do it, just the same like Nao but unlike the orange haired boy, Chuuta was a fast learner and he was now able to travel long distance

"That's great Chuuta-kun, you learn so fast" Ninotchka praise him

"Not bad..." Misuzu said

"Well, it's actually hard at first..." Chuuta said as he went to the two for another instruction that they might give to him

"Well, that's it...as long as you two knew the basics, it's just a matter of practice" Misuzu told him

"I see, well, let's head back inside, I want to go home" Chuuta said

"Yes, it seems that Nao also manage to learn to use the thrusters as well, even though he's struggle at first" Veronica told them

And then with that settled, the group of six went back to the station only to find out that it was locked from inside, Nao pried open the hatch but it won't even budge

"Huh!"

"What's going on?" Veronica asked

"I can't open it" he told them

"It's simple, you just...Urgh...you're right, it won't open!"

Veronica found out that Nao was really telling the truth as she, too, was having a hard time opening it

"Here, let me try then..." Chuuta volunteered and was about to went to the hatch when Ninotchka spoke

"Wait a minute!"

"Huh"

Everyone look at her, Nino was currently typing on her virtual keyboard and access the security system of the station

"There's something going on inside the station...here it is! Emergency code 87 has been initiated" she told them

"Code...87?" Nao asked in confusion

"It's a code when more than 80% of the personnel were infected by an unknown disease" Misuzu answered him

"EHHH!"

"!"

"B-But is there other way that more than one personnel might get sick or something?" Nao asked

"Of course, for example, some people might got poisoned by either eating at the birthday party or eating foreign food that was contaminated by bacteria" Veronica told them

"Oh, so now you're saying that it's my fault then?" Chuuta said while looking at her

"I-I'm not saying that!"

"Well, it's not true...because if it is, you two should fall ill as well since you ate one of my sushi but as I can see, you're fine and well" Chuuta told them

"That's right"

"But what could be the cause of the lock-down?" Nao asked them

"Well, it depends, but on worst case scenario or during in a time like this, the station will be lock-down for at least 24 hours" Misuzu said

"WHA!-"

"24 hours!"

"We'll ran out of oxygen if we wait any longer than that!"

"Wait a minute..."

Everyone turn to Ninotchka again

"I got another information from the security system, I'll patch it on our HUD (Heads-Up Display)"

Ninotchka then patched the information she got in everyone's HUD of their helmets

"Huh!"

"..."

"W-What's this?"

Nao and everyone read the information that shows the 'dead' status of almost every personnel inside the station and 'unknown' status for the few ones

* * *

"Dr. Love!"

After the meeting, Laine decided that he should ask Dr. Love help regarding the infectious disease that kill large amount of residents inhabiting the three different planets simultaneously

"What is it?"

"There's a problem that the HQ can't handled by ourselves, can we ask for your help?"

"Sure, what about it?"

"There's an unknown disease that spread in extraordinary rate"

"I see, the symptoms?"

"Green specks will appear on the infected individuals until it decomposed" Laine said, Dr. Love think about it for some time

"It's just like-"

*BEEP*

Laine and Dr. Love stop talking as they both heard a beep

"Sorry, I had to take this message, it's from Janur-o-R"

"Me too, it's from the equipment that monitors the health of CID"

Dr. Love open it and was surprised to find some serious medical report regarding on Janur-o-R's CID officers

"!"

" _W-What!_ "

Dr. Love turn his head to Laine, who was shocked after reading his own message too, and judging on his expression, something bad must have happen on the station as well

"I see...it seems that the information I have right now also refers to the same problem that the HQ have...if you don't mind, can I have the data of all the personnel's health report?" Dr. Love asked

"I'll send it to you"

Then just as Dr. Love asked, Laine send to him all of the list of each employee's health status, Dr. Love narrow his eyes after reading the report

"Just as I thought...and to think that it already progress this far..." Dr. Love spoke after seeing the file

"W-What's happening?!" Taro asked them, worried

"A large scale infection occurred at the station...and it's the same infection that Laine told me just now" Dr. Love stated

"WHAT!"

"!"

"And the way they all died is just like the symptoms you just told me earlier" he continued

"B-But what about everyone?! What about Tonto?!" Taro asked, now he was completely terrified at the fate of his comrades back at the station

"I...I have to go back to the station!" Laine said as he darted to the door, however, as he reach the door and open it, he was greeted by Commissioner Bunyu

"Wha-"

"Hello there...and where do you think you're going, Laine Brick?" Bunyu asked him

"I'm going back to the station, there's something wrong with my employees" Laine told him

"Is that so? well, I hope you don't mind if you postpone it then..."

"Eh!"

"Since you three we're going to...JAIL!" Bunyu yelled the last part

"WHAT!"

"!"

"After I've done everything I could for you! And you dare to pull that trick and attempt to embarrassed me in front of the hearing!"

"B-But commissioner, we don't have time for this!" Laine reasoned but it was ignored

"Me neither, but to show you that I'm really serious here..."

Then behind the high ranking commissioner was a group of soldiers, ready to act on his orders

" _T-These people are...elDLIVE's strongest soldiers_ "

"Now go and throw these people to jail!" Bunyu ordered

"N-No way!"

"Tch"

* * *

Without much of a choice, Chuuta and the gang wandered around the ship for any alternative routes, but unfortunately, they didn't find any, and then...

"Everyone! Come here chu!" Chips called them, they all went to the plushy looking alien's direction and look at the front side of the ship to find some of the personnel in the bridge have collapse

"T-Tonto!"

"Tonto-san!"

Unfortunately, she lay dead on the floor and her body was starting to decompose and at the same time, their HUD shows the 'dead' status above and a cross sign over her picture

"!"

"I..see, so you're...outside..."

Then they all heard Virgil's voice from the speakers on their suit, they look at him

"I'm...so...glad...ugh..."

Then just like Tonto, Virgil is no longer breathing and his body start to decompose too, then a 'dead' status and a cross sign appear at above and over his picture respectively

"D...Don't...come...here..." Riggs then lay dead as well and decomposing

"No..." Ninotchka, Veronica, Misuzu and Chips whispered to themselves, they can't believe that they're fellow comrades were all...gone, just like that

Then eventually, everyone was showing no signs of life and complete silence was covering the whole station inside and outside

"W-What is this?...What's going on?...T-There's no way...It can't be real..." Nao keep repeating those kind of questions on himself

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" He couldn't take anymore as he yelled that phrase on top of his lungs

As for Chuuta, a new emotion was being stirred on his heart, it's just like when he first save that old lady 4 years ago, but this one was a complete opposite of that feeling...it feels like he suddenly became useless after seeing the deaths of their comrades and hear the cries of his friends

"Is this...what they called...hatred?"


	17. Getting Serious

_**AN: I'm going to remind all of you that this fic was based on manga, so spoilers for those who only watch the anime version of elDLIVE but unless you want to spoiled yourself, then go ahead and read this, but don't blame me afterwards, okay? Then, here we go...**_

Chapter 17: Getting Serious

 _Cargo Ship, Alba Baiden:_

After warping a considerable distance away from the infected Solar District Station, the freighter was seen on the empty space all by itself

"Okay Dassim, how far are we from Earth?" Alvah asked the blue-skinned alien

"200 Light years"

"The Solar District Station should be annihilated by now, so I think we should head back to earth, Alvah" Dassim told him

"Hey! I'm the second-in-command here and not Alvah so don't take orders from him!" McCay protest, Cheryl can't help but to snort at that

"Well...what choice do we have?" Trumbo spoke

"He's right..." Alvah calmly said, not even affected at McCay's outburst

"..."

"Anyway, how about the trick we pull off?" McCay then change the topic

"It worked smoothly, The three planets suffer from an infection and elDLIVE's main forces were focused on them, and with only station that was place on Earth annihilated..."

"...Which means Earth is currently free" McCay finish for him

"Anyway King, if you don't mind, what exactly did that officer do to you? I still can't believe that he manage to scare you just like that..." Alvah asked him

"..."

Everyone turn to him after hearing that question

"From what I saw...that kid attempt to punch me, it was nothing but an ordinary punch, I didn't even sense any type of SPH from him, but his physical strength and the power from his fist was way beyond anything I have seen so far..." King started to explain

"Eh!"

"What did you say?!"

"His fist...it was like it was filled with infinite energy that if unleashed, it can lead to a massive catastrophe, and the whole freighter shaking last time was the proof of it" he continued

"!"

Everyone was shocked at what he said, they can't believe that their leader, who was the strongest inside and outside el civilization, was being pressured by a brat

"B-But are you sure about that King?" Cheryl asked

"I'm sure of it, I can sense strong people through SPH, but that kid...he's the perfect example of looks can be defying, he looks weak outside but inside, he has the power to stop us if he want to..." King explained

"!"

"T-That can't be...to think elDLIVE manage to recruit a person like that!"

"But it doesn't matter now, because he was long dead along with those officers" McCay tried to reassure them

"I hope so..."

"Anyway, let's head back to Earth now" Cheryl said

*ROOOOAR*

Everyone cover their ears at the horrifying sound, and then, a transparent colossal being appear in front of the cargo ship

"DAMN! So noisy!" McCay complain

"Shakion, that's enough" King ordered, then, the loud roar finally stop as it dance happily around the freighter

"It seems that he's happy that he was finally out, by the way, where was he hidden?" McCay asked

"He was in the gap of the ship's outer wall" Alvah answered

"What! He endured the warp while naked?!"

"It's not possible for Shakion, after all, he has an incredibly hard skin" Dassim stated

"Shakion, you know I can't bring you out on Earth..."

*ROOOAR*

"If we let you out, there's no way we can do our job in peace, since you'll stand out too much" King reasoned to him

*ROOAR!*

"However in exchange, you can roam around the station..."

*ROAR!*

"...And you may eliminate any elDLIVE survivors you may found" King finish

*ROOOOOOAR!*

Shakion roared in delight this time, but his companions except King were not delighted at the fact that his vacuum-like roar was tearing their eardrums apart

"Damn SPH wave cry!" McCay complain

"But is it really okay to get his hopes up high? You know that no one's alive back there" Alvah asked

"Yeah! They're all green trashes right now" Lili followed suit

"But still...that officer...I kinda like him though, the way he act in front of us makes him so manly" Cheryl muttered, referring to Chuuta

"Okay then, order us King!"

"KING!"

Everyone look at him while awaiting on his orders

"Let's go back to Earth"

* * *

"Here..." Chuuta threw them some oxygen packs they found at 7th emergency hatch, after persuading them that crying will not make their situation better, they decided to push their grief aside and focus on their own survival first, so with that on their mind, he and the other remaining officers search for anything that might help them prolong the oxygen supply on their suits

"Sometimes, your strength was reliable on its own ways" Veronica told him as she took one of the oxygen pack to herself

"Is that so? Then...thanks for saying that, Assistant Inspector Veronica..."

Due to Chuuta's immense strength, he manage to tear down the door that blocks them from the abundant oxygen supply on the 7th Emergency hatch and so, they're oxygen problems were solved, but that doesn't mean that they're safe

"So...what should we do now? I mean we can't stay drifting in space forever" Nao asked them

"Well, it's obvious that we should find a way to enter the station, but with the risk of the disease inside, that was out of option for now" Ninotchka said

"Well then, let just-"

*ROOOOOOOOOOAR*

A very loud roar pierce through their ears, everyone was forced to cover them from the sound that was about to destroy their eardrums

"W-WHAT THE HECK!"

"CHIPS!" Veronica yelled, thinking that it's was the plushy alien's fault

"It's not me!" Chips yelled back

"This way!"

Chuuta shouted, and then, he went at the back of the station with everyone following him, and after reaching it, what they saw there was...

"W-What is that thing?"

Everyone observed the creature, it's skin was semi-transparent dark blue, it's eyes and mouth were glowing light blue, and lastly, it's height and size make them look like ants

"W-What is that?!" Nao asked them

"I know that creature..."

"!"

Ninotchka then look at her virtual monitor for the information about the colossal creature in front of them

"Here! According to the instruction manual, there's a legendary monster that was seen on the far end of el civilization, it was discovered by some space expedition...it's name was...Shakion" she told them

"!"

"S-Shakion!"

"As in, the one that was called 'devil of far end' that sink a total of 5 expeditions all by itself? I thought it was just a make-up story just to tell the kids about the dangers of the space" Veronica said

"But why is that kind of creature, especially that dangerous one, was here on the station?" Chuuta questioned

"Who knows...but..."

Everyone look at Misuzu

"...He might be the one who made everyone inside the station suffer" she finished

"!"

"T-That's a possibility..." Nao said

* * *

"Well then, is there anything you want to say before we imprisoned you?" Bunyu asked the three, Taro grit his teeth, Dr. Love didn't say anything, but Laine stood up

"I already told you! There's an infection on my station and we have to go back now!" he insist to him

"Yeah right, and do you think I'll fall on that trick again?!" Bunyu shouted

"!"

"Why you!-"

Laine raise his left arm to stop Taro from doing something reckless

"Don't!"

"But-"

"Not now..."

"Laine..."

The mentioned man turn to Dr. Love

"My backup equipment just confirmed the survival of Division 2 and 5, they're currently outboard the station" he told him

"What!"

"It's true..."

Laine was relieved at the good news, but at the same time, he was worried, they manage to escape the disease but with them outside the station, it's just a matter of time before their oxygen runs out and eventually, they'll died by means of asphyxiation

" _No choice...I've got to wake him up_ "

Then without warning, Laine's eye patch glowed blue and his SPH activated, startling Bunyu and the others

"What!"

"L-Laine's right eye..."

"Initiate emergency code 666! Wake that idiot up!"

* * *

*ROOOOAR*

Shakion went towards the survivors in attempt to hurt them in the way that he would have his fun and vent his anger by not coming here last time

"Here he comes! Prepare yourselves!"

"Youyousa!"

Nao and the others watch as the creature flew towards them with killing intent, but just after he reach halfway towards their location, half of his body suddenly explode into puddle, causing Shakion to scream in pain

*RROOOOOOOOOAAAARRR!*

Shakion trash around at the intense damage he suddenly sustained, pieces of the creature's flesh was scattered and drifting in the space aimlessly

"W-What!"

"Eh!"

"T-This is..."

"C-Chuuta-kun..." Ninotchka muttered while looking at the black haired boy, she and everyone else couldn't believe what they just saw

The boy's fist was emitting a steam and it was raised in a position where he just finish punching something, his eyes were shadowed so everyone can't tell his current expression

"..."

Chuuta then lowered his steaming fist and face the dangerous creature

* * *

" ** _Code 666 initiated! Releasing the lock on 13th cold sleep shell..._** "

a computerized voice spoke, then after that, the hidden place suddenly lit up and a tube was ejected from the ceiling, then just after the tube was released, a glowing blue light in shape of a human being was ejected next and was placed inside the tube

" ** _Preparing the release of the Criminal Investigation Division Head Madigan from his cold sleep state..._** "

Then the glowing human light was slowly disappearing to reveal a person inside


	18. Murderer's Identity

Chapter 18: Murderer's Identity

Shakion glare at Chuuta, who had an emotionless look on his face and his eyes were narrowed, showing that the space monster can't even consider a threat to him at all

*ROOOOAR*

The space monster flew towards him in an attempt to get revenge on what he had done to him, he cocked his fist and was about to punch him but Chuuta respond by just clenching his right fist and in one swift motion...

*BOOOOOOM*

Shakion's entire being explode into million pieces of his own flesh and was scattered in the empty space aimlessly, the excess energy from Chuuta's punch travel around the empty space and it was still powerful enough to shook even the station behind them and leave the other officers completely stunned and shocked

"W-W-W-What...did...just...happen?"

"T-That...was..."

"!"

Ninotchka put her hands on her mouth

They already knew Chuuta possess incredible strength, but what he just did now was something that exceeded their expectations thousandfold, it was god-like, he made Shakion, a legendary monster from the space, look like a single-use disposable punching bag

"..."

Nao, on the other hand, was stunned silent, meanwhile, Drew also came out of Nao's body just in time to witness that display of power, and even the little creature can't deny to himself that he was super curious about the extent of Chuuta's power, on which it appears to be limitless from their eyes

"J-Just how strong Chuuta was...this was too much to take, I mean, he destroy Shakion just like that..." he muttered after recovering from the shock

"..."

Chuuta look the scattered flesh of the legendary monster in front of him one last time before turning his back on it and regroup with the others

"Let's continue the search, shall we?" he casually asked them as he went around the station again to resume their search, this snap them out of their thoughts as they all quickly nodded and follow him

"Y-Yeah"

Then everyone went around the station to continue seeking for any clues that might lead them to the answer they're seeking

* * *

 _Madigan's POV:_

After waking up from a long, cold sleep, I decided to went out of the 13th cold sleep chamber to see the world while I was still out, donning my space suit and space helmet, I went outside and find some kids in colored space suits fighting off a monster bigger and taller than them, I recognize the monster was the one called Shakion, the devil of far end

"I see...they must be elDLIVE officers" I muttered to myself, then, I decided to watch their fight to see how strong these brats are

But then, as I saw Shakion charged towards them, I predict that one of them would fight back only to injured himself/herself but the next thing happen was caught me completely off-guard

*BOOM*

The one in the blue space suit simply punch the monster and the result was astonishing, half of Shakion's body burst at the sheer power of his punch

"What!"

I was stunned...I never thought that someone was capable of that feat, much less a brat...it seems that Laine finally recruit some powerful officers

Then I watch as Shakion wailing in pain and then after some time, he finally recover and charge at Chuuta, who only respond by clenching his right fist and...

*BOOOOOOM*

That second punch he threw was a blur to me and a lot more powerful than the previous one, it was more than enough to completely obliterate the monster and scattered his remains into space and that's not all, the excess energy from the punch travel around and actually shook the whole station itself

"This tremor!"

I shout to myself as the station I'm using as a hiding place shook, but at the same time, I found myself grinning like crazy, this kid...his power was in whole different level and to think that it took only a couple of punches to destroy the monster that already laid waste on other planets

" _He may be the one that I'm looking for..._ "

Then without wasting any time, I decided to greet the brats

 _Normal POV:_

As Chuuta and the others continue their search, they immediately notice a guy, who was wearing a white/black spacesuit and a helmet, he's approaching them

"A survivor!" Nao exclaimed

"No! It's..."

Misuzu, Veronica, Ninotchka and Chips immediately recognized the person in front of them...

"Well, what do you know, it seems that the officers outside were you girls..." Madigan spoke

"Division Head!" The four shouted in unison while Chuuta and Nao was confuse, but they call him Division Head...does that mean he's also member of elDLIVE? Probably

"Sonokata...this guy..." Chuuta started, Misuzu turn to him

"Oh, let me introduce to you...this is the head of CID, his name is Madigan" Misuzu introduce him, Chuuta and Nao remembered the name

"Oh, the one you told us when we're on our tour" Nao said, she nodded at that

"That's right"

"But, I thought you said that he's on a business trip...so why is he here?" Chuuta asked her

"Well...come to think of it, I don't know too..." she answered

"Okay, before you all explain to me what's going on, we have to get inside, follow me" Madigan said as he float towards the station, everyone followed him

 _13th Cold Sleep Chamber:_

"So there's still a room that wasn't affected by the disease" Nao exclaimed as he and his comrades look around

"Well, this place is only accessible outside the station so it was isolated among the others..." Veronica explain to him

"I see"

"So, Division Head, aren't you supposed to be on a business trip? So why and how come you got here so fast?" Ninotchka asked

"Keh! What business trip?! That's just some ways for Laine to bully me" Madigan answered

"Eh!"

"He's calling the chief...on his name" Nao exclaimed

"The reason is simple, he didn't like my investigation methods, but I'm too talented to be thrown away, so instead, he put me into cold sleep" He continued

"Eh!"

"!"

"Anyway, that's all there to is, now it's my turn to ask question...why is everyone on the station dead?" Madigan asked them

At that question, everyone except Chuuta was tearing up and were on the verge of crying

"We were just having a party and after we inspect a cargo ship, Chuuta and Nao here was training on how to spacewalk chu..." Chips was telling him everything

"...Then after that, we went back to the station only to find abnormalities inside and we can't get in chu..."

Misuzu, Veronica and Ninotchka were trying their best not to cry, but it's easier said than done

"...Then we peek through the front to find Tonto and everyone suffering...they're in pain...and...and..."

Chips can't continue the story anymore as he wail like a child, the three girls can't take it anymore as they let out their emotions on the ground, Nao was gritting his teeth while Chuuta's eyes were hardened and narrowed

Madigan grit his teeth in anger in response

* * *

"So, during the birthday party, a strange freighter warp on your location because of an engine problem, is that correct?" Madigan asked, everyone nodded

"That's right"

"It's a cargo ship, the captain and vice-captain was interrogated and we were assigned to inspect the contents since the traffic division was out at that time" Chuuta added, Madigan nodded

"By the way...does the cargo ship...look like this?"

Then, he show them a footage of the same freighter through the large screen on the room, there's no mistaking it, it was that cargo ship who undergo inspection

"WHAT!"

"THAT'S IT!"

"!"

Chuuta, right now, want to slap his recent self...why the heck he didn't believe his sixth sense earlier? These guys were dangerous after all

"Those bastards were there for some time...it seems that they're looking for something so important that they want the station dead" Madigan told them

"B-But when we inspect them, they're ID's were real, so how..." Nao said

"Then, can you give to me the list of the ship's crew?" Madigan asked the orange haired boy

"Here it is-eh!"

Nao open the database but to his surprise, the data about those guys were completely gone

"W-What! T-They're gone...but how?" he asked, Madigan let out a 'hmph'

"In other words, they took over the ID of the original crew and make it their own, which would suggest that those guys that you met inside were the ones who murdered the real crew, inside the cargo ship" Madigan told them

"!"

* * *

At the cargo ship, Cheryl and McCay were the only ones on the bridge, King, Alvah, Dassim and Trumbo went down to Earth in order to find the location of the 'blueprint'

"Ah~ I'm so bored" McCay said

"If you're bored, then why didn't you go down with them?" Cheryl asked, she's currently watching a TV show to entertain herself

"Didn't I tell you that I hate planets with so much blue on it, and I don't like those lesser beings wiggle around too" he answer her

"So much for your slogan 'Let's return it into a blue planet'...politician sure full of lies" Cheryl mocked

"And don't you know that thanks to those lies, we're all here"

"That only makes me want to go look down on you even more"

"You wanna go!? There's no one stopping us here!"

"Heh!"

" ** _Hey! Don't forget Lili was still here~_** " Lili answered through the comm. she was currently on the dressing room, trying out some clothes

" ** _Hihihi! don't stop them Lili, it will be fun watching those two tearing each other apart..._** " Trumbo's voice echoed through the bridge and then after few seconds, he himself appeared on the screen

"Trumbo! Did you find the 'blueprint'?!" McCay immediately asked

"Heh! Something like that..." then he showed them a dragonfly being held on his fingers

"!"

"The planet Glyph always use the same methods to hide their precious belongings, they use several creatures and infuse a little amount of SPH on them, and with that, they'll serve as a guide that will take us to the location of the 'Blueprint'..." Trumbo explained and then he proceed to pinch the head of the dragonfly

"Come on! Come on!..."

Trumbo applied more pressure on his finger

"That's it! Plead for your life..."

And then, the insect transforms into a new creature, which is more alien-like

"Good, now guides us to our dream"

* * *

"Everyone of you get ready! We're going to raid that cargo ship!" Madigan announce

"!"

"B-But we have to get permission in order to conduct a raid chu" Chips complain

"Keh! Are you a moron!? Those guys were someone that you'll never meet again, we have to take this opportunity that was laid before our eyes"

"But-"

"Each one of you should decide whether you're going with me or not? I don't need cowards in CID" Madigan spoke

"Eh!"

"!"

Everyone was dead silent while thinking to themselves on what decision they should take, then after a very long silence, it was broken by the orange haired woman first

"I'll go! I'm going to avenge them from those guys" Veronica was the first person to raise her hand, everyone look at her for a couple of seconds and then they also made their decision too

"M-Me too" Misuzu follow here

"I-I'm in as well" Ninotchka agreed too

"I will go as well, there's something I would like to confirm" Chuuta said

"I...I'll go too..." Nao was the last one

"T-There's no way I'll be left behind here so I'll go as well" Chips said

"Good, get yourselves ready then!" Madigan ordered

"Youyousa!"

Then everyone begin their preparations to raid the cargo ship despite the emotional breakdown they've gone through for just a short amount of time


	19. Raid

Chapter 19: Raid

A group of seven were currently floating towards the Freighter that was parked above the Earth, they reach the thrusters and hid there, then Madigan decided to review their plan of attack

"Okay, we'll stick to this one..." he spoke

Meanwhile, Nao and Misuzu was looking at the plan laid out in front of them, Nao then noticed that Misuzu was still crying, but the girl immediately turn her head to left side to hide her tears from him

" _This must be very hard for her and everyone else..._ " he thought

"Okay, we'll infiltrate the ship now! We'll go through the duct at bow" Madigan said

"But this isn't right chu! We should wait for the authorities first before we can conduct a raid chu!" Chips interject

"Assistant Inspector Chips, I understand your opinion, but these guys were something that we should catch immediately and we're going to do that even if it means ignoring the rules ourselves, what they have taken from us was the lives of our fellow friends, actually, I was surprise that you still have guts to say something about rules at a time like this..." Chuuta simply explain to his superior on what exactly is their current situation

"!"

Everyone cringed at that, Chuuta definitely has the point, taking away lives was against the rules after all

"..."

"The lad's right so shut your mouth Chips, why don't you make yourself useful and be our lookout" Madigan ordered

"But-"

"Please Assistant Inspector Chips...do it for us" Misuzu grab the alien and look at him straight into his eyes

"O-Okay chu..."

* * *

"FINALLY! YOU HAVE GATHERED IT!" McCay couldn't contain his joy as he look at monitor, it shows that King, Dassim, Trumbo and Alvah holding an alien each

"The four guardians..."

"So what should we do next?" Dassim asked

"Simple...crush their hearts" Trumbo simply instruct to them

Then after Trumbo spoke, They immediately kill them and pierce their hearts, then they felt some hard object from the puddle of flesh and blood

"There should be a round circular object within it"

Then they open their bloodied hand to reveal a black metal-like marble

"Scan it and then send it to me" Trumbo said

Then The four Heavensider members pulled the round object and it split in half, then a yellow light appear and seemingly flew off very far

Trumbo grinned as the round object he had transforms into a virtual map of Earth and then a symbol of glyph appeared above and it was pointed on a random landmass

"There it is! The location of the 'blueprint' we're looking for, the mechanism of our entire universe...the Blueprint of the Sky" he said in triumph

"Finally! With this, I can control the entire universe, right? The concept of life and death and other mechanisms that was impossible to modify!" McCay shouted in glee, making Alvah laugh

"Control? why are you always so obsessed on such useless principle? But yeah sure, you were, after all, we did promise you that before Coup d'état..."

"Finally, we had come this far..."

"Okay then, take out your mark" King ordered and just as he said, they all raise their finger and a glowing mark of their organization appeared and projected a blue-green skinned man, smiling at them

"We have come this far..." King told him

Then after that, McCay decided to go take a look at the virtual map of the Earth and then, he find something weird

"This is strange, the continent was not evenly match, what's going on here?"

"Well, that's because it was the map of the Earth when the Glyph created the 'blueprint' and it was a very long time ago, I still need to predict the exact location since the 'blueprint' move along with the continents, so give me more time"

"Well then Lili, could you pick us up with the transfer system" Alvah asked

"Okey Dokey, I'll be-"

*ALARM*

"!"

McCay, Cheryl and Lili was startled at the sudden alarm

"Hey, what's going on?!" Cheryl asked

"Wait a minute..."

McCay then turn to the security cameras and then what he just saw made his eyes fall out of his sockets

"We have an intruder...they're the survivors from the station" McCay announce to them

"What!"

"B-But that's not all...among them was the boy that manage to scare the King out" McCay added

"!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"T-That can't be..."

" ** _Hey Lili, what's going? why's the alarm ringing there?_** " Alvah asked her about the commotion on the freighter

"We have a major problem! elDLIVE survivors manage to get on the ship and among them was that boy that King mention to us" Lili said

" ** _What did you say!_** "

"!"

"T-That can't be! I thought we got them already"

"I don't know but Shakion was suppose to take care of them, unless..." McCay added

"W-What does it mean then?" Lili asked

"That brat...did he manage to defeat Shakion?" Cheryl told them

"!"

The entire group was left speechless at that

* * *

*ALARM*

"Tch! Now this ruins everything" Madigan muttered

"I'll go ahead..." Chuuta told him

"Are you sure?"

"I am"

Then just after those words left his mouth, Chuuta instantly disappear on their sight as if he teleport away, leaving a cloud of dust behind

"That kid sure is fast...okay then, listen up..."

 _Later:_

Chuuta decided to go to the ship's transfer room first, if he's going to block their way to escape, transfer rooms was the best place to visit first and look what he had found here...

"Hihihi...you sure had a guts to peek at me" Lili told him, she was currently wearing an underwear and currently changing into her clothes, which was strange since she was changing inside the transfer room

"..."

"Well anyway, this is as far as you go, elDLIVE...now prepare to die"

Then she immediately transformed into a monstrous form with many mouths and a centipede-like feet, it's a lot taller than Chuuta and roughly the same height as Shakion

"It's really easy being naked...for running amok that I-"

*BOOOM*

" _Huh..._ "

3/4 of her body was no more and was reduced into nothing, her blood was being painted on the wall of the transfer room, then she groggy looked down to see Chuuta's right fist was steaming and raised at her

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You..."

*BOOOOOOOOOM*

Chuuta punch her again with more force and it successfully obliterate Lili, but before her body explode, Chuuta quickly went outside of the room and then, he can hear an explosion along with splattering sound inside, moments after, he went back to see that the cargo ship's transfer room was painted by her own blood as his second punch finish her for good

"Transfer room secured...I guess" Chuuta muttered to himself and then after securing the place, he decided to explore the freighter again before catching up to his comrades

* * *

Madigan and the others were running towards the bridge, he doesn't know why but he feel confident on that kid's strength, so he let him handle things over there

"I hope Chuuta-kun was alright" Ninotchka said in worry

"Well, I wouldn't lie if I tell you that I was a bit worried about him too" Veronica admit

"Let's just focus on our raid, Chuuta was alright and I'm sure of it" Nao said

"He sure is...unlike you all" Madigan told them, his words tick some of them, particularly Veronica

"Grrr!"

"Now, now Veronica...let's just calm down and-"

" _So someone actually escape the infection, that was unexpected..._ "

Everyone turn in front to see Cheryl facing them and for some reason, she was a bit disappointed

"Tell me, where's the one in blue space suit? Was he dead?" she asked them

"What!"

"We are elDLIVE, and you guys are under arrest!" Veronica yelled while showing her the badge, Cheryl actually laugh at that declaration

"Hmmm..."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just so amusing that you declare that in front of your enemy, whose many times stronger than you all" Chreyl told them

"W-What did you say?!"

*FWOOOSH*

A red spark flew in high speed that caught Cheryl off-guard, the hermaphrodite gasp as she barely dodge that attack

"What!"

"You didn't even see that coming huh? What a useless life form you are" Madigan spat to her

"Tch!"

"Cheryl!"

Everyone turn to the newcomer McCay, his face show anxiousness as he approach her

"What!"

"Bad news! Lili was dead! The boy in blue suit kill her on the transfer room" McCay told her

"WHAT!"

At the officer's side, everyone gasped but nevertheless, they're happy that one of them was now dead while Madigan grin, that kid sure is something and with that, the transfer room was secured

"No choice, we're going to use the emergency pods, I'll distract them, go!" Cheryl said as he let McCay ran first

"Not a chance!" Misuzu tried to hit the fleeing guy with some of her SPH rings but it was blocked by Cheryl

"I'm your opponent" she told them

"Then we'll eliminate you first! Get ready!" Madigan said

"Youyousa!"

"Unfortunately, this isn't the time for us to fight yet..." Cheryl said as she expand her SPH into flashbang-like material and blanket the whole area

"!"

Everyone covered their eyes and after the light subside, there were no person present, Madigan grit his teeth

"They got away..."

* * *

Everyone except Chuuta were on the bridge, trying to gather some information through the computers in there

"What's taking Chuuta so long?" Veronica asked, then as if on cue, the automated door on the bridge open to reveal Chuuta

"Oh, speaking of the devil" she added

"Chuuta-kun!"

"Nice work back there, Chuuta" Madigan told him, Chuuta just nodded at that

"By the way, where did you go?" Misuzu asked

"To the cafeteria, I found the corpses of all the original crew member there, inside the kitchen" He simply answered them

"!"

"So, they've been murdered for real" Chips said

"I'm afraid so..."

"Okay Ninotchka, can you determine the drop point of the emergency pod they used?" Madigan asked her

"Yes, it seems that there's a log that they didn't manage to erase" she replied

"A-Are you going to follow those two on Earth chu?!" Chips asked

"Of course I will...and everyone will do the same" Madigan told them

"But-"

"No buts...everyone will follow and that's final, unless you want to let them get away from murdering our comrades, that is" Madigan told them in a matter-of-fact tone

"!"

"..."

"Here's the log...it say here that the pod was dropped somewhere within 100 km. radius..." Ninotchka told them

"100 km...that's too wide...where's the place"

"It's beside Pacific Ocean...in the outskirt of Sugura Bay" she said

"..."

Chuuta narrowed his eyes at that, that location was just near his house...near his auntie and every innocent people living there

* * *

Cheryl and McCay were now descending on the Earth using the escape pod, she can't believe how easily Chuuta took out Lili, her SPH was at least ten times more powerful than any average elDLIVE officers and will continue to increase if she transforms, but to be taken out that fast...that kid sure is crazy powerful...maybe King was telling the truth after all

"Damn it! I didn't sign up for this!" McCay complain, the blueprint was almost on their grasp but those survivors were getting in their way, especially the brat in blue spacesuit, just seeing him on how he destroy Lili with a neutral expression earlier makes him sick

"If worst comes to worst, we'll team up together and take on that brat...he's the only real threat to us, the others were nothing" Cheryl assure him, even she had to cast out her interest on him, for the sake of the plan, they will eliminate him

"..."

" ** _Cheryl! Where are you now?_** " They heard Alvah's voice on the comm. inside the pod

"We're descending on Earth as we speak..." she answered

" ** _I see, so you three are okay?_** " Alvah asked

"Make that two..." Cheryl correct him, Alvah gasp

" ** _Why? D-Don't tell me..._** "

"Lili was dead, the brat in blue space suit destroy her... and I also assume the he's also the one who kill Shakion earlier, depending on Kings' account and what we've seen so far, it's not possible" Cheryl said

" ** _..._** "

Cheryl didn't hear Alvah's reply but she was sure that he was a bit worried too

" ** _Anyway, I'm glad you two could make i_** ** _t...it will take some time for us to gather so stay low for a while_** " Alvah said

"I know"


	20. Back To Earth

Chapter 20: Back To Earth

Everyone have gathered in the transfer room and almost puke at the gruesome sight, the walls and the platform of the transfer room itself were literally painted by the blood of one of the Heavensider members that Chuuta killed recently

"BLEGH!"

"W-What the heck?! Did you just 're-decorate' the transfer room?" Veronica sarcastically asked him before covering her mouth as the stench of the blood was threatening to enter her nose

"Let's just start cleaning, shall we?" Chuuta told them, he isn't in the mood to answer one of Veronica's questions right now

"Fine!"

* * *

After some time, The room's platform was now being cleaned and Chuuta volunteer to do it since no one was willing to do so, Ninotchka was adjusting the setting and coordinates on where they will be transferred and Veronica was setting up some bombs, Misuzu, Nao and Chips went back on the bridge in order to set the ship to autopilot once the transfer was done and Madigan was monitoring everything

"Okay! Bombs were set!" Veronica reported

"Coordinates were set!" Ninotchka followed suit

Then the Division 2 enter the transfer room

"The autopilot is ready to activate, it will leave the Earth once the transfer was done" Misuzu reported, Madigan nodded at that, everything was ready

"Okay, platform was cleaned, we're ready to transfer" Chuuta told them

"Okay then, let's go!"

Then everyone went on the platform and the transfer was commenced, they disappeared in a light and went down on Earth, then after the transfer, the bombs Veronica set up explode and destroy the room and then the autopilot activates after, making the freighter leave the Earth unmanned

 _Earth:_

Two office workers were currently on their way home after their shift and they accidentally went on the park, both were semi-drunk and tend to talk about something nonsense, then out of the blue, a single ray of light shines down in front of them to reveal Chuuta and the others

*Hic*

One of the workers went to the group, he was about to ask them something when Madigan glare at him

"GO AWAY, YOU PEASANTS! THIS IS NOT FOR A SHOW!" he yell at them

"Okay*hic*fine, geez*hic*what a short*hic*tempered man"

Then the two were gone leaving them all alone, everyone especially Chuuta and Nao breathe a sigh of relief, after everything happend, they're finally back to their home planet

"It feels like eternity, but I can't believe I'm back to Earth.." Nao muttered, then everyone heard Madigan, who was talking on his headpiece

"Keh! Is that information reliable?"

"..."

"How laughable...okay then, I'm dropping the call, don't let them find you out! Bye!"

Then Madigan turn off the communication and look at Chuuta and the other officers

"Okay, I decided our course of action! We'll start your training 9 hours from now, gather up here tomorrow, that's all..." he simply instruct them

"Wha-"

"Training? But this isn't the time to do that kind of things, Division Head"

"Isn't Heaven already on Earth...besides, we didn't even have the luxury to train"

"I know that but right now, all of its members were scattered around the Earth, they won't gather immediately at Sugura Bay, besides, Chuuta here manage to killed off two of their members so the threat was lessen, I doubt they won't make any big moves for while, so I will take that advantage to train all of you" Madigan explain to them

"I-I see"

"But still, training at a time like this is a bit-"

"Greenhorns shouldn't talk big..." Madigan interrupt Veronica

"!"

"Right now, with the exception of Chuuta, everyone here is weak, you'll be killed and that's the end of it"

"..."

"Well then, get some rest and I'll see all of you tomorrow" then Madigan disappear before their eyes after telling them that, and so, Veronica was finally free to express her disdain towards him

"GRRR! That guy is so annoying!" she said

"V-Veronica, calm down" Ninotchka said

"But what he said was right, we're still weak, so I'll get him back on the training" Veronica told her, everyone seems to be in a good mood now while smiling and talking like that as if they never experience the loss of their comrades recently, and then...

"Well, if it doesn't bother you guys, I'll be going home then" Chuuta said as he turn his back to them and was about to take his first step on Earth when...

"W-Wait!"

Chuuta turn to the source of the voice

* * *

Chuuta, dressed in a training jersey of elDLIVE, were now on his way home and then after walking while attempting to think of an excuse on why he was late going home, he finally reach his house and without hesitating, he knock three times

"Auntie! I'm home!" Chuuta yelled and then after few seconds, the lights inside the house came to life and then the door was opened to reveal Mimi

"Oh, Chuuta! It seems that you had too much fun, right?" She asked him, Mimi actually think that Chuuta became too focused on having fun on his friend's house to the point that he completely forgot the time

"Yes, and I'm sorry" Chuuta apologized

"No need to apologize, I was actually happy that you finally made a friend" Mimi said and then, she was about to let him in when she saw two figures behind Chuuta

"C-Chuuta, do you have someone with you?" Mimi asked, Chuuta nodded at that

"Yes! Let me introduce auntie, this is Veronica and Ninotchka, my friends" Chuuta said and then the two mentioned girls went in front of him

"G-Good evening, Ms. Kokonose..." Ninotchka greeted her

"H-Hello..." Veronica simply said

"..."

Mimi's brain just short-circuited at the sight of two beautiful girls Chuuta brought with him

"I think this may not be a good idea after all..." Chuuta muttered as he remembered the events before he left the group

 _Flashback:_

 _"W-Wait!"_

 _Chuuta turn to see the source of the voice, it was Ninotchka_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Well...if it doesn't trouble you Chuuta-kun, can I and Veronica...come with you at your house?" she hesitantly asked him_

 _"Hmm..."_

 _"N-Nino! What are you saying!?" Veronica asked her_

 _"Well...We're in the same division so shouldn't we stick together, and so I figure that..." Ninotchka trailed before stopping midway_

 _"..."_

 _Chuuta give it a thought for a second and then he nodded_

 _"Sure, if that's what you want...I don't mind, but I have to get permission from my auntie first, she might get any wrong implications on this, you know" Chuuta remind her_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yup, so let's get going then, I want to sleep already" Chuuta said_

 _"Yes! Veronica, you're going with us right?" Ninotchka said_

 _"Y-Yeah, just as you said, we should stick together since we're on the same division" Veronica said, well, it's not that bad staying on someone's house, at least they're be able to sleep on a comfy bed and it's exactly what they need right now_

 _"Well then, me and Assistant Inspector Chips will take the beddings on the transfer branch" Misuzu told them, Chuuta nodded_

 _"Well, I'll be going home then, my mom might be worried about me by now" Nao said as he went home first, then after that, Chuuta, Veronica and Ninotchka were on their way as well_

 _Flashback Ends:_

Chuuta sigh as Mimi shook herself from the shock

"W-Well, come in you two" Mimi said as she let the three inside, she'll have Chuuta explain himself regarding this

* * *

"I see...so those two were locked out..." Mimi conclude, Chuuta nodded at that, he finally made up a story that Veronica and Ninotchka were sisters and were locked out of their house because their parents went on a business trip and won't be back for a while

And unfortunately, it's in exact same time the two were out visiting their grandparents and then when they went home, they find out that their parents were no longer there and they forgot to left the keys to them and so, they asked Chuuta (being their only friend that they can rely on) a favor and let them stay with him for a while until their parents came back

"That must be so hard for the two" Mimi added

"Yeah I know, so can you let them stay here for a while?" Chuuta asked

"Of course, after you told me that story, how can I say 'no' to that" Mimi said, Chuuta sigh in relief

"Thanks auntie"

"It's nothing"

* * *

"And so...Veronica-chan and Ninotchka-chan will stay with us for the time being" Mimi said as she handed them towels

"Thanks!" Veronica said

"Thank you very much, Ms. Kokonose" Ninotchka said

"Just call me Mimi, it's okay, oh and you two will use my bed, it's big enough to occupy up to three people anyway" Mimi said

"Yes"

"Well, you two must be tired so take a bath, I'll check on Chuuta to see if he's done preparing the futon I'm going to use on his room" Mimi said as she left the two girls and then went upstairs to check on Chuuta

"Chuuta-kun's auntie sure is kind, isn't she?" Ninotchka said

"Yeah...well anyway, let's take a bath together, shall we?" Veronica said after turning her head to face her, Ninotchka's face became red

"Eh! Y-You mean in _here_?!" she exclaimed

"Of course, it'll save more time, let's go!"

Then Veronica drag Ninotchka inside the bathroom and strip together

* * *

Chuuta juts finish laying the futon beside his bed when Mimi enter his room

"So, how was it?" Mimi asked

"It's done, you can now sleep if you want to auntie, I have to make sure those two were going to bed before going in myself" Chuuta said

"I see, but still...I was so shock that you manage to brought not only one but two girls...you're growing more than I expected" Mimi said

"Auntie, they're just my friends...I hope you don't put any perverted thoughts about me letting those two stay here" Chuuta said

" _Besides, they were aliens in the first place..._ " he mentally added

"I know... well, I'll be off to bed first, I have to wake up early for tomorrow" Mimi said as she rest her body in the futon

"Goodnight, auntie"

"You too, Chuuta"

Then Mimi immediately fall asleep, Chuuta decided to head down to kitchen and get something to eat while reading a certain book at the same time, he then sat on the chair and he can definitely heard girly screams coming from the bathroom since it's just beside the kitchen, he sigh at that

* * *

"Hey Veronica! Stop doing that!" Ninotchka yelled as the orange haired woman grope her

"Aw! Nino, you're so cute...and big!" she squeal while squeezing 'that' part of her body

"VERONICA!"

the two were currently on the shower and unfortunately for Ninotchka, Veronica decided that they should take their time in the bath

" _Hey! You two! Keep it down! it's already late night, you know_ "

Ninotchka's face became even redder when the two heard Chuuta yelled to them

"Oh...Chuuta was just outside Nino...I wonder what would happen if I do this..."

Veronica grin and then she grip the handle of the bathroom door

"NO! Don't you dare Veronica!" Ninotchka shout to her as she cover herself, having a revealing battle suit was already embarrassing enough, but being seen completely naked by a boy was...too much for her

"..."

Ninotchka sigh in relief because she didn't hear Chuuta anymore and assumed that he finally left

"Well, let's get out of the bathroom, we're done here right?" Veronica asked, the black haired woman nodded and then, she took her own towel and then, the two girls exit the bathroom only to find...

"Oh, so you two were finally done..." Chuuta told them while sitting on the table, reading a book while munching something

"..."

Ninotchka's face became red and so is Veronica

"C-C-C-Chuuta-kun, why are you here!?" she yelled

"This is our house so I can go wherever I want, and I'm hungry right now, so I'm in the kitchen" Chuuta simply answer her as he took another rice cake, his gaze was still on the book he's reading

"..."

"Well, aren't you going to change? And maybe you should cover yourself first, you might catch a cold" Chuuta told the two after seeing their naked state from the corner of his eyes, he's not even affected at the fact that his two teammates wore nothing and just holding their towels in front of their bodies

"..."

"And if you're wondering why I'm still awake is because I have to make sure that you two were in bed first before going in myself" Chuuta continue

"!"

Veronica and Ninotchka could only nodded at his instructions, this is the first time they met a dense person, yet...he's actually showing to them that he really cares for their well being after saying those words, and for some reason, it touches both girls

"Well...you'll see auntie's room when you get outside the kitchen, good luck" Chuuta told them one last time and then he focus himself on the food and the book, ignoring Veronica and Ninotchka completely

"Y-Yeah..."

Then the two girls went outside the kitchen and go to Mimi's room to change, how in the world can Chuuta face them even in that situation, well, it was a complete and total mystery for them, that's one thing for sure


	21. Team Madigan

Chapter 21: Team Madigan

 _elDLIVE HQ, Prison Cell:_

"TONTO!"

Taro's cry can be heard around the place, Laine and Dr. Love can't do a thing about his grief but to bow their heads

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU WE'RE SUPPOSE TO MARRY ME AND NOW YOU'RE DEAD!" he continued as his cries became louder

As he kept repeating it between his wails, The chief grit his teeth at his inability to do anything

"Taro...I'm sorry" Laine apologize

"Don't be, Chief Laine, if anything else, I should be thanking you for telling me the truth, but for now, please let me cry"

Then Taro went back on his self-loathing and wailing, Dr. Love notice that the jailer that was suppose to watch over them was no longer present

"The jailer was gone...it seems that elDLIVE was really short on personnel thanks to the infection" he commented

"Yeah, it appears so..."

"I wonder if the survivors were okay? If they are, I wonder if this Madigan person you just awakened can lead them properly?" Dr. Love asked himself

"Who knows, but it's our only chance right now" Laine answer

"And also, I'm worried about someone else too..." Dr. Love added

"It's Sonokata Misuzu, right?" Laine said

"You're really a sharp person and yes, that's right, If she wasn't able to bring the medicine with her, then she has no means to suppress her prognostic symptom..."

"How much time she had then?"

"Assuming that she manage to bring it with her and drank it regularly, I'd say it's about 10-15 hours at most..."

"I see"

"However, assuming that she failed to do so, that medicine isn't something that you can buy on some pharmacy since it's my special recipe, it only exist in two places, the infected solar district station and _here,_ which is a very bad news for her and us..." Dr. Love then took out a set of Misuzu's medicine that was placed on plastic pack through his pocket

Laine grit his teeth at that

"Then..."

"It's just a matter of time before her memories start to crumbled again" Dr. Love told him

"So, we have no choice but to deliver it ourselves" Laine concluded

"Well...there's only one way to get out of this place" started

"!"

"If I remember correctly, each prisoner will get a treatment should in case they fall ill" Dr. Love continue, then Laine look at him as if he manage to confirm something from him

"As I thought, Dr. Love, your health is falling, right?" he told the doctor

"!"

"Well, during the hearing when you pulled off that trick of yours, you said something like 'I've paid quite a price on it' before severing your fake limb..."

"...However before that, the falsehood detection device didn't detect anything on your SPH and I don't think that even you, the great Dr. Love, can trick elDLIVE's newest falsehood detection device, so in other words, you really _did_ pay a price on it, correct?" Laine explain to him, earning a chuckle from the doctor

"With that analytical ability of yours, it's no wonder you got your position as a chief so early, and as for your assumption, yes, that's right, I did pay a huge price on it, to tell you the truth, I can no longer stand anymore..."

That was his last words before collapsing on the floor

* * *

"Well, we're going!"

Chuuta, Veronica and Ninotchka were now outside M's Muffin shop, the former was dressed in elDLIVE training jersey while the latter two were on their casual clothes, Mimi was now facing them with a smile on her face, it seems that having the two girls was a great help for her on the shop

"I see, then be careful and could you do me a favor and watch Chuuta for me, Veronica-chan, Ninotchka-chan...I don't want him doing something reckless again..." Mimi asked them, earning a gasp from the two but they nodded anyway

"S-Sure..."

"O-Okay..."

"Well, we're off..." Chuuta said

Then after that, the three were now on the way to the park for the training Madigan mentioned last night, the walk was a total silence between the three until Chuuta was the one who broke it

"So, how's your stay?" Chuuta asked them, Ninotchka was the first one to answer

"It was great! Your auntie was kind to us" she told him

"I see...that's good to hear then"

"By the way, what does your auntie mean that you're doing something reckless?" Veronica asked him, Chuuta turn his head to her

"Oh, that...well, when I was a kid, we got into some sort of serious argument because I've done something that actually anger her for the first time..." Chuuta simply told them

"!"

"Eh!"

"Well, it was all behind us now, but yeah, thanks to that, maybe she was still getting paranoid about it" Chuuta added

The two girls nodded at that, they never thought something like that happen between the two, from what they can see, the two seems to have a very good relationship as a family

"We're here!"

Then the three arrived at the park where they landed last night and the first person they saw was Misuzu and Chips, waiting for them

"Yo!"

"Good morning!"

The two greeted them, Chuuta just nodded in response

"Good morning" Ninotchka greet back

"Yeah, whatever" Veronica said

"Well, is everyone here?" Chuuta asked her, Misuzu shook her head

"Officer Nada was not here yet"

"HEEEEY!"

"Well, he's here now..."

Chuuta and everyone turn to see the orange boy waving at them

"Am I late?" he asked worriedly

"No, we also just arrive here, so you can say that you're just in time" Ninotchka told him, Nao sigh in relief

"I see"

Then out of blue, two chubby individuals were suddenly thrown at their direction with a very loud thud, startling the group

"GYAH!"

"UGH!"

Nao and the others manage to avoid colliding on them, who knows what will happen if they made contact on these obese people during their fall, they'll be crushed on the ground for sure

"Okay we surrender, you can just brag it to your friends" one of them spoke, earning gasps from the gang

"..."

"W-What is he talking about?" Nao ask

Then another guy appear and this time, he seems to be on his late 40's or 50's, having those beard and mustache on his face was enough proof, his fist were clench

"Hey Madigan, are you sure that those twins we're really reliable? I just lightly punch them and now they're down" he asked

"..."

Then another person appear before them, and this one is actually on the same age as Chuuta and the others, even though he was somewhat shorter than them, he had a maroon hair, yellow eyes and a sharp look that looks like he's glaring at anyone or anything he set his sights on

"I see, everyone's here..."

Then Madigan appeared alongside these people, he wore a black jacket and black pants and the pattern of his clothes and the one that the strangers wore was somewhat identical to the space suit the division head had during their raid

"Let's begin...the training to beat the crap out of Heavensider" he announce to them

"!"

Training? so it has begun

"Division Head, who are those people? Are they the ones who you're talking to last night?" Chuuta asked

"No! The informant was much more excellent than these guys" he replied to him

"W-Wait a minute! I recognize these people..."

Chuuta and Nao turn to Misuzu after hearing that statement

"The twins! I knew it! They're the former B-rank criminal, the Park Brothers, they've committed repeated theft and was banned from Earth because of it..." she told them

"!"

"A-And also, the one with a mustache was quite dangerous too..." Veronica followed

"He's involve into various space crimes and from what I heard, he's now running a transportation company at Northern Europe, former A-rank criminal, Luzin..." she continue

"And there's a rumor about him being involved on a murder of over 100 aliens" Misuzu trailed after Veronica

"Hehe! It seems that there's no need for an introduction...even though I went into trouble of having these identical uniforms ready" Luzin said

"That only shows how much trash you all are!" Madigan spat

"N-No way! Are you telling me that we're now surrounded by a bunch of criminals!" Nao exclaimed

"Well, former criminals, my boy..." Luzin correct him

"B-But the Park Brothers wasn't allowed here on Earth, so why are they here chu?" Chips asked

"Their immigration papers were just halted, they have a legitimate reason to stay here so I gave them the approval to immigrate" Madigan replied

"I didn't remember Division Head had that kind of privilege" Veronica said

"Well, since we're surrounded by former criminals, does that mean that the maroon-haired guy over there was one of them?" Chuuta questioned

"Eh!"

Then everyone turn to the person that Chuuta describe

"N-No, I don't remember him being a criminal at all" Misuzu said

"Me too" Ninotchka followed suit

"..."

Then the maroon-haired guy went on a nearest tree and lay there as if he didn't care about anything

"What do you think you're doing, Glock!?" Madigan asked

"..."

"GLOCK!"

"I know, uncle...I'll just wait here" the guy name Glock simply replied to him, this earn collective gasps from Chuuta and the others

"Uncle?"

"He's got a big attitude...just like Misuzu" Veronica said

"I'm not like him!" the brown haired girl countered

"Hehe! He's a good boy until he met you, right?" Luzin turn to Madigan, who snort

"Shut up!"

Then after the introductions (If you can actually call it) Madigan then turn to everyone and proceed to explain to them what they should do and what they'll gain on this training

"First of all, how much growth I can expect from all of you...my _excellent_ informant gave me this little piece of information..." Madigan started, emphasizing the word 'excellent' to his team

"HEY!" Luzin shouted

"Shakion was Heavensider's pet"

"!"

"T-That colossal monster...was just a pet for them..." Nao said

"Is that so?"

Everyone turn to Chuuta, who said that phrase, the boy look at them

"What? What can we do if he's just a pet for them?" he asked them

"I know!"

"Anyway, it was obvious that the Heavensider's members was stronger than a mere pet in order to tame it...at least twice of Shakion's strength..."

"..."

"And so, three times...that's the amount of strength you should aim if you wish to give justice on those who were killed by them, but it was impossible for anyone of you to achieve that kind of power with that half-ass attitude, so I'm going to ask you again...anyone, except Chuuta, who doesn't want my way of teaching and no resolve to grow stronger, you can leave at once" Madigan spoke

"..."

Everyone except Chuuta look at Madigan with such resolve

"Please guide me..." Misuzu said

"Me too" Nao followed

"Please do guide me as well..." Veronica said

"Me as well" Ninotchka followed

"Me as well chu!" Chips was the last one, Madigan grin

"I see, well then...Park Brothers! Make the training space for us!" Madigan ordered

"I expect you to say that..."

"No, I'm the one who said it..."

"No! Me..."

"JUST DO IT!" Madigan yelled, clearly annoyed at them and so, one of them retreat and the other stood on the middle

"Cover your nose" Madigan told them

"!"

Then after some rapping and weird movements, he let out a yellow gas that covers the entire park and for some reason, every reaction of the person that was present was this...

"Let's just go to another place, shall we?"

"Yeah"

"Want to change our date place to a movie theater?"

"I was about to say that too"

...And other similar comments went on, as for Madigan's group...

"EEEKKKK!"

"W-What a strong SPH!"

"S-STINKY!"

"That's the effect of J's SPH, repelling was the main purpose of a pheromone and J do have a strong one, it could affect even earthlings who doesn't have SPH, but only to the point that he can alter their feeling though" Madigan explain to them

"Oh, so that's why I suddenly felt that I want to get out of this place, this is one of the effects" Chuuta muttered, resisting the urge to blow the air up using his fist

"Quit the explanation and do something about it! My nose was about to rot here!" Luzin yelled at him, who was having trouble blocking J's extremely stinky SPH using his fingers

"Younger brother E, secure the odorless space now!"

Then after Madigan said that, the twins switch places and this time, the other twin release a green smoke that cover the entire park and unfortunately for the three girls, their skirts got blown too during the process

"WHA-"

Nao's face was completely red, Glock turn his head to the right to avoid looking on their exposed underwear, though his face was a bit red, Chuuta also turn his head away, but unlike the former two, he did that as a sign of respect to the girls

"Your dirty panties were now completely expose, ugly" the twins giggled and insulted them, earning an angry glare from Veronica and Misuzu and a blush from Ninotchka

"Why, you!"

"E's SPH has the ability to neutralize J' SPH and if we use it inside, we can create an odorless dome" Madigan explain to them while the Park Brothers were grinning like idiots, making Veronica grit her teeth in rage

"NOW I'M MAD!"

Veronica was about to lunge at the two perverts but before he can even took a step, The twins were suddenly knocked out with a very loud thud on the ground, and Chuuta was now behind them, his hands were in a position where he just finish performing a chop on their necks and it's steaming too, earning a gasps from Madigan, Luzin and Glock, when did he get there?

"!"

"Division Head, I think that's their only use here right? So it's okay if I put them to sleep before I do something permanent to them for insulting Veronica and the girls" Chuuta stated as he went back to his friends

"Y-Yeah..."

Misuzu, Veronica and Ninotchka was shocked at Chuuta's actions but at the same time, it actually touch them, he did really care for his friends after all

Nao was stunned too, Chuuta really was strong and fast, and for that reason, he wants to achieve the same level of strength like him, and hopefully, this training will help him do that

Despite seeing Chuuta's performance on Shakion and Lili, Madigan completely failed to even sense Chuuta's movements at all, it seems that his speed and power was even more immense that he originally thought

" _H-He's fast! W-Who is this guy..._ " Glock thought in astonishment, he was looking at him intently for a while but then, he completely failed to catch his movements and not just that, he even knocked the twins without any of them even realizing that he just simply move away from his position

"..."

"Okay, now the training space was done, let's begin"


	22. Versus Battles

Chapter 22: Versus Battles

The Park Brothers slowly open their eyes, and after blinking it few times, they get up and rub them for a second, and the first thing that greeted them was a blue intense light coming from the orange haired boy and his Monitalien, and everyone was looking at him with shocked expression, except Chuuta, as usual

"Um..."

One of them spoke and unfortunately, Glock heard it so he turn to them

"Oh, so you two were awake, huh..." The maroon-haired boy said

"Ugh...w-what just happened? W-When did we..." One of them asked groggily

"Well, let's just say that your actions earlier accidentally pissed a certain someone and then you lost consciousness" Glock simply explain to the two

"Huh..."

"Anyway, the first part of training was almost over so you two better shut your mouths and watch" he told them and then, after the intense demonstration of power, the light finally subsided and the Monitalien got it's second update

 _Nao's POV:_

"Drew!"

" _Nao!_ "

"N-No way, d-did you just got an update?!" I exclaimed in shock at my partner

" _I-I don't know...maybe it's a failure..._ " Drew said as his cheeks puff"

"Eh!"

" _Drew wants to puke..._ "

This cause me to gasp again

"The heck! Don't puke this way!" I shouted

Then I forced Drew to turn around in an opposite direction and just in time, Drew release the thing he wants to puke...it's just a giant beam of blue colored SPH that parted the trees and the clouds above, nothing special

"Puke...you say!"

 _End POV:_

"Very well, I can definitely feel an SPH organ activated, Officer Nada, you have cleared 'Life' too" Madigan spoke and everyone was overjoyed at that

"That's great!" Ninotchka exclaimed

"Heh! I thought you failed it" Veronica said smugly

"..."

"Drew!" Nao said in worry, seeing his partner was unconscious after that display of power

"Well, in addition, Assistant Inspector Chips also cleared 'Life' as well" Madigan added and after he said that, Chips glow pink and stood up

"Here I go chu!"

Then from his antenna, it shoots out a pink beam towards Drew and the next thing happened was the Monitalien was fully healed

"It seems that my healing powers have been amplified 300 times better than before" Chips said

"Well, it seems that everyone except the girl in bob cut has clear it" Luzin said, then Misuzu readied herself

" _Sonokata Misuzu huh...the past memories of Laine's treasured child..._ " Madigan thought

"P-Please let me do it!" she shouted

"Very well..." Luzin then readied the Guilmonth for the last trainee

* * *

"B-Bastard! What are you doing?!" Luzin shouted at Misuzu after he watch the woman's SPH pierce Guilmonth's heart out of the blue

"Eh! W-What am I..." she was confuse

"WHAT!"

Luzin was shocked at that, from her startled expression, it seems that she didn't even remember hurting his precious creature as well

" _What was that? It seems that Misuzu's memories just attack Guilmonth...but this would also means that I didn't get anything from her at all_ " Madigan thought

"Dad! Let me see it!"

Everyone turn to see Glock, carrying the small creature in his palms and lightly massage it's chest

"It's heart already stopped" he exclaimed to them, making Luzin gasp

"What!"

"Blue one! Lend me your healing SPH!" Glock ordered, Chips immediately obliged

"Youyousa!"

Then the same pink beam shot out from his antenna and start to heal the little creature, it's breathing was starting to get normal

"Good...It's condition was stabilized" Glock said

"Thank goodness" Luzin said

"Glock! Are you taking in small animals again?!" Madigan asked the boy, who glare at him in response

"It's none of your business, uncle" he answered to him

"Heh! Just like he said...uncle" Luzin tease, Madigan let out a 'hmph' and then he turn his attention back to Misuzu

"Misuzu, you have cleared 'Life' too, your SPH organ has been activated" Madigan told her, making everyone gasp

"EH!"

"So fast!" Nao said

"That's amazing!"

"And here I thought I was going to see her cry"

"Well, everything wasn't going according to your plan, Assistant Inspector Veronica" Chuuta told her

"Ugh..."

"Well, since Chuuta doesn't have an SPH organ and yet he was more than powerful enough to destroy two of Heaven's members all by himself, I can say that the first part of the training was complete..." Madigan said, it actually surprised the Division Head that the source of his strength wasn't SPH but just his raw physical strength, it makes him wonder how in the world did he gotten that strong but Chuuta just told him the same answer like on Ninotchka and Misuzu's questions, on which he didn't believe at all, but whatever...

"I would like to continue this immediately on the 'Death' part of the training but let's take a break first, regroup here in 1 hour, meanwhile I'll try to find out what Heavensider is up to..." Madigan told them

"Youyousa!"

"Let me guess, you're going to contact the informant again?" Luzin asked him, Madigan nodded

"Yup"

"And from how you boasted him in front of us, it seems that this informant was someone I really don't know, correct?" Luzin asked again, Madigan nodded for the second time

"Exactly, the others were either MIA or KIA, so no point of asking me on who it was..." Madigan said as he continue his way on the secluded part of the park, leaving everyone behind on their own doings

* * *

Chuuta was now with the three girls and Chips, having tea with them, normally, he will refuse the offer, telling them that drinking tea was something only girls would do together, but for some reason, Ninotchka manage to forced him to sat down and insist him that he should join them, well, it wouldn't hurt him on any way so why not, Nao was on the bathroom by the way

"With this, we now have the power to beat those Heavensider guys" Veronica told them, Misuzu and Ninotchka agreed to her an so is Chips, but...

"I wouldn't be so sure about that yet" Chuuta said

"!"

his four comrades turn to him

"What do you mean?!" Misuzu asked him

"Well, first, you just have your SPH organs activated recently and gain a rapid growth of your SPH, in other words, your SPH have grown stronger but your body haven't, your physical attributes wasn't use to you new SPH output yet..." Chuuta told them in a matter-of-fact tone

"!"

"Second, if you want to increase the output of your SPH overtime, you must undergo intense training for longest time possible, that's the only way to ensure that you will obtain the same power as those guys from Heavensider, sorry to say that but that was the truth" Chuuta continued

"!"

"C-Chuuta-kun does have a point..."

"N-Nino!"

"He's right about that, we need to get used to this power first because if we don't, we wouldn't be able to control the output and we might also hurt ourselves on the process, you already saw what I did earlier, right?" she explain to them on what happened after her SPH organ was activated first and accidentally demolish an entire ground just because she was startled by a bee

"..."

Then everyone turn to Chuuta

"What?"

"Well, since you're the one who told us that, you have any idea on how we get accustomed to this power very quick?" Veronica asked him, Chuuta look at the three girls as their eyes were filled with determination while waiting for his answer, he could only smile at that

"Fine, let's go outside..."

* * *

"Madigan! You're a Heavensider too!" Nao exclaimed angrily, Madigan grin menacingly to him as a response to his question

"That's right!"

Well, while Chuuta was talking to the girls, Nao, after going out of the bathroom, accidentally stumbled on Madigan while he's talking to the informant and unfortunately, he overheard something about 'their division head being with Heavensider and doing everything to obtain the blueprint' and other things similar to that

"Well, I saw potential in you and I don't want to waste it just because of one simple mistake" Madigan said as he was about to walk past Nao, but the boy won't let him get away with this

"Everyone was dead...and you have guts to pulled this type of stunt...especially in front of us..." Nao said between his grunts, Madigan turn back to him

"And..."

"Madigan! Don't you dare mess with us!" Nao shouted and his Monitalien appear with its body glowing blue

"It's a shame to lose a powerful subordinate at a time like this..." Madigan replied to him, his body glow red and on his right hand formed a red SPH dot

* * *

"So...What should we do first?" Veronica asked as she, Misuzu and Ninotchka were now line up with Chuuta in front of them, Chips was on the side and on stand-by in case someone got injured

"Simple, just attack me with everything you have and if you manage to land a single hit on me from each one of you, you pass and we're done here" Chuuta said

"!"

"What!"

"That's all?" Veronica asked, Chuuta smile at him

"Yup, that's all...but do you think it was that simple?" Chuuta asked her, then he let out a smile that sends shivers on the three's spines

"!"

Veronica and the others just realized what he meant by that, yup, It's Chuuta we're talking about here and base on his actions ever since he join elDLIVE, they can say that he was a formidable opponent, and if you won't take him seriously, he'll defeat you before you even realized it

"We understand!"

Then the three charged towards Chuuta with an intent to land a hit on him, Veronica's SPH were activated on his shoes while Misuzu and Ninotchka's battle suits were activated at the same time, the bodies of latter three were glowing pink, purple and green respectively


	23. Two Battles

Chapter 23: Two Battles

"Drew! We're going to kill him now!" Nao yelled and he assume his battle stance, his both hands were equipped with D-Blades that shape like Drew's antenna and his entire body was glowing blue

" _This SPH...it isn't Monitalien's but his...this kid_ " Madigan thought in shock, Earthlings aren't capable of releasing SPH at all so he wondered on how is he doing it, but at the same time, he inwardly smile at him

" _It seems that he exceeded my expectations, and..._ "

Then Madigan turn his head to a certain direction as he sense three SPH, he then confirmed that it was Misuzu, Veronica and Ninotchka's SPH and it seems that they're in battle...he assume that it was Chuuta who were they're fighting against and he can only think of one thing

" _I see, so he's sparring with them too...this is getting better than I expected..._ " Madigan thought as he focus his attention on Nao

"Well, you looks so manly now..." He told him, but unfortunately, Nao completely ignore him as he charge forward

"MEGA SYMPATHY!"

Nao then charge towards him with an killing intent, trying to take him down with a kick but Madigan simply duck and then he retaliate his own but Nao respond by blocking it with one of his D-Blades, then Madigan attempt to punch him, he manage to land a hit but not before Nao cross his arms so his D-Blades took the hit instead, he stumble a few meters but using his improved wings, he went to him faster than a blink of the eye, then he attempt to punch him but Madigan raise his hand and block it

"Not bad, but how about your power level?" Madigan asked him and then he applied a bit more power, pushing Nao back

"I won't...FORGIVE YOU!"

Nao's wings intensifies and was enlarged into a butterfly-like wings and then adding more power on his foot, he completely push Madigan a few meters

"What!"

Madigan then notice that his Monitalien face him and charging a yellow SPH on his mouth and then...

"!"

Drew fire it to him and the power behind it was astonishing and impressive to the point that he manage to part the clouds above for the second time and it can be seen by few people around Japan

"..."

Unfortunately for the orange haired boy, Madigan manage to jump out of the way before he was hit and now he was facing Nao's back

" _So that's his SPH..._ "

"MADIGAN!"

Nao then charged towards him with his wings glowing, Madigan obviously dodge it, causing Nao to bulldoze several trees instead

"!"

Madigan observed the destruction behind him and he was astonished again, it seems that he was really set of defeating his enemies, no matter what it takes

"What's wrong coward!? Is that all you've got!?" Madigan shouted to him

"WHAT!"

"In that case, then let me show you the power of Widmark, the strongest martial are in the whole el civilization, that was residing in my body!"

Then Madigan assume his martial art stance and then his body glow red but this time, it was more intimidating than before and some red SPH strands appear on his hair after activating his SPH

"!"

Nao couldn't believe on what he's seeing and feeling, the amount of his SPH was tremendous

"Well then, let me send you to afterlife so you can finally join those trashy officers on the station!" Madigan taunted, causing Nao to get more angry at him

"AGAIN! YOU INSULTED EVERYONE AGAIN!" Nao yelled as he charged towards him

"Hmph!"

With his improved and enhanced skills, Madigan manage to effortlessly catch Nao's fist and then threw him several feet away, causing the orange haired boy to land on one of the trees, then Drew appear on his chest and fired an intense yellow SPH beam but Madigan just circled around the beam and then he grab Nao's head and slam it onto the ground several feet away, after that, Madigan let him go and what he can see was the unconscious forms of Nao and Drew

"Done already!? Then eat this..." Madigan then create a tiny red SPH dot from his two fingers on his left hand, and then, he fired it towards the mouth of the Monitalien, it traveled on his throat and then Nao and Drew's bodies appears to be disintegrated slowly

" _Damn it! Just when you finally found the right person..._ "

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"

Madigan gasp as he sharply turn around to see Nao standing in front of him, the disintegration process was stopped and then multiple brown beings were being ejected from Drew's mouth, and it appears that they're the ones who took the attack instead of them

"WHAT!"

"The only thing your skill manage to hit are these clones!" Nao yelled as the clones Drew puke completely disappeared

"You won't get away with this!"

"HEH! Just keep talking big but it won't change the situation! I'll kill all of your friends after I'm done with you!" Madigan shouted as the two charged at each other

Then without further hesitation, Nao attempt to punch him but Madigan dodge by leaping above and then what he saw next made him gasp

"..."

Drew appear on Nao's back and then it fired a continuous yellow SPH beam, and...

"!"

...Nao did a tumbling move, causing the beam on Drew's mouth to change position, it was now rotating and...

"GAH!"

It hit Madigan on the chest, causing him to yelp in pain, then Nao took this chance and deliver a strong punch on his face and send him in one of the remaining trees, destroying it at the same time

"This is the end!"

Nao then charge towards him to deliver the final blow but someone appear in front of him, it was Glock

" _Widmark: Protection Palm Skill..._ "

Then a red transparent pinwheel-shape SPH appear between Nao and Glock, it completely block Nao's punch making the orange haired boy gasp

"!"

Then he was forced to backed away at the surprised appearance of the maroon-haired boy, he then face Glock with an angry scowl

"Stop this, this match is over..." Glock told him

"WHAT! MOVE AWAY, GLOCK!" Nao yelled to him, but Glock said something that shocks him

"Nao, you have successfully cleared the 'Death' part of training..."

"What!"

* * *

"I-I can't believe this..." Veronica grunted as she, Misuzu and Ninotchka was kneeling on the ground, it appears that they're tired...even after all of that assault they have manage to come up with, it wasn't enough

"Done already?" Chuuta innocently asked them, he appears to be completely fine too, right now he's looking at the three while they're panting heavily

"..."

"N-Not yet!"

Ninotchka get up and then release a giant SPH funnel to hit Chuuta but the black haired boy simply move to the right side

"You won't hit me just like that, Ninotchka" Chuuta simply told her, the woman grunted at that

"..."

 _Flashback:_

 _The three girls charged at Chuuta with an intent to land a hit on him_

 _"..."_

 _Veronica was the first one who attack, releasing her SPH on her special shoes, thanks to the activation of her SPH organ, it was several times more powerful and the blades were three times the size unlike before_

 _"Take this!"_

 _Veronica was about to kick him and from her point of view, she actually hit him on the head, but suddenly..._

 _"!"_

 _Veronica gasp as the 'Chuuta' in front of him quickly disappear_

 _"W-What!"_

 _Then the orange haired woman felt his presence behind her and so, she quickly turn around to attack but when she did, Chuuta was actually not there and instead, he was now on Misuzu and Ninotchka's side, confronting the two_

 _"D-Don't tell me...the one I attack earlier was just his afterimage?" she asked herself, completely stunned, she knew afterimages can be achieved by creatures with a movement speed that almost rival the speed of light...that does mean that Chuuta is..._

 _"he was holding back all this time...and he's still doing it until now"_

* * *

 _"Tch!"_

 _Misuzu, sensing the immediate danger, release multiple purple rings made out of her SPH and threw it towards Chuuta but the boy use his incredible speed to dodge them with ease, then Ninotchka followed up, releasing ten giant funnels made by her own SPH, Chuuta dodge the first one, then the second one in quick succession, however..._

 _"I see...so she can control those funnels..." Chuuta muttered after moving his eyes to right side to see the first two funnels that missed him suddenly bend and then went back at him while the remaining eight funnels were in front of him_

 _"..."_

 _Chuuta then jump above in order to avoid the funnels, which collide on each other upon impact, then while on the air, Misuzu took this chance to attack him_

 _"Take this!"_

 _Then she threw five medium sized SPH purple rings towards him but Chuuta just dodge them by kicking the air several times in order to move airborne, Misuzu grunted_

 _"I should have seen that coming..."_

 _Then Chuuta landed on the ground, completely unharmed, much less exhausted_

 _"Well...are you all done?" he asked them, the three were panting slightly, their SPH have become strong but their body wasn't, it seems that Chuuta was right after all_

 _"W-Were not done yet!" Veronica shouted_

 _"Good, then hurry up, we don't have all the time" Chuuta replied to them_

 _"!"_

 _Then the three charged at him with their SPH activated, Chuuta look at them with neutral expression as he proceed to dodge several of Misuzu's purple SPH rings, Ninotchka's green SPH funnels and Veronica's kick reinforced with pink SPH blades_

 _"!"_

 _Chuuta dodge all of them effortlessly, moving around in a speed that make some of their attacks seemingly slip through his body and not just that, he was too fast to the point that he actually leave multiple afterimages_

 _"W-What!" Veronica gasp, so he really is leaving afterimages, after all_

 _Ninotchka release four SPH funnels that separates in different direction, trying to box Chuuta in_

 _"..."_

 _Chuuta was about to move away from the range when Misuzu appear behind him holding two large SPH rings each, while Veronica, with her shoes ignited with her pink SPH blades, appear alongside her_

 _"I see...so they're synchronizing their attacks now"_

 _Chuuta then dodge Misuzu and Veronica's moves but this time, it seems that they're putting more effort and focusing themselves on each strike_

 _"Not bad..."_

 _"Over there!"_

 _"!"_

 _Then Chuuta was almost hit on his face by one of Misuzu's blades and then Veronica appear behind him_

 _"!"_

 _Veronica swung her right leg at him, Chuuta for the first time, panicked a little at the surprise attack but he quickly recomposed himself as he dodge her by leaning his head downward_

 _"..."_

 _Then he kicked the air in order to move away from the two girls, who were grunting at the chance of hitting Chuuta slips away from them_

 _"Misuzu, Veronica! Move away!" Ninotchka yelled to the two, they both nodded and then Misuzu carried Veronica and flew away, allowing Ninotchka to attack Chuuta without hurting the two_

 _"Here I go!"_

 _Ninotchka's funnels then violently approach Chuuta with an intent to kill him, but the black haired boy dodge them but this time, he's putting a little more effort at dodging, the funnels were actually strong enough to destroy a very large chunk of ground upon impact, Chuuta look at the damage and winced a bit_

 _"I hope no one finds out about that..." he thought as he keep dodging her until Ninotchka put more effort and focus herself at aiming_

 _"!"_

 _Chuuta then saw two of the funnels approach him faster than the last two and then to his surprise, it actually flew past him, he look behind but quickly realized that the last two was still in front of him_

 _"..."_

 _Now, Chuuta was on the middle of raging green SPH funnels that was attempting to skewered him, the first two that went past him sharply bend and then the last two were now heading to him straight on_

 _"..."_

 _Without much of a choice, Chuuta clench his fist and..._

 _*BOOM*_

 _Chuuta punch the funnels that was in front of him, the energy from his punch was more than enough to dispersed all the funnels, even the ones from his behind, surprising Ninotchka_

 _"!"_

 _Then Chuuta land on the ground with his right fist steaming, Misuzu, Veronica and Ninotchka was now panting after all of that assault_

 _End Flashback:_

"Well normally, we can stop now, In my opinion, you have already cleared the 'Death' part of your training but if you insist, we can still continue...either way was fine to me" Chuuta told the three

"..."

Misuzu, Veronica and Ninotchka look at him, they're hesitating if they want to continue this or not but after few moments, they look at Chuuta

"Let's continue..." Misuzu answered for them

"Very well..."

* * *

"T-That can't be..." Nao was now in shock, in contrast of his previous angry mood, well, who wouldn't do that after he finally heard Madigan's true purpose, Glock was with the two, observing what it seems to be their final conversation

"I-It's up to you...whether you'll believe me or not...what I...tell you just now is the truth..." Madigan replied to him between his ragged breath, he was still lying on the ground, the one where he landed after Nao punch him

"B-But why this kind of training?!" Nao yelled to him

"To defeat Heavensider" Madigan simply replied

"!"

"T-They're stronger than me, so at least you need a power to beat me..." Madigan explain to him

"...I found a piece of power within you, but to broke your shell in short amount of time, there's no other way but to do this..." he continue

"Aren't you their comrade?!" Nao asked him angrily

"Yeah...I really did well on making them believe that" Madigan answered

"!"

"DIVISION HEAD!"

Nao, Madigan and Glock turn to the source of the voice to see Chuuta and the girls, the three noticed that Misuzu, Veronica and Ninotchka were actually pretty tired

"You guys..." Nao said

Chuuta was amuse at Nao's new look, a red gauntlet-like thing was on both his arms and his entire body was glowing blue, he then wonder if this was the effect of the second update his Monitalien attained

"I-I see, so how's their...training...Chuuta?" Madigan asked, Chuuta look at him

"Well...since the time we have was very short, I can't really answer that Division head, but from what I can see during our little spar, I can safely assume that they're ready" Chuuta answer

"I see...it seems that I can now rest peacefully then..." Madigan said with a sad smile

"D-Division head! W-What just happened here?! W-What's going on?" Veronica asked him, then Madigan proceed to tell them everything

 _Few minutes later:_

"That was..."

"!"

"No way..."

"So, you actually act as a bad guy in order to gain their trust so that you can get this so called 'blueprint' before they do, even if it means leaking information about elDLIVE, is that right?" Chuuta said

"Y-Yeah..." Madigan replied and then he turn to Glock

"Glock, I have a request for you...please accept my memories" Madigan told him

"What..." Glock softly said

"Please just for once, will you listen to this old man's request?"

Glock then move to him and then kneel as Madigan's fingers manifest a single red SPH dot and then, it reflect on Glock's head, receiving all of his memories

" _I see...oh...so that's how it is...I can't believe he did all of those dirty things all by himself..._ " Glock thought as he finish receiving his memories

"Listen Chuuta, Misuzu, Nao, Chips, Veronica and Ninotchka...If you want to save the entire el civilization, you must fight and give it your all, prioritize your own head and don't be chained by rules...that's how el civilization manage to live on..."

"No! Division Head!"

"D-Damn..."

"..."

"...As a space police who maintain the peace on universe, stop Heavensider with everything you have!" Madigan shouted

"..."

"W-We will!"

"Me will heal you chu!" Chips offer him it's support but Glock shook his head

"It's too late, his body's construction was very complicated, so it's impossible" he told them

"No way!"

Then everyone noticed that Madigan was slowly disappearing, shocking all of them

"Division Head!"

"T-There's nothing to be sad about...this is the path I've chosen, besides...I can finally reunite with everyone back at the station" Madigan said, everyone was now crying at this point except Chuuta and Glock, who had a sorrow look on their faces showing that they were saddened too

"T-That's why...I place my bet on all of you..."

That was Madigan's last words before he completely disappear from their sight


	24. Time To Go

Chapter 24: Time To Go

Chuuta close his eyes after few moments their Division Head died and disappear in front of them, while everyone was crying and mourning (while Nao blaming himself on the process), Chuuta realize that they even don't have time for that, especially that the Heavensider was on Earth and can wreck havoc anytime

"I know it hurts guys, but we have to move..." He simply told them with, everyone look at him with shocked faces

"WHAT!"

"Can't you see what just happened here?! we just lost Division head...we just lost someone...again" Veronica told him in an angry tone and it appears that she was about to cry for the second time

"I know, but don't tell me you're going to waste Division Head's efforts by just crying?" Chuuta shot back to them, that actually snap them

"!"

"Chuuta was right, Uncle went through a lot of trouble for this one chance...at least the only thing we can do now was to abide his wish and defeat Heavensider right here and right now" Glock told them

"..."

"Nao, I know that you're blaming yourself on what happen but from what Division Head hoped from you, he wants you to gain power enough to match them and push them to their limits..." Chuuta then turn to Nao

"B-But..."

"He offer his life in order for you to become strong, why don't you repay him by beating them up, if you want to blame someone, blame those guys" Chuuta continued, referring to Heavensider

"Chuuta..."

"Don't worry, if worst comes to worst, I'll be right here to finish the job" Chuuta added

"Ugh! Madigan, you bastard!"

Everyone turn to the newcomer and it turns out that it's Luzin

"At least I'll be able to send you off with a big laugh, but I guess it was pointless now" he continued

"It seems that you actually know something, Mr. Luzin" Chuuta said

"Yeah...I already knew that it will come to this, that guy really comes up with a bizarre plan" Luzin said

"I see..."

"Well, anyway, now that he's dead, we have no choice but to root on you guys..." Luzin stated as he look at them, Veronica then stood up

"Yeah, we know...this time, we'll defeat Heavensider with all we've got!" she declared

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered

"But can I ask on what exactly is they're after, the fact that they need to annihilate the entire station, they must be after something very important here on Earth" Chuuta asked Luzin

"T-That's right, why are they even here in the first place?" Ninotchka agreed to him

"About that..."

Chuuta and everyone turn to Glock

"Their objective was the 'Blueprint' that was hidden somewhere on Earth..." he said

"!"

"Come to think of it, Division Head did mention something like that before he disappear" Misuzu said

"Blueprint of what?" Chuuta asked him

"...The 'Blueprint of the Sky' that contains the mechanism of the entire universe, you can literally control the universe using it" Glock continued, and this time, everyone was shocked at that

"What!"

"T-The entire universe..."

"Y-You mean all of the planets and galaxies" Nao followed up, Glock nodded

"Yeah, that's right"

"I see, so that's why..."

"Anyway, according to uncle's memories that he left to me, after his disappearance, I was suppose to take over the training, as well as the mission from here on..." Glock said

"...So you can also treat me just like you treated uncle" he continued

"!"

This brought many complaints from the others, particularly from Misuzu and Veronica

"What! Are you saying that we should treat you as our boss?!"

"You're not even part of elDLIVE, more importantly, you're not Division Head..."

"Well...about that girls..."

Everyone turn to Luzin

"He's actually Madigan...in a way" he said, this brought another shock on their faces

"!"

"What!" Nao shouted

"How?" Chuuta asked

"Okay...where should start...oh yeah, on that...don't be surprised on this...Madigan was actually a clone of the strongest martial artist on the entire el civilization, whom you also know as Widmark...surprised?" Luzin told them

"EHHH!"

"Clone...you mean a copy?" Chuuta asked, Luzin nodded

"That's right, the strongest man, Widmark, didn't want his blood and art to perished at that time, so he left a system in order to preserve his genes through cloning system...the first clone created was Madigan..."

"..."

"...Then after Madigan learn the truth when he was at your age, he was actually angry and left in despair, and so, he strayed himself on the right path as a rebellion and at that time, he just found out how tough and powerful his body was..."

"So, what happened after that?"

"...He travel the whole el civilization, picking up fights from planets to planets and never lose even once, and then when he set his foot outside..."

Luzin stop momentarily causing tension among everyone

"..."

"...He was beaten badly like a toddler and the one who did that was Heavensider..." he said

"!"

"...And that's when he learn their strength as well as their ambition to eradicate the el civilization, after that incident, Madigan decided that it was his responsibility to stop them and so, he joined elDLIVE while trying to gain Heavensider's trust..."

"!"

"...He leak information right here and there just for Heavensider to trust him completely and then, he set his plan in motion, finding possible candidates that has a power to defeat them and then he went as far as breaking the taboo and awaken another clone and taught him Widmark skills right after he was born" Luzin said, finishing his story

"And that clone was Glock, correct?" Chuuta asked

"That's right"

"So that's how it is...but he looks nowhere near Division Head at all" Veronica said, Ninotchka and Misuzu also agreed as they look at the purple haired boy, who was becoming annoyed at the stares he was receiving

"I'm wearing contacts and dye my hair...is there a problem on that?!" Glock questioned

"..."

"However...he keeps telling us that it wasn't enough, and then...you know the rest" Luzin spoke

"I see..."

"But why didn't he just told the higher-ups about this, I'm sure they could do something regarding that" Veronica asked

"Well, he already did, but unfortunately, they actually took Madigan's words as a bluff and as you know...elDLIVE will only move on Mothers' orders...but it seems that the supercomputer didn't even recognized those guys as a threat" Luzin answer her

"!"

"And do you think that the police force will move and waste their resources on something like that?" Luzin added

"B-But they could have done something regarding this threat, I mean, the entire civilization was at stake"

"Well, arguing about that is pointless, let's just focus on our mission that Division Head left to us" Chuuta said

"..."

Veronica, nevertheless, nodded at that, he has a point, the damage was already done and all they can do now is to stop them, then moments after their talk, Chuuta can definitely heard some sirens, he turn around and then he quickly realized that they made quite a commotion on the park

"Okay, now that we know the history, how can we find the blueprint? Any idea? And also, we should hurry, Earth police was approaching this place" Chuuta asked them, this made everyone gasp but Glock proceed to tell them everything

"Well, about that, uncle was actually searching them on your memories using the 'Life' part of your training " Glock said

"!"

"Eh!"

"W-What does our memories have to do with the blueprint?" Ninotchka asked him

"the 'blueprint' produce a very strong SPH powerful enough to trigger unusual happenings that could damage one's psyche...that's what he was looking on your minds" he answered

"..."

Chuuta was actually thinking about what he said, then he turn to Glock

"What do you mean unusual happenings? Can you give a specific answer on that?" he asked

"He's referring to UFO sighting and spirited away cases..." Veronica told him, Chuuta then realized something

"Mt. Taketori..." he told them, everyone turn to him

"What?"

"The Blueprint was in Mt. Taketori" Chuuta told them louder, everyone gasp at that

"What! How can you be so sure?" Glock asked him

"D-Don't tell me...the disappearance of your friends on which you're involved...it was actually regarded as a spece incident..." Misuzu quickly realized what Chuuta was implying

"Yeah"

"Y-You mean that case..." Veronica asked

"T-The one that was still remain unsolved until now..." Ninotchka said

"I see...you guys have a point there, well...I guess we're going to Mt. Taketori as soon as possible" Glock told them

Unknown to the group, the Park Brothers were listening to them

* * *

"Who would have thought that little runt was actually a clone..." Veronica said as she walk together with her teammates on the way to Mimi's shop, Veronica and Ninotchka tag along with him so that they can express their thanks to Chuuta's auntie

"Well, we can say that Division Head still live on through Glock, don't you think?" Chuuta said

"I-I wonder..."

The three stop as they saw an old man wearing a brown trench coat, Chuuta and Veronica recognized the person, it's the same inspector during the arson case, if they weren't mistaken, his name was Hidaru

"Oh, it's you two, we meet again..." Hidaru greeted them, Chuuta slowly nodded while Veronica cross her arms

"It's been a while since I saw you two, so how's your date back there?" he asked, Veronica's face became red while Ninotchka, for some reason, became a bit angry...

"It was great...why do you ask anyway, mister?" Chuuta answer, showing no signs of hesitation, Veronica immediately compose herself seeing Chuuta brought up the act

"Is that so...well, I'm here to investigate some random explosion that happen in the park recently, and since you two lovebirds and your friend here was near the incident, may I invite you three on the station for questioning?" Hidaru asked them

"..."

Then without warning, Chuuta put his right arm around Veronica's shoulders and pull her close to him, this startled Ninotchka a bit

"Sorry but me, my girlfriend and her friend here we're in a hurry, besides, we were just passing by and we happen to meet here on this spot, mister" Chuuta calmly told the inspector while looking directly through his eyes to make the act more convincing

"..."

Veronica's heart was actually skipping a beat while feeling Chuuta's arm around her shoulder, but for some reason, she can't bring herself to remove it...is it because she knew that he was just acting? Or was it something even more? Who knows...

"I see...well in that case, sorry to interrupt you again..."

Then the inspector left the three alone and proceed to the park, the three let out a sigh in relief after the inspector was out of their sight

"Sorry about that, Veronica..." Chuuta said after he quickly remove his arm around her shoulder

"I-I-It's okay..." she answered, her face was still a little red, unlike before

"Well, can we go now?" Ninotchka asked them, is it him or her voice feels like she was a bit irritated

"O-Oh, yeah sure, let's go..." Chuuta answered as the three continue walking

Then to the two's surprise, Ninotchka suddenly walk ahead of them, they also increase their pace to match hers and after few minutes, they arrive at Chuuta's house

* * *

In Egypt, a campsite was set up on the middle of the desert and inside was King and Alvah, who was discussing their progress about the location of the blueprint to the former, it was until the topic was shifted elsewhere

"Madigan was dead..." Alvah told him, King look at him

"...and who's that?" he asked

"It's the spy I hired on elDLIVE, don't you remember?" he asked

"I don't..."

Alvah grunted at that

"Anyway, that's not my point...what I want to say is...thanks to his death, we manage to locate the 'Blueprint' sooner that we expected" he said, this make King gasped

"What!"

"Well, I hire another spy to watch over him, the Park Brothers...they told me that the blueprint was on Mount Taketori in Japan" Alvah said, then King quickly stood up

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! I won't let elDLIVE steal the 'Blueprint' from us" King shouted

"Relax...no need to panic...Dassim and Trumbo were already on their way to Japan"

 _Above Japan:_

Dassim and Trumbo were flying above the skies, then, they stop temporarily and the blue skinned alien turn to the genius kid

"So, where's the place?" he asked

"There! That small mountain near Mount Fuji" Trumbo replied, pointing at the green mountain that was smaller than Mount Fuji

Then after hearing that, Dassim flew directly above the mountain

"Are you sure that I can go full power here?" Dassim asked

"Of course, Glyph's heritage isn't that weak, they were strong enough to survive planetary collision, it would be long gone if it didn't" Trumbo replied

"I see, then here I go..."

Then Dassim clasped both his hands and release a powerful blue colored SPH beam towards the mountain


	25. Race Towards The Blueprint

Chapter 25: Race Towards The Blueprint

"I see...I guess I'll be lonely for quite some time then..." Mimi said after hearing Chuuta's reason, in order to cover their fight against Heavensider, Chuuta decided that it would be best not to let her know about the dangerous situation he was in so that she wouldn't worried too much by using an excuse that they're invited on a camp site by one of Veronica's relatives, it was actually not a convincing one so they'll leave it up to luck and much to their relief, it actually work

"Yeah, don't worry I'll call you if something happens" Chuuta said

"Is that so...well just be careful out there, even though I don't have to say that since you have Veronica-chan and Ninotchka-chan to take care of you" Mimi said playfully, both girls was startled at that and their faces became red

"Y-Yeah..." Chuuta just agreed to her

"Well then, good luck on your camping"

Then as she said that, a black car stop in front of them, the right glass window open up to reveal Luzin

"Hurry!"

"Y-Yeah"

"Oh, is that your-"

"Yeah, it was auntie, we're going then..."

Then Chuuta, Veronica and Ninotchka went inside the car, after securing the three officers, it sped off, Mimi just look at the car until it was no longer on her sight, then completely unaware of anything, she resume her work

* * *

Back at the HQ, the situation there hasn't changed at all, all personnel was in panic while trying to solve the issue regarding the outbreak while Laine, Taro and Dr. Love was still on the central detention, the doctor was unconscious for some time, which made the two worried

"It's been a while since they've locked us up here..." Laine said

"Damn it! Why aren't they believing us?!" Taro yelled

"..."

Then, out of a blue, a person enter their jail and judging on his clothes, it appears that he's from the special force

"..."

"The equipment that monitors your health show some abnormality...what happend?" the soldier asked them

"Thanks to you guys, Dr. Love was in terrible condition, take a look..." Laine told him, the soldier turn to the unconscious doctor and gasp

"I see, very well then, you guys are release" he simply told the three detainees

"EH!"

"WHAT!"

"You should thank lady Scarlet for insisting that Dr. Love's cooperation was needed on this kind of situation and don't worry, it was already approved by the court so you're free to go..." the soldier continue, Laine sigh in relief

"I see, that's really like her..."

"!"

The special force soldier gasp at the new and child-like voice, then Dr. Love appears with a polarization ball on his head while standing beside Taro

"H-How are you..."

"I use rejuvenation again, but as a result, it shrinks my body on that of a child, but with some nutrients and medicines, I'll be back to normal in no time" Dr. Love explain to him

"I-Isee, well then..."

Then the soldier open the cell and allowing them to go outside

"Thanks..."

"Okay! Let's go to Lady Scarlet first, so-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

The four gasp and turn around to see another three soldiers of special force

"The release papers of the detainees are put on hold, therefore, they must be remain on the jail" one of them spoke

"It seems that commissioner Bunyu really want to bully you so much, even on a time like this..." the soldier that was with them told Laine, who just grinned in response

"Is that so...well, in that case, everyone fall back, I'll deal with these guys" Laine said, Taro and the others do as he told and went back to the cell

"HEH! You think you have a chance?!" one of the soldiers arrogantly asked him

"..."

"Return to your cell at once! If not, you'll be purged"

Then the three special force soldier disappear on their eyes, but Laine wasn't showing any fear, and then, one of the soldier tried to grab him but the chief instantly duck and grab his arm instead and threw him on the side, where the other soldier was, they collide at each other and then they both passed out at the force of the impact, then Laine suddenly disappear too

"N-Now it's the chief who disappear this time" Taro commented

Then out of nowhere, the last soldier fall from the ceiling, completely unconscious, the occupants were stunned at the fight

"W-What just happened?!"

"Don't think too much of it~"

"Wha!-"

Taro suddenly find Laine standing beside them

"Well, I'm surprised that you were this strong" the special force soldier that was with them said, impressed at the chief's fighting skills

"Well, it's not a surprise since Laine here was a former leader of those pirates" Dr. Love said

"!"

Laine look at the doctor and sigh, then Taro was shocked at what he heard from Dr. Love

"What! C-Chief was a leader of a pirate before"

"Oops..." Dr. Love cover his mouth, that was suppose to be a secret between the two

"So, you guys are going back to the station, I assume" the soldier asked them, Laine nodded at that

"Yeah..."

"Then hurry up and go back as soon as possible, the enemy Chuuta and his friends are trying to beat is too much for them"

Laine, Dr. Love and Taro gasped at that

"D-Did you just say Chuuta?!" Laine asked

"Oh yeah, let me introduce myself...I'm Matsutarou, one of Chuuta's childhood friend" he then remove his helmet to reveal a blue-colored afro haired guy

"Y-You're the one from the Mount Taketori case..."

* * *

"Where's Sonokata, Nao and Glock?" Chuuta asked Luzin

"They're on another car, my subordinate were currently driving for them, they're ahead of us if you ask" Luzin answered, Chuuta nodded

"What about the chubby brothers?" Veronica asked

"Well, I ask those two to be left behind and pretend as a suspect for the police to arrest, due to the explosion during your training, it attract a lot of attention so we have no choice but to leave someone behind in order to avoid confusion" Luzin said

"I see..."

"Anyway, first of all, change on these clothes..." Luzin then handed them a black clothing with red shoulder guard with an elDLIVE mark on it, and then on the left part of the chest was the same mark

"What is this clothes?" Ninotchka asked

"It's a combat suit Madigan specially ordered from me, it was made of anti-SPH material, just like the one that was on the special force..."

"!"

"I ask the shinjen people, who were no.1 when it comes to sewing, to make those overnight and as fast as possible, and it turns out that the amount was something that can't be paid by a salary even if he work for me for ten years...and that guy has guts to pass away" Luzin said

"Division Head...made these for us..." Ninotchka muttered

"..."

"He really do care for us, to be able to leave all of this stuff behind..." Chuuta said

"Here, use these blanket you three, it will cover your entire body while changing" Luzin then handed the brown blanket to Veronica first, then after changing on the suit, Ninotchka went second and then Chuuta was last, and after the three was dressed on the combat suit, Luzin then handed them a lunch box each

"Also, replenish your stamina by those...it's an eel" he said

"Yeah"

"Thank you very much, Luzin-san" Ninotchka said as the three proceed to eat

Then suddenly, dark clouds envelop the whole sky and a heavy rainfall occur, it was so heavy to the point that it floods some areas in short amount of time

* * *

On another car, Nao, Misuzu, Chips and Glock was now eating and replenishing their stamina when the heavy rainfall occur, it was strange since the sky was clear of all clouds and then it rain suddenly...then Glock realize something

"Damn! It seems that they manage to find out the location too!" he cursed

"Eh!"

"W-What do you mean?" Nao asked

"One of the members of Heavensider, Dassim, has the ability to control natural phenomenon such as earthquakes and heavy downpour using his SPH...and if I was right..."

Then Glock look outside to see a long blue SPH beam and it was penetrating the top of Mount Taketori

"Just as I thought..."

Then Misuzu and the others saw the beam too

"I-Is that..."

"They're digging the mountain already!" Glock replied

"No..."

"We have to hurry!"

* * *

"W-What is that light!?" Ninotchka asked them after seeing a giant pillar of SPH on the top of Mount Taketori

"Huh!"

Luzin, Chuuta and Veronica look at the light too

" ** _Dad!_** "

Luzin gasp and then he focus on the comm. he had

"Glock, is that you?" he asked

" ** _Yeah...It seems that Heavensider found out the location too and one of them was starting to dig the mountain_** "

Luzin and everyone gasp

"T-Then, that SPH pillar on the mountain was..." Veronica said

" ** _Yeah, it was Dassim...he has the ability to control natural phenomenon using his SPH and he's using it to dig the mountain, we're going ahead to commence the attack_** " Glock said

"Okay, just be careful, son"

" ** _Thanks and yeah, we will, dad..._** "

Then the communication was turned off

"I'm going to speed up...hold on tight"

Then the car where the Division 5 is sped up and trying to catch up to them

* * *

Above the mountain, Dassim was pouring his SPH on the mountain in full power, according to Trumbo, they have to find a refraction index on the mountain and then when he do, he will ripped the landmass apart to reveal the 'Blueprint' itself, but...

"Trumbo, how is it?" he asked

"Nothing...no refraction at all, the SPH was just flowing straight...which was very strange..." he said, then after analyzing the data even more, the figure something else

"Wait a minute...that's it! We're pouring so much SPH but there's no reaction at all"

Then, after doing some more calculations, he smirk

"Yes! just as I thought, the interference rate was zero, which is abnormal...it must be the power that hides the blueprint..."

"...If it is, then there should be a central point where the influence are negated...AH! There it is"

Trumbo then turn to Dassim

"Dassim! Just dig below your feet and rip the mountain apart!" he said, the blue skinned alien nodded in understanding as he increase the output of his SPH

"RRRAAAGGH!"

Then, the pillar of SPH was slowly shrinking as the mountain started to fall apart, causing an intense tremor around it

* * *

"KYAA!"

"W-What's happening?!"

Chuuta look outside to see that the SPH pillar was slowly disappearing and the mountain was crumbling, did they finish digging already?

"We have to get out! Look at the road!" Luzin yelled

The Division 5 turn in front to see the road ahead of them was crumbling together with the mountain

"Take your seat belts off! Now!"

Ninotchka and Veronica successfully take their seatbelts off their bodies and so is Chuuta, but...

"Damn it! It won't get off" Luzin was struggling to remove his seatbelt until Chuuta ripped it for him

"Thanks, Chuuta" Luzin said

"it's nothing, let's go!"

Then Chuuta clench his fist and then he punch the roof of the car, blowing it into pieces and making a way for them to escape, Luzin was shocked at that

"H-How-"

"Let's go!"

Putting aside his questions, Luzin nodded and then he was grabbed by Chuuta, who jump really high and getting far away from the car while Ninotchka use her SPH to fly with Veronica on her back

* * *

"Let's get out of here!" Glock said

The car where the Division 2 was also in the same situation so with no other choice, they have to get out too or else they'll get buried alive

"I got the driver!" Nao said as he materialized his new wings, Misuzu enter her new combat form in order to fly while Glock use his SPH from his hands to fly and so they're all safe and sound while the car explode behind them

 _Chuuta:_

"W-W-W-Were too high!" Luzin yelled as he and Chuuta were almost the same height as the clouds on the sky

"I think we're fine here, Mr. Luzin" Chuuta told him, while looking below and witnessing the mountain's destruction

"H-How are you able to jump so high?!" he yelled while they're in the air

"Well, unlike the others, I don't have the ability to fly so I have jump really high instead to get as far away as possible, and to give us more airtime too when we fall down" Chuuta answered

"That isn't what I meant! I mean, how are able to do this stuff?! No human could possibly..."

"Well, would you believe me if I tell you that I just train for three years?" he asked him

"WHAT!"

"We're descending..." Chuuta cut their conversation for a while and focusing below

"EHHHHH!"

Then Chuuta, still holding Luzin, was slowly being pulled down by the Earth's gravity

"We're gonna die!" Luzin yelled, Chuuta sigh at that, he's a bit loud for an old man

"Relax Mr. Luzin, we're not..." he reassure him

Then, to the old man's surprise, Chuuta kicked his right foot once and then a powerful burst of air appear from it, then Luzin suddenly realize that Chuuta was literally kicking the air around him many times and they're moving forward while he's doing it...it's as if he's running around using the air as a platform

"N-No way!"

"See..."

"T-T-This is too much to take" Luzin could only muttered, this kid has so many surprises on his sleeve...just like Madigan had told them

"Is that the blueprint?" Chuuta suddenly asked him while looking below

"Huh!"

Then Luzin turn his eyes below as well to see a giant infrastructure that was not definitely made by humans, it was mostly white while having some gold trims on it, that thing was now replacing the destroyed mountain, and they also notice that the sky was starting to clear too

"No..."

"!"

"According to the memories Madiagn left, the 'Blueprint' was not this big..." Luzin answered him

"I see, then we can say that the' Blueprint' was _inside_ that building, right?" Chuuta asked

"Yeah"

"We can go there now, but we have to find Veronica and the others first to make sure they're okay" Chuuta told him, Luzin nodded at that as the two look around, then Chuuta slowly descend on the ground using the burst of air generated by his kick to slightly counter the gravity, therefore, lessen the impact of their landing


	26. Confrontation

**_AN: I'll stop right here for a while because it appears that the translator is no longer posting any elDLIVE translations for a very long time, so I'm going to wait for it, it's either that or I have to wait for VIZ to translate where they left off (Chapter 48 and onward) so, see you later._**

Chapter 26: Confrontation

"Where's Chuuta?" Veronica asked after they landed on a place that used to be a mountain a while ago, Ninotchka look around as well to find some signs of people but unfortunately, she found none, making her worry

"They're not here..."

"No, they must be blown somewhere very far, we already knew Chuuta well, he'll find us in no time" Veronica said, trying to ease her friend's worry

"Yeah"

" _That's it if you girls we're still alive!_ "

"!"

The two women turn to their right to see McCay, whose glaring at them with a mixture of irritation and annoyance on his face, the two members of Division 5 look at him with their guard up

"You finally appear! Heavensider!" Veronica yelled

"You elDLIVE brats! I won't let you steal the 'Blueprint' from me! I didn't come this far just to fail because of some leftovers from the space police!" McCay shouted as he activate his SPH and his body undergo complete metamorphosis save his head, a blue crustacean-like creature with four stingers

"Now prepare to die!"

"WHA-!"

"T-That's gross..." Veronica commented as they both activate their SPH too, Veronica's shoes release an SPH blade while Ninotchka's clothes were ripped away to reveal her modified battle suit, at this point, she doesn't care if it was embarrassing to her as long as she can protect the universe as a space police officer

"Let's go! Nino!"

"Yes!"

* * *

"OW!"

"Officer Nada!"

The orange haired boy suddenly bumped into some sort of invisible wall that was covering the giant infrastructure, The Division 2 along with Glock decided to inspect the strange building that appear after the mountain crumbled due to Dassim's SPH, just after they manage to secure the driver to a safe place

"You okay?" Glock asked him, Nao stumbled on the air, but soon regain his balance as he float back to the group

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" Nao answered, Misuzu nodded and then suddenly, she felt weak as her arms accidentally drop Chips but she quickly react and grab the plushy Assistant Inspector back to her embrace

"Misuzu, are you okay?" Chips asked her, she weakly nodded

"I-I'm fine..." she replied while breathing a little hard

"I see..."

But in truth, Chips knew the reason...she needed her medicine or she won't last long

"Okay! If we can't land here, then we go to the top" Glock said as they all nodded and proceed to the top of the building and luckily, they successfully land, however, Misuzu suddenly collapse the moment she set her foot there, making his comrades worry especially Nao and Chips

"M-Misuzu-san!"

Nao rush to her and notice that she was breathing heavily, Chips then whisper something to him

"Misuzu needs her medicine...she didn't take any ever since we were locked outside" he told Nao

"I see, but..."

"What happend to her?" Glock suddenly asked them, after seeing Misuzu was breathing heavily, Nao quickly turn to him and immediately think of a reason

"Sorry, but Misuzu-san was currently sick, ever since we're locked outside the station, she didn't take her maintenance medicine as she left her stuff back at the station..." Nao made up

"Tch! Why now...I guess I can't blame her for that...okay, in that case, we're-"

" ** _WOW! We can land here!_** "

" ** _So it seems..._** "

Nao and Glock heard Trumbo and Dassim's voice on the other side of the building, the two were contemplating whether to attack the two Heavensider members or priortize Misuzu's safety first, after thinking for a few moments...

"Okay, we don't have much choice, Nao! We should go and attack those two, Chips! Guard her here, we'll be back here after we took care of them" Glock told them

"Okay!"

"Leave Misuzu to me chu! Go get those two!" Chips told them

"Okay! Nao, we're moving out!"

Then Nao and Glock went to confront the two Heavensider members

* * *

"Okay! I think we're fine landing here" Chuuta said as he landed on some sort of wasteland, he then put Luzin down, the old man straighten himself and inspect the surroundings before their eyes

"Heavensider really didn't care if they destroy anything as long as they can achieve their goals" Luzin said

"Well, considering what Division Head told us, it was no surprise, after all, they want to destroy the entire el civilization too" Chuuta replied to him

"Good point"

Then Luzin sense several SPH on the top of the strange building and on their left side, Luzin deduce that the fight has begun

"I sense several SPH signatures...it seems that they finally found some of the Heavensider members, we should go to their aid" Luzin told Chuuta

"I see...then, we'll go to Veronica and Ninotchka first, where are they?" Chuuta asked

"There! On our left side, I sense their SPH over there!"

"Okay"

* * *

McCay fire two SPH-construct spears from two of his four stingers in an attempt to kill the two officers but unfortunately, they were able to dodge them with relative ease, then Ninotchka retaliate by firing two funnels towards McCay, who also shot spears of the same number as a counterattack, both SPH collide at one another and were evenly match, shocking him

"What! Impossible!"

"No! It's not!"

Then McCay turn above to see Veronica, her shoes glowing pink and manifested into an SPH blade in attempt to slice him, but McCay counter her by releasing another of his spear from his third stinger, the spear and Veronica's blade were locked at each other

"I refuse to be beaten by you bitches!" McCay shouted, struggling to hold the two attacks at the same time

"You! I will make you pay for killing my friends!" Veronica yelled back to him

"Heh! Those annoying police bastards...You're going to join them soon!" McCay then raise his final stinger and aim it towards Veronica, but...

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Applying more force on her legs and increasing her SPH output, Veronica then broke through McCay's spear and then slice his body with a clean stroke and then a pink pillar of light envelope him

"AHHHH!"

McCay shouted in agony as he feel the orange haired woman's SPH was tearing him apart slowly

"NINOTCHKA!"

"Here I go!"

Then Ninotchka's funnels also broke through McCay's spears and then it proceed to skewered his body as well, the two can definitely hear McCay's scream

"AHHH! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"Nino! Let's finish him off"

"Yeah!"

Then the two unleash their SPH along with their grief and hatred towards McCay, Veronica's SPH blades and Ninotchka's SPH Funnels did it's job as both attacks completely destroy McCay, leaving no trace of his existence everywhere

After that, the two officers deactivate their SPH and battle suit, and after that, they sense two presence approaching them

"Well, I can see that the training we did finally pay off..."

Veronica and Ninotchka turn to see Chuuta and Luzin, who just arrive at the scene

"You're late!" Veronica told him

"We kind of lost on the way" Chuuta explain

"Well, in any case, we manage to eliminate one of them now" Ninotchka said

"That's great, you two really have grown stronger" Luzin commented

"Of course, the training would be useless if we didn't, right?" Veronica asked

"Yeah...but since you eliminate one of them, let's go back up the Division 2 and Glock, they're on the top of the giant building, fighting the other Heavensider members there" Chuuta then pointed his finger on the strange building

"Yeah!"

"I see"

"You three go, just leave me here, I will be just a burden to all of you guys, I'll just rendezvous with my subordinate" Luzin said

"We understand! Okay let's go!"

Then the Division 5 went on the top of the building, Ninotchka flew with Veronica on her back while Chuuta use his immense strength to leap to the top of the building on one jump

* * *

 _Few minutes ago, while Ninotchka and Veronica were fighting McCay:_

Trumbo and Dassim sense four SPH from across their position, they immediately realized that they're remnants from elDLIVE

"I see, it seems that they also arrive here..." Dassim said

"Heh! Not to worry, we're almost there...as long as it's not the brat King told us, we're fine" Trumbo

"..."

"But then...one of the SPH I'm sensing...it's actually familiar..."

Then the two Heavensiders look in front to see Glock and Nao looking at them (glaring at them in Nao's case)

"...Are you related to this man named Madigan?" Dassim casually asked Glock

"What's it to you, then" Glock asked him back

"No matter, you two will disappear here, well Dassim...I'll be heading now, make sure you dispose these two before we face that brat" Trumbo said as he enter on the chamber located on the center of the building

"You won't get away!"

Nao tried to pursue him but Dassim suddenly appear in front of him and punch him on the face, allowing Trumbo to enter the building

"Gah!"

Nao stumble back several steps back, Glock then create a red spark on his fingers and threw it on the blue skinned alien, who barely dodge that attack

"That skill...it's exactly the same as him...who exactly are you?" Dassim asked

"I'll tell you after you die..." Glock replied to him

"Hmph..."

Dassim flew above the building and spread his arms, releasing four energy spheres at the same time, then those spears proceed to hover above the ground, this cause severe tremor on it, and then, four pillars of pure blue energy emerge and gathered inside the spheres each, and then, the charged spheres went back on Dassim's arms, powering himself up

"My SPH allows me to wield the SPH of a planet, this is the power that my god bestowed to me..." Dassim told the two

"...And if I compress it on my arms, it will become the fist of god with incomparable power"

"I think your god was an idiot" Glock insult him

"You dare to say that in front of me...you will pay"

"No! You're the one who should pay...for taking the lives of so many innocent people and alien"

Then Nao dash forward and approach Dassim, His own SPH emerge along with the D-Blades on his hands and wings on the back, Dassim gasp as he sense that the SPH of the orange haired boy completely change

"This SPH...is no longer Monitalien...but his..." Dassim muttered as he clash with Nao and to his another shock, he manage to block him even on his power-up state, both fighters were trying to dominate each other

"Impossible...to have this much power...you should be destroyed by my fist of god right now!"

"You really think that you guys could do as you please!? As long as I'm here, it will never happen!" Nao shouted to him

"You talk too much...all you have was just single Monitalien and..."

"WRONG! This is not just Drew's power...This is not also just mine...this is..."

"!"

Then Nao's wings grew into a giant butterfly-size ones and with one mighty flap, it completely push Dassim

"What!"

"This is the power that Division Head Madigan gave to me in exchange of his life...THE POWER TO STEEL MYSELF!"

Then Nao beheaded Dassim in a swift motion of his right D-Blade

"HA!"

Glock was stunned at that display, it seems that Nao really grow stronger after the training

"Hmph!"

Then Dassim's body move on it's own despite not having it's head and elbowed Nao on the back

"What!" Glock gasp

"GAH!"

Nao spat some saliva at that hit, Dassim's body suddenly pursued him and then something on his right shoulder was removed...it was Dassim's shoulder guard and it morphed into an alien with a beak-like mouth and several sharp teeth on it and it's now heading straight to Nao

"Damn!"

Then Glock manage to at least dispose Dassim's body by throwing a red spark on it, disintegrating it at the same time, as for Nao...

"Fool! My brain was still alive! and you failed to destroy it..."

"Not really..." Nao simply said to him

"!"

Then on Nao's back, Drew appear on it and start charging SPH on his mouth

"M-Monitalien! I won't let you!"

But it was too late, Drew fire his SPH on Dassim's brain in form of a giant yellow beam that surge through the sky, it cause an intense explosion mid-air

"TAKE MY HATRED!" Nao shouted as he increase the output, and as a result, it completely destroy Dassim's brain, leaving no trace of his existence behind as well as parting the clouds above, then after that, Nao went back on the top of the building and reunite with Glock

"That was some SPH you unleashed" Glock told him

"Yeah!"

"Oh, you're done here as well!"

Glock and Nao turn to see Chuuta, Veronica and Ninotchka

"You guys..."

"How are you three doing?" Glock asked

"Veronica and Ninotchka manage to eliminate one Heavensider member below" Chuuta told the two

"T-That's great"

"I see..."

Then the five individuals decided to regroup to where Misuzu and Chips was, but instead, they found the woman inside the floor, it appears that she sunk while Chips was waling like a brat

"Assistant Inspector Chips! What happend here?!" Nao asked him, Chips stare at them with teary eyes

"You see..."

 _Flashback:_

 _As the fight continues, Chips tried to heal Misuzu using her healing SPH but as he predicted, it didn't work at all, she really need that medicine_

 _"Misuzu...just hang in there..."_

 _Then as Chips temporarily took his gaze away from her, an eyeball in shape of a Glyph mark appear on Misuzu's left side, scan her body and then..._

 _"Huh!"_

 _Chips turn his attention back to Misuzu only to find her sinking already and then he saw an eyeball moments before it disappear_

 _"MISUZU!"_

 _End Flashback:_

"Stay back! I'll melt the floor" Glock said, then he threw a red spark on the floor, unfortunately, it didn't work as the invisible barrier block it

"What! it didn't work at all"

Then everyone could only watch Misuzu inside the structure

"By the way, aside on the ones we defeat, is the other members arrive here?" Chuuta asked them

"One of them is already inside this structure...if it wasn't for that Dassim guy...we could just..." Nao spoke

"I see..."

"B-But why did Misuzu sink on the floor? It could just have either Chips, Glock or Nao...but why her?" Veronica questioned

"Well, don't ask us Veronica, we're not from Planet Glyph so we don't know what's on their mind while constructing this building" Chuuta answered him

" _I see, so you guys didn't know too..._ "

"!"

Chuuta and everyone turn to the new voice and it turns out that it's Cheryl, floating above them

"We meet again..." She said, looking at Chuuta

"YOU!" Nao was enraged

"Oh, it's that woman again..." Chuuta grunted

"Oh, Hello Chuuta, I was so glad that I got to see you for one last time, you know what? if we just met on another circumstances, I'll definitely fall in love with you, don't you think?" Cheryl said

"WHAT!" Veronica and Ninotchka yelled in disbelief

"..."

Chuuta didn't say anything regarding that, he just narrow his eyes on her

"Anyway, I would like to talk to you some more, but it seems that those two are finally here..." Cheryl told them

"!"

Then a powerful gust of wind blew on Chuuta's group, everyone except him cover their eyes using their arms

"You're finally here...bastards" Chuuta curse for the first time, looking at the two newcomers

"!"

Veronica and the others then looked up to see King and Alvah, floating beside Cheryl and glaring at them

"Allow me to introduce, the boss of Heavensider, King Kane and his childhood friend and our strategist, Alvah..." Cheryl said

"Haha! Cheryl, you're talkative today, is your nose itchy?" Alvah asked

"Where's Dassim and that old man with glasses?" King asked her, not removing his glare at Chuuta

"They're all dead"

"What!"

Then Alvah look at the group that survive the infection on the station, especially on Chuuta

"Well...what do we have here..." Alvah spoke after seeing Veronica, who was shivering in fear

"W-W-What are you doing here?" Veronica was terrified, seeing Alvah again

"V-Veronica..." Ninotchka said in worry after seeing her friend acting so scared

"Y-You were suppose to be dead..." she continued

"Hahaha...sorry about that but it seems that I manage to deceived you, girl..." Alvah said

"!"

"King, what should we do?" Alvah asked him, then with a hardened gaze, King spoke

"Kill them!"


	27. The Strongest Boy

Chapter 27: The Strongest Boy

"Kill them..."

King Cain's (AN: Viz Translation, from now on, i'll be using this name for the rest of the chapters) words echoed to everyone present on the strange structure, Chuuta held back a snort at that, his fist were itching to land a hit on his face

"Well, I never expect that the boss battle were this soon, so we should gear up" Glock said, he stood in front of the group

"King, you go ahead and get the Blueprint first, Cheryl, you accompany him" Alvah said as he narrowed his eyes at them, the fact that they manage to kill off even their high rank members such as Dassim means that they could become a threat to their plans, especially that black haired boy

Cheryl gasp

"No, I'll stay here and fight, I-"

"You should go, I'll deal with them, your emotions will only get in my way" Alvah countered

"Ngh..."

Cheryl grunted at that, looking below, she made her answer

"Fine..."

"Good, the teleportation door was on the middle, go" Alvah told them

"Let's go..."

Cain and Cheryl then quickly flew down to the door

"No! You won't!" Nao tried to stop them, but Alvah release a lightning-like SPH from his body

"Sorry, but you kids will accompany me here..."

His SPH became haywire, hitting everything it can reach, even one of his comrades, particularly Cheryl

Glock quickly melt the incoming SPH on their direction, holding both his palms in triangular formation, everyone was behind them for cover

"Now he's hitting his own ally" Chuuta commented

"No, he was just releasing the SPH he had build up inside him, that's nowhere near his full power" Glock told them, most of them gasp at his words

Alvah snickered at the marooned haired boy and his ability to melt anything using SPH

" _So he's a copy of the spy I hired...interesting"_ he thought

Unknown to them, Chuuta's left fist were being clenched so hard to the point that anything in the middle will be crushed into nothing

"Someone has to go after them!" Glock said

Then, Chuuta thrust his clenched fist to the direction of the teleportation door before their brains can even register his actions, a pressurized stream of air was released from it (AN: kinda like Midoriya's flick on which he release a stream of air as an attack on MHA OVA 1)

* * *

King and Cheryl was now near the teleportation door, Alvah will keep them company so they won't be able to reach them, King went inside first, then Cheryl was about to step in when-

*BOOOOM*

King's eyes widen at the sight before him, a headless Cheryl slowly fell on the floor with a loud thud and clearly dead, but he can't do anything as he was now teleported inside the structure alone

At the others, Alvah was shocked and so is Glock and the others

"CHERYL!" he screamed

"Wha-"

Everyone turn to Chuuta, his left arm were raised and his fist clenched with a steam, his eyes were shadowed with his hair, making him look menacing

"You!" Alvah said, he was angry-no, he was enraged

"Nao, you follow that man on the teleportation room, Glock, Veronica, Ninotchka, Chips, you accompany him" Chuuta told them, everyone gasp at his words, completely forgetting the fact that he just eliminate another Heavensider member again with ease

"What!"

"Y-You can't take him on all by yourself!" Glock protest but Chuuta look on his eyes, the maroon haired boy felt something that make him shiver on fear, his eyes, they're-

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Chuuta asked them once again, everyone look at him for a moment and then eventually, they comply

"Fine! Just be careful..."

Everyone except Chuuta then ran on the teleportation door

"You won't get away!" Alvah then proceed to pursue them, but-

"You stay here with me..."

Alvah spat some saliva as Chuuta's left knee suddenly slam itself on his chin, it send him flying upward, then Chuuta kick the air below him with his right foot, propelling himself upward too, following the blonde

"I guess I'll kill you first!" he shouted as he regain his balance in the air, then from the back of his palms, a black jagged whip with a blue hue manifest on it, he whip it towards Chuuta in an 'X' formation, with an intention of slicing him into four pieces

Chuuta look at it for a moment, and then using his left foot, he kicked the air sideways, changing his direction and propelling him to the right side in tremendous speed, leaving a trail of wind behind and avoiding Alvah's attack

"What!"

Alvah quickly turn to his left to see Chuuta kicked the air again, propelling himself towards him once more

" _This kid...he's pseudo-flying by kicking the air around...that's impossible_ " he thought

"No, It's not possible"

"!"

Alvah didn't react on time as Chuuta punch him on the face

"GAHHHH!" the blonde haired man spat blood this time, the force of Chuuta's fist send him on the ground violently and creating an explosion of dust at the same time, then kicking the air twice, Chuuta landed on the structure, he turn around and look at the cloud of dust, waiting for Alvah to resurface

* * *

Meanwhile, Nao and the others were now traveling on some sort of distorted green/blue/purple space with some sort of white letters floating

"What is this place, it was so strange" Veronica said

"Glyphian's buildings and structures really was mysterious" Chips said

"Chuuta-kun, I hope you're okay" Ninotchka couldn't help but to worry for him, despite knowing his strength, she has still doubts

"I don't know why but I think he'll be fine...after all, he gave me that look..." Glock said, he was cringing each time he remember that

Then as they all travel on the distorted space, flashes of light was starting to appear and voices can be heard around

"What's that?!" Ninotchka asked them

"Hey! Look over there!" Veronica said as she pointed on one of the lights, it was now projecting a view outside, everyone gasped as they saw a cloud of dust

"No..."

"Don't tell me..."

"Chuuta!" Ninotchka shouted, thinking that it was him on the cloud of dust

"W-We have to go back!" she continue

"Ninotchka, that's impossible..." Veronica was worried too, but they were already inside and being teleported and they can't do anything about it

"But we can't just leave him there" she protest

"We can't go back...w-we're already being teleported inside..." Nao tried to comfort her but it was futile, he can definitely feel that they were being pulled by a strange force and going back was not an option anymore

"Uhh...you three might want to take a good look first..." Glock said, pointing at the image

Nao, Veronica and Ninotchka look again, and then, both girls gasp to see Chuuta stood on the structure, fine and well, he was currently cracking his neck left and right

"Chuuta!"

"So, he's fine..."

"Then, the one on the cloud of dust was..."

They got their answer as Alvah emerged and flew on the air, his chin and left cheek has a serious bruises and blood was flowing on his mouth, he's now glaring at Chuuta, who retained his neutral expression while looking at him

"I think Chuuta did give him a serious beating there" Glock was speechless...no wonder his uncle had so much hope placed on him

"Well, I guess we worry for nothing" Veronica said, breathing a sigh of relief

"Yeah, so let's hurry up and go after their boss" Glock said

Then with that said, everyone flew on the distorted space until they reach their destination

* * *

Chuuta and Alvah were now staring at each other, the latter was glaring though

"It seems that you're stronger than we thought" the blonde commented as he wipe off the blood and spit from his mouth

Chuuta didn't bother to give him a reply, he, instead, he observe him intently

"What do you want?" he spoke after a moment of silence, this make Alvah slightly gasp

"I'm sure you kids have figure it by now...what we want was the blue-

"No, what do _you_ want?" Chuuta rephrase his question, this time, Alvah totally gasped

"The way you spoke to your allies earlier, it appears that you're acting more like their leader rather than that Cain guy, for me, it appears that you're using them..." Chuuta told him

Alvah lightly bit his lip at that, how did he-

"I have my ways..."

Chuuta was now directly in front of Alvah, the said blonde was caught off guard at his eyes, they were actually glaring daggers right through his being, it's as if he's triggering fear on his heart

"Wha-AHHH!"

Alvah's face twisted on the center, where Chuuta's fist impacted, and for the second time, it send the blonde again on the ground, but this time, the impact was stronger than the previous one

Chuuta landed back on the structure once more

"You have the personality that I hated most" he said, glaring down

* * *

At inside, Glock and the others were stunned at what Chuuta said, the view outside was still being projected as they travel deeper inside the structure, they ignore the fact that he severly wounded Alvah again

"W-What did just Chuuta say?" Veronica ask

"T-That guy was using them...what does he mean?" Nao trailed after her

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we've got to stop them no matter what" Glock said

Then during their conversation, a light emerge on the other side, it was different than the others, they all quickly realized that they're about to enter the inner part of the structure

"Here we are, I hope you guys were ready" Glock said

"I was born ready" Veronica said

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine" Ninotchka followed

" _Here we go, we're going to fight the Heavensider's boss...but Chuuta's words were bothering me...I wonder why"_ Nao thought as everyone enter the light

* * *

Outside, Chuuta look down again and just like a replay of earlier events, Alvah rose from the dust, but now, he was now completely enraged, being pummeled over and over again by a kid was something that he won't tolerate

"Now you've done it, kid...I'm going to wound so much that you'll beg for me to kill you!" Alvah cursed as he glow blue, his SPH were being discharged in an trememdous rate and it's now affecting the whole area around the structure, lightning-like energy was surging and hitting everything, but even on that display of power and rage, Chuuta remain unfazed

"Is that so?"

Then he suddenly feel Alvah's presence behind him, with his jagged whip ready

*SMACK*

Moving his right hand, Chuuta grab his wrist before he can whip it to him without turning his head, Alvah grin as he tried to kicked him but...

Alvah suddenly came face to face with Chuuta, who quickly headbutt him

"GAH!"

as he flew due to the attack, he was stunned, how can he have so much power on each of his attack, and that's not all, he can't sense any SPH at all from him, all he had was his fist but it proves that it was more than enough to put him on corner, which was totally bizarre

"What's wrong? Wondering how I'm able to do all of this stuff?" Chuuta took the words right out of his brain

Struggling to stand up, Alvah face him with a grit teeth

"H-How? You're nothing but a kid, how are you able to..." he groggily asked

"Exactly, I'm just nothing but a kid" Chuuta said, Alvah gasp

"W-What!"

"I'm just an ordinary earthling, unlike Veronica and the others, I have no SPH, you could say that I'm just your typical middle school student..." Chuuta continue

"Wha-"

"But several years ago, I got involved on an accident that cost my friend's lives, and it's because of this thing"

"What are you trying to say?" Alvah went straight to the point, he had no time for tales

"My point? Well, this is my point, to forget that pain, I went on a training for three whole years, and before I knew it..."

Then Chuuta clench his left fist and with one sideway thrust, he created an intense gale of wind, it was so powerful that the clouds above actually parted in 'V' shape, Alvah was shocked

"...I became that strong" Chuuta finished

"J-Just training! That's absurd! Y-You're lying, I'll never believe you!" Alvah had enough as he tried to attack him with his jagged whip

"Don't worry, you're not the first person who told me that, and maybe, you won't be the last one" Chuuta told him as he dodged the whips with perfect movements as if he's dancing around, this aggravated Alvah further

"Damn it!" the blonde shouted as he release more whips but it was completely futile as Chuuta gracefully dodge them all

"This can't be happening!"

Too angry, he was completely wide open so Chuuta quickly got close to him and elbow him on the chest, Alvah spat blood

"AHHH!"

He was sent near the teleportation door before falling on the floor with a very loud thud, just near Cheryl's headless body, struggling to even stand up, Chuuta walk up to him

"Now, you'll tell me everything you know, as well as your true objective..." he said and after a moment, faint laughter can be heard from Alvah

"hehehe..."

Chuuta look at him, slightly confused

"No way in hell I'll tell you anything, you brat"

Then after those words left his mouth, he slammed his right palm on the ground and release his SPH as much as he could muster, a cloud of bluish smoke covered the area around them, Chuuta cursed

"Tch..."

Chuuta clench his fist and clear the smoke but Alvah was no longer there, instead, he was now inside the teleportation room with his body glowing

"No!"

Too late, Alvah was now transferred inside, Chuuta grit his teeth at his mistake, he should have finished him off while he had the chance instead of trying to gather information out of him

"No choice..."

Chuuta was about to enter but a yellow light suddenly descend from the sky and landed beside him, Chuuta covered his eyes for a moment and after it fades away, it reveal a gray haired man with a eye patch and wearing a elDLIVE uniform

"Thank god I made it on time" he said

"Chief Laine!"

* * *

Inside the mysterious structure, Misuzu, dressed in a new set of clothes, was laying on a bed and around her was four circular holographic monitors, it shows the activities outside the structure she's in

beside her was a figure watching her sleep, then it look on one of the monitors, it shows the one-sided fight between Chuuta and Alvah

"Chuuta, I never expected that he was scouted on space police, and on top of that, his strength right now was unexplainable...what happened to you after these seven years we're gone?"


	28. The Strongest Man

Chapter 28: The Strongest Man

The four teens and their plushy inspector enter the light at the end of the strange colored tunnel and find themselves in some sort of grassland, everyone stumbled upon landing

"ACK!"

"OW!"

Ninotchka landed on top of Veronica, Glock and Nao on the side and Chips on the marooned haired's belly

"Sorry!"

Nino quickly stood up and hid her blushing face using her hands, Veronica stood too (after accepting the black haired woman's apology) and so is Glock, Chips went to the girls' side and sniff

"This smell...it's so good!" the inspector said, they follow his lead and sniff too and found out that the Inspector was right

"It is..."

"But what is this place?"

Veronica and everyone look around to see a wide area grassland with winds blowing on their skin, they were stunned, something like this was inside the Glyphian structure, it's as if they were teleported in a different dimension

"Anyway, let's look around and find the 'Blueprint' before their boss do" Glock said, they nodded and start walking until they came across another strange structure with some sort of a crystal ball on the top, and inside of it was...

"Misuzu!"

"How did she ended up there?"

Iniside the crystal ball was the image of Misuzu sleeping on a flower-shaped bed

"I can't believe she's sleeping at the time like this!" Veronica complain

"Veronica, I don't think she was sleeping...it's more like she's unconscious, you shouldn't be angry at her" Ninotchka said

"But what was she doing there? I have a bad feeling about this" Nao share his opinion until...

" ** _So, you arrive here too..._** "

Everyone became alerted and turn to their right to see Cain, the Heavensider's boss, looking at them with a slightly annoyed look

"You!"

Nao release his SPH and materialized Drew, wielding his weapons and consciousness, he prepared for the battle, Glock and everyone else do the same

"How did you get here so quick?" Cain asked them, on which it surprise them

"What!"

"What do you mean!?"

"The moment I enter this ruins, There's no grass at all, it was like a desolated place..."

 _Flashback:_

 _Cain landed on some sort of wasteland with the same structure on the center but it was projecting a grassland instead_

 _"King! Over here!"_

 _Cain turn to see Trumbo in front of it, his virtual computer was on and the guy was working so hard in order to figure something out_

 _"Trumbo...did you find anything?" he asked_

 _"Not yet...it appears that the Glyphians were very careful on hiding their possessions, I still don't get the most of the parts here..." he replied as he keep working, Cain look around as well and after some time, he notice a blue box with a Glyphian sign, he kick it open and reveal a portal-like dimension with a green pill-shaped orb on the center_

 _Trumbo quickly notice it and he hurried to Cain's side, inspecting the thing_

 _"This isn't look like the blueprint..." Trumbo then took it and then, he was actually making some words on the pill while taking a closer look_

 _"Hmmm...let's see...life...and...exchange..." the genius kid blurt out and that's when something happen_

 _*CLICK*_

 _A needle morphed on the surface of the orb and thrust itself, hitting trumbo on the forehead, the kid screamed as his life was slowly fading and being absorbed on the orb, this alarmed Cain_

 _"Trumbo!"_

 _"I get...it now...you need to sacrifice one...life to activate the...teleporter..."_

 _That was trumbo's last words before he collapse on the ground and never to move again, Cain grit his teeth at the loss of another member and then, he look at the structure on the center litting up, creating a portal that will take him deeper inside the ruins_

 _End Flashback:_

"And after entering the portal, I find myself here" Cain told them

"I see, so another one has fallen, this will make things easier" Nao said

"You guys are going to pay for what you have done to my family by using your lives as a fuel on that teleporter so I can finally take the 'blueprint' to ourselves" Cain declared

"Okay, this will be tough but we can do it" Glock said, trying to lift their spirits

"Yeah"

"We know that already"

Ninotchka's clothes were ripped away and was replace by her battle suit and Veronica's shoes glow pink

"You won't even stand a chance against me" Cain said dangerously, and then, his body float and release his SPH, an intense wind blew to the group and at the same time, they can feel the pressure around him, his SPH was really terrifying compared to the rest

"Ngh!"

"Tch! Now he's angry" Glock muttered while trying not to get blown away

But for Nao, it didn't matter to him, he unleash his wings and then charged to the man, he will defeat him right here and now, he ignore the cries of his friends to stop and continue charging

Cain didn't even attempt to move or dodge, he's actually waiting for the boy to come at him, this action angered the orange haired teen more, then as he was closing in, Nao saw something and...abruptly stop

The monitalien host gasp at what he was seeing right now, an ethereal clawed hand was in front of him, then his gaze follow the hand and it was connected to something that was surrounding Cain, all in all, there was an ethereal creature that was floating around him in a protective way

"Why did you stop?" Cain asked Nao

" _W-What is that thing?..._ " was his only question

* * *

Meanwhile, Laine and Chuuta was now being teleported inside the ruins, following Alvah who manage to get away from Chuuta's assault earlier, the two elDLIVE members were silent until Chuuta broke it

"Chief Laine, what about Dr. Love and Taro-san? Are they here as well?" he asked

"Yeah, we all manage to escape the main HQ, Dr. Love as well as Taro and another person was on Janu-o-R..." he explain to him

" _Another person?_ " he thought, confused, but he shrug it off temporarily

"Why are they on the station? it was currently infected with a virus, and..." he didn't said the last part

"Oh, about the one who 'died' at the station...don't worry about it any longer" Laine told him, this made Chuuta look at him with slightly wide eyes

"What!"

"You see, Dr. Love was thinking of reviving them, I don't know how will he do it but he was determined to do it on any method he can think of, so we have no choice but to trust him" Laine said, Chuuta felt a tiny spark of hope, but knowing how harsh reality is, he wasn't expecting too much

"I see"

* * *

Glock, Veronica, Ninotchka and Chips gasp seeing Nao stop on his tracks and looked shocked while staring at the Heavensider boss

"Why did he stop charging?" the marooned-haired boy asked

"I don't know..."

"What's wrong with him?!" Veronica yelled

At the top, Nao was still staring at the ethereal creature before him, he grit his teeth

"Hey Nao! What's wrong?!" Glock yelled

"This guy...there's something invisible floating around him!" He yelled back, this cause the entire people to gasp, especially Cain

"What!"

"Seriously?!"

"That can't be..."

"You...you can actually see it?" Cain asked the orange haired guy

"Tch! No matter..."

Nao, ignoring the initial shock, use his wings to quickly get behind the black haired man, then Drew materialized on his chest, it open it's mouth and release a yellow SPH beam, an explosion occurred around the Heavensider boss

"He did it!" Chips cheered

"Let's hope he got-huh" Glock gasp

The smoke subside to reveal Cain, unharmed and fine, the attack was blocked completely, the elDLIVE members was stunned, how did that happen?

"It's that creature! It completely block my attack" Nao told his group

"I..see, but how are we suppose to defeat him if that thing was blocking all of our SPH with ease?" Ninotchka asked them

"I told you, you can't defeat me, now then..."

It was now Cain's turn, flying towards Glock first, the maroon-haired boy create four set of small red orb made out of his SPH between his thumb, point, middle, ring and index finger

"Take this!"

Glock threw all of the of the SPH orb at Cain, the orbs then transformed into shuriken-like thing after traveling a certain distance, it was about to hit Cain, but...

The moment Glock's SPH made contact, it dispersed into nothing and Cain continue his way to him, this earn gasps and shocked reactions from everyone

"What! H-How are you-?"

Glock was suddenly thrown away by an invisible force, sending the maroon-haired boy on the grassland with a loud thud

"GAH!"

Glock cough a little blood at the impact

"Glock!" Ninotchka yelled in worry, Veronica didn't take that too lightly, so she charged toward Cain with her shoes glowing pink, SPH infused blades were ready to slice anything it touches, she went straight at the Heavensider boss, who just merely float above, seemingly waiting for the oranged-haired girl to attack him

"Don't you dare mock us!" she yelled in anger and then proceed to kick him, she gasp when something actually blocking her feet, sparks of SPH was going wild between her and whatever was blocking her attack

"Damn it! Why can't I go through you?!" she angrily asked and tried to apply more force but it was pointless, It seems Nao was right, something was protecting this guy

"Because you're weak, that's why..."

Then, just like what happened to Glock, the oranged-haired woman was slammed by something, hurling her body back to the ground in a painful way, Veronica grit her teeth at the feeling of her body connecting to the ground violently

"Ugh..."

However, it didn't last long as she felt a immense weight pushing her down further, pinning her at the same time, she slightly open her eyes to see Cain floating few feet above her

"I'll finish you off first..." Cain mused but unfortunately, before that happend,. green SPH funnel came straight to his direction, the Heavensider boss swipe his left hand and then, something block the attack

"I won't let you!" Nino yelled as she put more power on her attack, Cain gasp a bit seeing his ethereal creature was being pushed back... but only a bit

"It seems that you guys recieve a power-up, but it wasn't enough to defeat me"

Cain then disperse Ninotchka's attack and then proceed to slowly crush Veronica below him, the woman spat blood at the intense pressure pushing her down

"GAH!"

"Veronica!" Nino yelled, and that moment, Cain took that chance and his invisible creature do something

"You let your guard down, woman"

Nino feltna dreadful sensation, she doesn't know why or what, but whatever it is, she knew that she'll get injured any second now, she tried fruitlessly to look around, and then...

*CLANG*

A metallic sound occured in front of her, she turn to see Nao in front, his SPH blade-clad arms were crossed and it appears that he's blocking something invisible, but on the boy's point of view, he's blocking a pink beam

"Officer Nada!"

"Ngh!"

Nao was trying to push whatever he was blocking but, in his current state, he had no chance, and so, he was blown away, this cause the black haired girl to yell hia name once more

as he fell on the ground, Nao cursed himself, damn it! why...just why when he's powering up, the enemies they're facing became more powerful than before...he grit his teeth at that until he heard Drew's voice

 _Nao's POV:_

 ** _"Nao..."_**

The _oranged haired boy hummed softly at the voice of his partner_

 _"What? You need something Drew? Sorry but were still fighting the Heavensider Boss and...it looks like we won't make it...he's too strong" he replied_

 _" **Nao...** "_

 _"I failed them...I failed everyone...especially Division Head Madigan, who went through a lot of trouble training me...damn it! Why?..."_

 _" **So, you're giving up just because of those things...if so, then you really let them down, do you think that your heart can bear the conscience seeing them destroying the el civilization?"** Drew told him_

 _"But what I can do? he's got something, an invisible and powerful creature protecting him from any form of SPH...our attacks have no effect..." He asked his partner, h didn't want to give up either, but it seems that reality hated him for facing such powerful enemy_

 _" **Why do you think you can't reach him? Why do you think you can't lay a single finger on him?...Nao, I want you to think that carefully, and if you do, we may have a chance against him"** Drew said, this cause the boy to gasp_

 _"What!"_

 _End_ _POV:_

Nao fell on the ground with a loud thud, Ninotchka could do nothing, Glock was knocked out, Veronica was being pinned and Nao was probably out too

"Everyone..."

"Well, then...I think it's time to end this, your lives will be my key to get the 'Blueprint'..."

Cain then turn to the one that was closest to him, Veronica, who already pass out

"Die"

Cain was about to stab her, when...

*BOOM*

A powerful force of gale startled him, Cain and Ninotckha quickly turn to the source and saw Nao's entire being was being encased by his own SPH in form of a dome...and not just his...but they can also feel the Monitalien's SPH as well, and it looks like they're merging together

"W-What is this?" Cain questioned

"Officer Nada..."

Ninotchka stare at the floating dome, and after few seconds, it dispersed to reveal Nao, but...

"What!" Cain gasp

"Officer Nada was floating...without wings?"

* * *

As the fight goes on, deep inside the Glyphian's structure, Misuzu was groaning, it looks like she's having a dream, the person in front of her was looking at her with slightly wide eyes

"What!"

Then, everything around her was dyed on red, from her bed she was laying on until it spread through the entire room

"I...want to...remember...what is...that...thing...I...saw...ngh!" Misuzu muttered between breaths

The person could only nodded, as if agreeing to her


End file.
